Amelia
by shane.kstr
Summary: [AU] Los errores del oscuro pasado de Ymir, son el peso de un futuro con el que tendrá que vivir... [Adaptación]. Géneros: Crimen, drama, tragedia, romance y un poco de fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es **xALEJANDRAx**, todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 1.**

Historia cae lentamente en el sopor que le provoca esa última clase, arte, porque le daban esa asignatura tan aburrida? hablar de cosas que alguien más hizo siglos atrás, para qué? simplemente no tenía sentido, el profesor habla y habla apasionado con fotografías de cosas que de seguro nunca ha visto y de lugares en los que de seguro tampoco ha estado, ni estará jamás con el raquítico sueldo que le pagan ahí...  
-... siguiente… Señorita Reiss?  
-Ah? Cómo?- había dormitado de nuevo, 3 veces en la semana, si esa clase no fuera tan aburrida ni tan tarde esto no le pasaría tan seguido.  
-Puede decirme que época artística es la que sigue?- pregunta el profesor irritado, todas las miradas vuelven hacia ella.  
-Pues... podría decirle pero... ya es hora de salida- en ese momento el reloj del profesor marca el final del martirio para Historia.  
-Bien... ya pueden irse.  
Rápidamente el aula de clases se vacía, los chicos suben a sus autos, algunos se van con otros que viven cerca, Historia tiene auto propio y nadie va con ella, su amiga Sasha salió horas antes que ella, pasa las oscuras calles de Shiganshina con calma y tranquilidad, si bien es una ciudad tranquila y pacífica hay algo que la inquieta... Ese tipo que se paseaba por la cuidad asechando mujeres solas, a Historia le da un escalofrío recordarlo y pone el seguro de su puerta, acelera un poco la velocidad, ya quiere estar en su departamento, es jueves pero el día siguiente no había clases, que haría? Primero, se levantaría tarde, después llamaría a esa chica que se niega a dejar morir la amistad que una vez la unió...  
-Que fue eso?- pregunto Historia al aire al escuchar un sonido proveniente del auto la cual la obliga a detenerse cuidadosamente, una llanta, sabe que fue una llanta, cuando se ha detenido completamente baja del auto y se asoma a la parte trasera, sus sospechas son ciertas, la llanta yace totalmente reventada, la rubia la patea con fuerza como si eso fuera a arreglarla.  
-Auch! Mi pie!... bueno, hablare a la grúa, no puedo dejarlo aquí.-  
Historia vuelve a su auto y se mete a buscar el teléfono celular, no lo encontró, debió dejarlo en la cama, sale del auto buscando algo, un teléfono, un taxi, alguna señal de vida, nada, solo el auto inservible ahora, la calle oscura y el callejón frente a ella, podría ser el set perfecto para una película de terror, pero no lo es, toma unas cuantas monedas, al final del callejón puede ver un teléfono público, cierra el auto y se adentra en el callejón, va algo nerviosa por la noticia del acechador, escucha algo detrás de ella.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche, no había llegado ni a la mitad de aquel estrecho y oscuro callejón, cuando dos hombres le bloquearon la salida, Historia retrocedió. Aún estaba lejos de ellos, por lo que podía simplemente darse la vuelta y correr hasta la avenida, donde estaría relativamente a salvo. Retrocedió un poco más, pero al darse la vuelta, descubrió que había otros dos hombres esperándola desde atrás. Volvió a voltearse. No, esto no podía ser, desde ese entonces, Historia supo que estaba en serios problemas.  
-¡Hey, belleza!- dijo uno de los dos que primero habían aparecido. Historia tembló, pero trató de no mostrar miedo. Si sólo eran asaltantes, podría cooperar y salir ilesa… ahora, si eran más que asaltantes… Oh, dios, ¿en qué se había metido?  
Historia sintió su aliento en su cuello. Se adelantó para alejarse.  
-Entonces, belleza, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Natasha- mintió ella.  
-Bonito nombre- Historia volvió a sentir el aliento de aquel hombre en su cuello. Esta vez, solo dio una media vuelta, para observar a los cuatro asaltantes al mismo tiempo.  
-A ver, dame eso- dijo uno de ellos, apuntando la bolsa.  
Historia batalló un instante, pero al final, les entregó la bolsa muy a su pesar.  
-Bueno, Natasha, dónde vives?  
-No vivo aquí, me hospedo en un hotel.  
-Y estás sola…  
Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ellos sabían que estaba sola, quizá porque la habían visto bajar del carro y la habían seguido. Cuando la habían visto entrar en el callejón dos de ellos corrieron a dar un rodeo y aparecer frente a ella, mientras que otros dos le impedían regresar bloqueándole la entrada.  
Uno de ellos, un hombre de unos 20 años con ropa floja y capucha, se le acercó. Era alto, de piel un poco oscura que la de ella. Historia retrocedió, pero los hombres se le acercaron más. Apretó los dientes, estos no eran solo asaltantes, eran algo peor, lo suficientemente malo como para hacerla temblar de miedo. Aún así, se mantuvo erguida, y miró al hombre, éste se limitó a mirarla por un rato, dándose cuenta al instante de que ésta era una de esas mujeres de mal carácter, de ésas que son tan tercas que forcejean, más enfadadas que atemorizadas, y sin embargo, el temor que experimentan al final de la violación siempre es y será mayor.  
Ésta era una de ésas mujeres a las que era realmente divertido domar, ver quebrada en mil pedazos y sin esperanza de recomponerse nunca.  
Él se le acercó hasta tenerla arrinconada contra la pared. Trató de tocarle la mejilla, pero ella solo frunció el ceño y golpeó esa mano intrusa con una de las suyas, revelando su verdadero carácter. Él se rió, y le lanzó una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Al instante, dos de los hombres la pusieron otra vez boca arriba y le aferraron ambas muñecas, solo para mantenerla en su lugar, otro le tapó la boca con ambas manos.  
El moreno tomó su lugar entre las piernas de la chica. Ella no trató de gritar, como la mayoría de las mujeres que aquella pandilla había asaltado, sino que trato de morder al que le mantenía tapada la boca, éste solo rió ante su vano intento.  
El moreno empezó a tocarla de manera brusca y morbosa, Historia forcejeó, pero los dos hombres que le habían aferrado las muñecas la mantuvieron en su sitio. Gritó, pero su grito quedó ahogado bajo la mano del que le tapaba la boca. Pateó a su atacante, al que tenía encima, pero de nada sirvió para hacerlo desistir. Aquel alto hombre la miró a los ojos, y vio que toda esa energía furiosa se estaba convirtiendo, rápidamente, en puro terror. Sonrió con malicia. Le tocó los senos, y los apretó con fuerza, sintiéndola retorcer bajo él, sacó un cuchillo y le rasgó el vestido junto con el sostén. Empezó a besarle el cuello; Historia lanzó un chillido ahogado, pero él no le hizo caso, nadie la oiría aquí. Le mordió el cuello con fuerza, y ella solo cerró los ojos y siguió forcejeando, ya a estas alturas, una mujer común habría estado llorando y rogando, pero ésta era orgullosa, de las que no lloran ni ruegan hasta que dejan de pensar porque el terror las ha consumido. Aún en estas condiciones, Historia era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para dejar de lado su miedo y prohibirse a sí misma llorar.  
Él siguió mordiéndole el cuello, y ella siguió forcejeando, dejó de morder para empezar a lamer; Historia se encogió de disgusto, el solo rió por lo bajo y empezó a recorrerla con las manos otra vez, empezando por los senos, donde se quedó un largo rato, bajando por el estómago y deteniéndose en su vientre.  
Historia estaba frenética, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar destapar su boca y poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de liberar sus manos para al menos arañar a sus atacantes, golpeaba al hombre con las rodillas, solo sabía una cosa, las posibilidades de salir ilesa eran de cero, aún así, tenía que intentar escapar, si tan solo lograba lanzar un par de gritos…  
Pero aquel hombre dejó su cuello para empezar a morderle los pechos. Historia volvió a chillar, y estuvo a punto de sollozar de dolor, pero volvió a contenerse solo por proteger la poca dignidad que le quedaba, lo sintió morder con más fuerza, y ella trató de apartarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, estaba atrapada, y sometida a la voluntad de sus atacantes, fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir el verdadero terror que toda persona experimenta en una situación así. Él deslizó sus manos más abajo, y empezó a tocar su parte más íntima, para luego introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, casi logrando hacer que llorara de dolor, empezó a mover sus dedos, sin preocuparse por ser delicado o no, sintiéndola temblar de dolor, pero demasiado orgullosa como para llorar o rogar, el sólo sonrió y siguió moviendo sus dedos, cada vez con más brusquedad.  
-Así que eras virgen Natasha- murmuró él, viendo sus dedos llenos de sangre, pronto se cansó de esto, dejó de morderle los senos y sacó sus dedos para ponerse completamente sobre ella, no sin antes desabrocharse el jeans y bajárselos hasta las rodillas, lo suficiente como para que Historia se diera cuenta que era una mujer.  
-Cuando termine contigo, ya no te quedará ni una pizca de inocencia.  
La aferró por las caderas y comenzó a moverse, pues aún tenía la boca tapada, y trató de contener su llanto, pero fue entonces, cuando la fría realidad la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba siendo violada, ya no era virgen, ya no era pura; estaba sucia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas que no pudo contener.  
Ella la notó más frágil, sus forcejeos se hacían más débiles poco a poco. El hombre que le mantenía la boca tapada retiró las manos por unos instantes para dejar que la mujer la besara con tanta rudeza que le rompió los labios, Historia empezó a sentir que le mordía el cuello otra vez, pero no gritó, la mujer se frustró ante esto.  
-Grita!-  
Historia no la obedeció. Aunque dolía lo suficiente como para hacerla gritar de agonía, se reprimió y se forzó a mantenerse callada. Sólo lloraba, en el más absoluto silencio, no iba a obedecer las órdenes de aquellas personas.  
Ella la abofeteó, pero siguió callada.  
-Grita, sé que te duele, grita, llora!-  
-Vete… al infierno.-  
Ella volvió a morderle el cuello con fuerza, dejando marcas sangrantes y haciéndola chillar. De paso, le susurró al oído.  
-Te daré una razón para que grites.  
Volvieron a taparle la boca para evitar que la chica gritara con demasiada fuerza ante el despliegue de violencia de aquella mujer.  
Sin poder hablar ni suplicar, Historia solo se limitó a rogar en su mente "Alto… basta…Oh Dios… me lastiman…por favor… basta…me duele… ¡basta!…"

Deseaba morirse, dejar de sentir para siempre. Sentía tanto dolor dentro de sí, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ese dolor se iba haciendo tan insoportable que pensó que en cualquier momento la iban a partir en dos. Los movimientos, cada vez más bruscos y rápidos sólo conseguían dejarla al borde de la inconsciencia, pero sin terminar de perderla realmente. Aún así, a pesar del dolor, no gritó, sólo lloraba, en silencio.  
Aquella mujer estuvo satisfecha quitándose encima de ella.  
-Sé una buena chica y no le digas esto a nadie. Si alguien se entera, te mataré.-  
Y se marcharon dejándola sola en aquel oscuro callejón.

El fresco de la madrugada la hizo reaccionar, no sabía si se había desmayado o si solo se había quedado ahí con la mente en blanco, recordó lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, intento levantarse pero no pudo, el dolor la hizo quedarse quieta, levanto un poco la cabeza buscando gente pero el callejón una vez mas estaba vacío, en un segundo análisis era mejor así, que les diría si la veían así, desnuda, golpeada, ultrajada y humillada como jamás pensó podría sentirse en la vida. Se levanto con más calma vio sus piernas desnudas con sangre y golpes, a un lado de sus pies sus ropas desgarradas, sus zapatos que en algún momento del ataque habían abandonado sus pies sin siquiera darse cuenta y su bolsa sin dinero y revuelta, levanto todo y se cubrió lo que pudo con los retazos de tela, camino sin importarle en suelo frío y el viento cada vez más fresco, busco las llaves del auto en la bolsa y por suerte ahí estaban, abrió la puerta y saco esa gabardina que siempre tenía por si llovía, era larga hasta los tobillos, se la puso, calzo de nuevo los zapatos, cerró la puerta del auto, metió lo que quedo de la ropa en la bolsa de mano, cerró la gabardina y busco dinero en las bolsas, por suerte tenía unos billetes, los tomo y lo contó, era suficiente para pagar el taxi de regreso a casa, caminó tratando de verse normal, pero con la certeza de que jamás sería la misma.

No tardó en encontrar un taxi, el chofer trato de hacer plática con aquella rubia de mirada perdida y ojos vidriosos, pero ella no le contestaba nada así que el solo se limito a llevarla a donde le indico al subir.

En unas bodegas supuestamente abandonadas la chica llega seguida de sus amigos, ella se tumba en un sillón y sube los pies en una caja.  
-Lo mejor fueron sus ojos Ymir, viste sus ojos?- dijo uno de ellos entre carcajadas seguido de los demás, Ymir no decía nada, solo los veía reír.  
-Si pero lo mejor fue como trato de defenderse- dijo otro riendo fuertemente.  
-Vamos Ymir di algo- dijo otro que solo reía.  
-Iré a dormir, no quiero ruido- al decir esto todos se callaron al instante y la morena solo se retiro perdiéndose en las sombras del enorme lugar.  
Ymir era hija de un político de muy alto rango, el cual por su trabajo casi nunca estaba en casa, su madre había huido con otro hombre cuando Ymir tenía 5 años, la mujer perdidamente enamorada de otro no se detendría ni por los ruegos de su única hija, a Ymir le quedaría un rencor que después se extendería a todas las mujeres y que más la atormentaría al descubrir que ella misma solo gustaba de mujeres, al descubrirse lesbiana su odio creció, empezó a tener malas amistades y al final se alió con 3 hombres que odiaban a las mujeres igual que ella pero por otras razones, algunos fueron engañados otros solo abandonados pero todos tenían el mismo problema, impotencia, creada por el gobierno al ser expuestos sin saberlo a radiación, todo por querer más dinero para sus esposas, aceptaron limpiar una fabrica en ruinas, lo que ellos no sabían era que en ese lugar se manejaba plutonio, ellos se conocieron ahí y se hicieron amigos desde esa época, Ymir entro a sus vidas años después, cuando tuvo edad para salir de noche sola.

Ymir estaba quedándose dormida cuando su celular sonó, malhumorada se levanto a contestar.  
-Hija!- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
-Papá! Dónde estás?- dijo la chica sonriendo feliz.  
-En casa, dónde estás tú? Es muy temprano para andar de social y muy tarde para estar en una fiesta.  
-Eh... no jaja estoy con unos amigos, ya sabes, ayudándoles a recoger la casa, pero ahora salgo para allá, te amo papá, me da gusto que hayas regresado.  
Ymir colgó el teléfono y sonrió, se cambió de ropa, se maquilló un poco, tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación en ese lugar.  
-Mi padre está en casa, no los veré en un tiempo, portéense bien y no hagan destrozos, se quedan en su casa chicos.  
Los hombres despidieron a Ymir y volvieron a lo que hacían, ver deportes mientras tomaban cerveza.

Historia hacía más de una hora que estaba en la regadera, lavaba frenéticamente su cuerpo sin importar lastimarse, lloraba amargamente sin poder detenerse, la piel blanca estaba enrojecida de tanta fricción, lloró como nunca, vomitó 5 veces, quería arrancar su piel, quería olvidar todo, encontrar una forma de borrar todo, quería morirse.

Despierta en su cama, no estaba segura de la hora o el día, toca su cabeza, el cabello está seco, su cuerpo envuelto en una bata blanca, se levanta, se para frente al espejo y ve su rostro golpeado, sus labios abiertos, después su cuello, la cruel mordida estaba aun ahí, adquirió un color morado pero ahí estaban claramente marcados, diente por diente, enterrados con odio en su piel, cerro un momento los ojos, abrió mas la bata, al abrirlos se estremece al ver golpes y moretones, sus pezones una vez rozados ahora están morados y unas pequeñas marcas rojas en sus senos, ahora recuerda, las manos de esa persona que con tanta fuerza la tocaron, lagrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas de nuevo, toma un largo respiro que logra calmarla y se deshace por completo de la bata, ve sus caderas, muslos y piernas golpeados, ahí no había tanto daño externo pero ella sabía que lo que le habían hecho estaba por dentro, baja la mirada y vuelve al baño, vomita una vez mas y abre la ducha nuevamente.

-Papá!- grita Ymir emocionada al ver a su padre sentado en el sillón de la amplia sala.  
-Ymir! Ven aquí niña!- dice el hombre que al ponerse de pie la abraza y la carga- dime como has estado, que has hecho?-  
-Cosas papá, cosas, te quedaras esta vez?- dice al ser bajada de los brazos de su padre.  
-Si hija, ya podré quedarme en casa al menos 6 meses, la gira presidencial acabo ayer y ahora solo trabajare en la oficina de aquí.-  
-Me alegro mucho, me has hecho falta- dice la morena al borde de las lágrimas.  
-Lo sé, pero ahora todo será mejor, estaré contigo, vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre...- la chica sonrió mientras iba al comedor abrazada de su padre.

Ymir notaba algo raro a su padre mientras lo veía comer, tal vez estaba cansado del viaje.  
-Papá pasa algo?-  
-... Que has hecho este tiempo?-  
Ymir casi se ahoga con la comida.  
-Qué? A... a que te refieres?- pregunto ella mientras una traicionera gota de sudor corría por su frente.  
-Hable con la gente del servicio, dejaste la escuela verdad?-  
-Ah- suspiro un poco aliviada- si... es que... quise tomarme un año sabático.-  
-A dónde vas en las noches? Con quién?-  
-Papá, solo salgo a divertirme un poco, no es todas las noches- bajo la mirada apenada con ella misma, nunca pensó que su papá le preguntaría eso, odiaba mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle su macabro pasatiempo.  
-Quiero que vuelvas a la escuela.-  
-Si papá, lo que digas.-  
El hombre tomo la mano de Ymir y la beso, ella levanto la mirada, su padre le sonrió y ella entendió que no estaba molesto por eso, simplemente necesitaba un poco de orden y él estaba por fin para ponerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es **xALEJANDRAx** todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 2.**

Habían pasado 3 días en los que Historia no hacía más que llorar en momentos y vomitar lo poco que comía, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente y ella lo desconectó, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no quería que nadie la viera, en la tarde del domingo se sentía mejor y decidió comer un poco de pan y dormir, ya soñaba menos con el ataque, las cosas iban mejorando.  
Al día siguiente se despertó aún mejor, muy a su pesar debía recordar todo lo que pudiera, si había sido una mujer como en un principio pensó ver como hizo para... hacerle lo que hizo? debió de usar algo, pero no recordaba ahora, no sabía que había pasado a ciencia cierta, pero había sido una mujer... al menos eso pensaba pero… si fue un hombre el riesgo de un embarazo estaba latente, esta idea la hizo temblar, si estaba embarazada no quería a ese niño pero, él no tenía la culpa de nada, Historia no era una asesina, no podía matar a alguien que prácticamente no había nacido, pero verlo le recordaría lo que paso, que tal si se parecía a él? Qué tal si sus ojos en lugar de azules como los de ella, tenían otro color? El color de los ojos de él, no lo recordaba bien pero, ella sabia su color de ojos, su cabello y su piel, si el pequeño nacía en cualquier aspecto diferente a ella sabría que sería él a quien vería en esas diferencias pero, matarlo?... no, fue una mujer, estaba segura ella la vio cuando bajo su pantalón, estaba segura, muy segura, el embarazo no era una posibilidad, ni siquiera una probabilidad pero… Historia se levantó de la cama, debía dejar de pensar en eso, simplemente era inconcebible, las cosas ya habían pasado, su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor, el dolor físico casi desaparecía, su mente y su alma estaban en proceso de recuperación algo lenta pero iba por buen camino, al menos eso pensaba, ahora solo debía lidiar con el repentino pánico de abrir la puerta o salir a la calle, pero eso lo haría después, ir con un psicólogo? no creía mucho en ellos pero una ayuda nunca se desprecia, la escuela, qué haría con eso? Tenía que volver algún día, tenía que cruzar la puerta en algún momento… el auto, el maldito auto, lo había dejado ahí, tenía que buscarlo pero volver al callejón, no, eso ni siquiera estaba a discusión en su cabeza, no volvería ahí… su familia, que pensarían ellos si les decía lo que le paso? Su padre de seguro se pondría furioso y buscaría a ese tipo para matarlo con sus propias manos, su madre lloraría más que la misma Historia, su abuela a la que tanto amaba…  
Prendió la televisión, pasaba canales sin verlos realmente, solo quería ruido que no fuera el de su cabeza, después de un tiempo escucha pasos afuera, la asustan, eso también es nuevo, no era su amiga, ella habría pensado que estaba fuera de la cuidad al no ver su auto estacionado afuera del edificio, los pasos se detienen frente su puerta, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, tocan, cada golpe la hace saltar en su asiento, cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos, la persona toca de nuevo, Historia abre los ojos, baja las manos de su cabeza y se levanta lentamente.  
-Qui… Quién es?- grita nerviosa hacía la puerta.  
-Señorita Reiss?- dice una voz masculina.  
-Quién es?- pregunta asustada.  
-Señorita Reiss, soy de la policía estatal, encontramos su auto hace dos días, investigamos las placas, intentamos llamarle pero su teléfono no funciona, tuvimos que remolcarlo, debe buscarlo en nuestras oficinas.  
-…Ok, gracias.  
-Señorita, debe firmarme estos papeles.  
-Qué?  
-Debe firmar esto, donde le hace saber a mis superiores que le he notificado la situación de su auto.  
-… Páselos por debajo de la puerta.-  
El hombre se quedo en silencio pensando.  
-Disculpe?- dijo después de un momento.  
-Páselos por debajo de la puerta para poder firmarlos.-  
El hombre desconcertado accedió y paso las hojas trabajosamente por debajo de la puerta, momentos después las recibió firmadas de igual manera y él se retiro, Historia estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en la puerta, no estaba lista ni estaba tan bien como ella creía, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

· - - - - - - -

Ymir descansaba en su cómoda cama, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa... Soñaba con el ataque a esa linda rubia, lo que ninguno de los hombres vio y de seguro tampoco la chica recordaba fue que justo antes de morder cruelmente el pezón paso la lengua por él, le gusto el sabor, con ella le paso lo que con ninguna otra mujer que violó, se excito por ella, no tanto por lo que estaba haciendo, al saberla virgen no pudo evitar querer más, aún más de ella, hizo lo que nunca hace, tuvo contacto directo. Ymir revivía esto excitándose más cada vez, no pudo evitar que sus manos bajaran por su abdomen y llegaran hasta su entrepierna, imaginaba como sería tener a esa chica todas las noches en su cama, tocándola, besándola, sin violencia, recorriéndola, haciendo que ella disfrutara también, la imaginación de Ymir era muy prolífica en cuanto a eso y no tardo mucho en llegar al orgasmo, uno más intenso de lo que recordaba, Ymir lanzó un pequeño grito al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba y con ello un líquido extraño, al regular su respiración vio sus dedos aún mojados, frunció el ceño, eso no era normal, nada de lo que paso era normal, no le disgusto, al contrario, hizo el orgasmo más placentero pero que había sido? y que era ese líquido? quería evitarse problemas y explicaciones a su papá, así que mañana cuando estuviera sola iría al médico aunque algo tan bueno como eso no podía ser malo o sí?

Ymir esperaba con poca paciencia a que la nombraran en el consultorio ginecológico, dio un nombre falso claro, no podía decir Lindberg, casi todos sabían quién era su padre, estaba por levantarse a comprar algo de comer cuando dijeron "su nombre", dio las gracias entre dientes a la secretaria y entro al consultorio, la doctora si la conocía, sabía quién era, ella la había revisado cuando tratando de negar su sexualidad se metió en cama con cuanto hombre se le pusiera en el camino, cuando acepto su sexualidad fue a revisarse y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, por suerte ella estaba perfectamente bien.  
-Ymir, tiempo sin verte, como estas?- pregunto amablemente la doctora.  
-Bien, gracias, usted?-  
-Bien también, dime, que puedo hacer por ti?.-  
-Pues… no sé cómo empezar… vera, ayer estaba mmm bueno, ya sabe, jugando un poco y al final sentí algo raro.  
-Aja- dijo la doctora escribiendo en la computadora- que fue eso que sentiste?  
-Pues fue así como un orgasmo pero, mucho mayor, y después ese extraño líquido no sé, fue raro.  
-Ok Ymir, has tenido actividad sexual?  
-… Si.-  
-Cuando?- pregunto para volver a escribir.  
-Ayer…-  
-Ok, vamos a revisarte.-  
La doctora acompaño a Ymir a su consultorio, hizo un minucioso y molesto examen, después le hizo preguntas sobre si se sentía cansada o mareada y cosas así, tomo unas muestras y después siendo la ultima paciente le pidió esperar, Ymir se preocupo, de estar bien la habría dejado ir, algo malo pasaba con ella, que tan malo sería para no dejarla ir y verla el día siguiente…  
Los pasos de la doctora la sacan de sus pensamientos, camina lentamente muy pálida, Ymir al verla empalideció también.  
-Doctora que pasa?- le pregunto al verla que no hacía nada más que estar de pie.  
-Siéntate Ymir.-  
-Que pasa? Dígame algo por favor!- dijo mientras se sentaba.  
-Ymir, al revisarte hoy, solo de vista se veía algo más o menos normal, tome muestras pensando que tenías algo más pero, después recordé que en un diplomado que tome hace 2 semanas y en una clase de mi doctorado nos dijeron algo que me pareció imposible en ese momento… hay en el cuerpo femenino una hormona, todas las mujeres las tenemos, es como el ADN mitocondrial el cual no sirve de mucho pero a la vez te dice genéticamente quien eres y de dónde vienes, esta hormona actúa igual, no está activa y todas las mujeres del mundo nacemos, crecemos y morimos con ella y nada pasa… sin embargo tu… has desarrollado algo que ha activado esta hormona…  
-Doctora, no tengo idea de que me este hablando, solo diga las cosas claras- la interrumpió la morena.  
-Esta hormona es capaz de actuar como el ADN de algunos anfibios los cuales son…  
-Hanji!- dijo la morena llamándola por su nombre haciéndola voltear- Doctora... solo dígamelo, me voy a morir o qué?  
-Ymir, puedes embarazar a otra mujer.  
La morena abrió los ojos y la boca de una manera que no pensó posible, no decía nada, solo la veía fijamente, hasta que soltó una sonora carcajada.  
-Por favor doctora, eso era absurdo, como yo, siendo mujer podría embarazar a otras mujeres? Desde cuándo? Cómo? No, eso es imposible- dijo aún riendo.  
-Ymir, no bromeo, de verdad puedes hacerlo, ese líquido que dices que salió, analizado es un conjunto de proteínas que… bueno, te lo pondré fácil, ese líquido es semen, no como el semen masculino pero funciona igual.  
-…Qué?-  
-Eres una mujer única Ymir, el hallazgo medico del siglo 21.-  
-…Qué?-  
-Dime, has tenido relaciones con alguna mujer en estos días?-  
-…Que?-  
-Ymir! Has tenido relaciones con alguna mujer estos días?-  
-Eh… pues…- estuvo a punto de decir que no pero recordó a la rubia- sí, creo que sí.  
-Crees? … bueno, no quiero alarmarte pero, debes buscarla y traerla aquí.-  
-Me… me está diciendo que podría ser… madre en estos momentos y que ella sería… la … madre de mi hijo?- Pregunto Ymir lívida de la impresión.  
-Hija, por cuestiones de genética sería niña y si… podrías ser madre ahora.  
-...Disculpe… yo tengo que… -Ymir dejo la frase a medias y solo se levanto, la doctora no intento detenerla, sabía que tenía mucho que pensar, ella sola volvería.

De alguna manera que no se explico en ese momento Ymir estaba a la entrada de la casa, bajo del auto y subió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama, no sabía si reír o llorar, el hecho de poder embarazar mujeres no era algo que te dicen todos los días, no era posible, investigaría ella por su cuenta, si todo resultaba ser falso, iría a romperle la nariz a la doctora, pero si era verdad… que haría? Fingir que nada paso? seguir su vida como si nunca hubiera sabido nada? que pasaría con esa niña? tendría a su madre, esa chica rubia... Por qué tenía que haber tenido contacto directo con ella? Tal vez eso no tenía nada que ver, tal vez solo bajo ciertas circunstancias el embarazo se daba, en un callejón oscuro mientras la viola en presencia de tres hombres no serían las condiciones propicias para embarazarla, la chica no estaba para nada relajada, afectaba eso? cómo funcionaba realmente? debía tener orgasmos para ser peligrosa? tuvo un orgasmo violando a la chica? Tal vez... Con tanta adrenalina y emoción tal vez, qué haría con ella? no podía buscarla y decirle "hola chica rubia, sé que no me recuerdas pero hace pocos días te violé y adivina qué? puedes estar embarazada" era absurdo, pero si fuera real, no podía hacer con esa niña lo que su madre le hizo a ella, no podía solo dejarla ahí, sola, la rubia se veía buena persona pero... No, no sería como su madre, primero investigaría si eso era posible, si lo era, buscaría a la chica, cuando la encontrara ya vería que hacer.

· - - - - - - -

Historia estaba ahora en un dilema, las hojas que había firmado decía que tenía que recoger el auto en un lapso cuatro semanas, de eso hacía tres semanas, había conectado el teléfono, su madre la había llamado pasa saludarla, Historia vivía sola desde hacía 2 años, sus padres no tenían demasiado dinero pero tampoco eran humildes, ella decidió irse a vivir sola para estar más cerca de la universidad y tener más libertad siempre cuidado su integridad, en ese lapso había salido con algunas personas y al terminar la relación siempre quedaban como amigos, si bien era aplicada en sus estudios también le gustaba divertirse aunque sabía cuando hacerlo y cuando no.  
En casa la comida escaseaba, de la escuela ya ni se preocupaba, con las faltas que tenía ya habría perdido las materias, en esos días había salido unos minutos de su departamento hasta el pasillo que daba a la escalera y al escuchar ruido volvía corriendo, era un avance poder salir, el día anterior saludo a su vecina y ese día en la mañana salió hasta la puerta de la calle, un poco nerviosa pero lo logro, estaba segura que las cosas ahora irían mejor, los golpes ya no se le notaban y el dolor había por fin desaparecido, pronto estaría lista para ir por el auto y comprar comida, tal vez iría a darse de baja en ese semestre a la escuela, tenia cosas pendientes pero poco a poco pensaba ella.

· - - - - - - -

Ymir estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con las manos en la cabeza meciéndose con expresión ausente, en esas semanas había pasado todo el tiempo que su padre no estaba en casa y parte de la noche investigando, preguntando y llamando a gente especializada sobre lo de su supuesto caso, no dijo que ella era la posible chica, invento excusas como una tarea, un reportaje y todo lo que pudo para sacar información, al final de su investigación resulto que era una teoría que aun estaba por confirmarse, pero los descubridores, unos genetistas suecos estaban seguros de eso, tan seguros que solo esperaban la noticia de una mujer que pudiera embarazar a otra, Ymir ahora estaba asustada realmente, no quería ser ella esa mujer pero, la ginecóloga no era cualquier persona, era muy capaz, un poco joven pero tenía 2 maestrías y estaba estudiando un doctorado, hacia muchos cursos y diplomados y si eso decía eso debía ser... saco cita nuevamente, debía hablar muy seriamente con ella.  
La chica del servicio toca su puerta y aviso que su padre había vuelto y la comida estaba lista, Ymir bajo a comer, saludo a su padre y se sentaron a comer.  
-Papá... eh...  
-Si hija?- dijo el hombre al verla extraña desde hace unos días.  
-Papá... qué pasaría si... yo fuera hombre y embarazara a una chica?  
-Pues no sé qué decirte pequeña, no eres hombre, no lo sé.  
-...Hu... pero, si fuera hombre y te digo que vas a ser abuelo, te gustaría?  
-Pues sí, aunque eres joven pero no me disgustaría... estas embarazada?  
-Qué?! ah... jajaja no papá, solo fue una pregunta, ya sabes, de repente hago preguntas raras.  
-Segura hija?  
-Si, no estoy embarazada papá...  
-Ok, quieres que ya sirvan las verduras?  
La comida siguió su curso normal e Ymir supo al menos que si la rubia estaba embarazada él no se enojaría, lo difícil sería explicarle.

-Ymir, tardaste en volver- dijo la ginecóloga sentada frente ella.  
-Si... doctora, investigue por mi cuenta, ahora le creo...  
-Bien, que vas a hacer?  
-Eso vengo a que me diga, qué hago?  
-Qué paso con la chica que me dijiste? Por qué no la trajiste?  
Ymir cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-No sé donde está.  
-Cómo? no es tu pareja?- pregunto la doctora frunciendo el ceño.  
-No... Mire, yo la buscaré, es amiga de un amigo... quiero preguntarle... Por qué no le ha dicho a los medios... de que me encontró... ya sabe.  
-Porque tengo ética Ymir, no quiero aprovecharme de ti de esa manera... Además aún me falta hacerte unos estudios, tomará un poco de tiempo, mientras busca a esa chica, puede estar embarazada sin saberlo.  
Ymir pasó las manos por la cara y la cabeza y las dejó en su nuca y suspiró nuevamente.  
-Ymir, no imagino cómo te sientes pero, debes tomar la responsabilidad, aunque sea informale de la situación a la chica.  
-No es eso, no quiero huir solo... es tan extraño, tan irreal que no sé bien cómo reaccionar...  
-...Ymir... mira, yo sé que no es buen momento pero...  
-Quiere informar a los medios no es así?- dijo Ymir más tranquila viéndola directamente.  
-Si.. -  
-Entiendo, agradezco que no haya dicho algo antes de preguntarme, sería posible que lo dijera sin decir mi nombre o poner mi imagen?  
-Si, de hecho así sería, al menos mientras los resultados están listos.  
-Doctora, necesito tiempo, informe si quiere pero que nadie sepa que soy yo, ni cuando los resultados estén listos, ya sabe quién es mi padre, yo no sé qué postura tenga el gobierno con respecto a esto, el tampoco se imagina, no sé como lo tome ni como la chica vaya a reaccionar, necesito preparar terreno y eso toma tiempo.  
-Claro, no te preocupes.  
-La veré luego, supongo que seguiré viniendo.  
-Adiós Ymir, gracias.  
La morena solo sonrió y salió del consultorio, después desde su auto llamo a un detective privado, lo citó en un café y le explico entre mentiras que necesitaba ver a esa chica, la describió y describió su auto, el detective sabiendo quien era ella acepto sin preguntar nada, se verían en dos días para resultados, Ymir dio un cheque y volvió a casa.

· - - - - - - -

Historia estaba sentada en el sillón deprimida de nuevo, cuando alguien toco la puerta, no se movió, nadie que estuviera afuera le interesaba…  
-Historia, estas ahí?- grito una voz familiar desde afuera.  
Historia levanto la cabeza pero no se levanto, volvió a su posición.  
-Historia, si no me abres en 2 minutos iré por un cerrajero… por favor ábreme… -  
La rubia se levanto sin ánimo y abrió la puerta, encontró a su amiga Sasha la cual sonreía pero al verla borro de inmediato la sonrisa.  
-Historia… pero… qué te paso?- preguntó al verla en el estado deplorable en que estaba.  
-Sasha… yo…- no pudo continuar, la amiga la estaba abrazando y ella estaba llorando en su hombro sin darse cuenta, Sasha la empujo un poco hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, la rubia lloró en los brazos de su amiga durante muchos minutos, cuando se calmo un poco fueron hasta el sillón donde se sentaron, Historia lloró un poco más y después entre sollozos y lágrimas le contó lo que paso.  
-Fuiste a la policía?- pregunto su amiga roja de ira y con la voz y las manos temblándole de coraje, Historia negó con la cabeza -fuiste al doctor?- volvió a preguntar, Historia volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
-No… no creo que sea necesario… te digo… fue una mujer. -  
-No estás segura de eso, que tal si no lo era, ha pasado casi un mes, Lena si estas… embarazada cada día que pase será más peligroso realizar un aborto.  
Historia bajo la mirada y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
-No, no creo estar… bueno, ya sabes… si lo pensé pero… era una mujer, estoy segura… además no me siento mal, vomite antes pero eso ya pasó.  
-Historia, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?  
-…Si… necesito comida y debo buscar el auto… no quiero hacerlo sola… podrías ir conmigo?  
-Claro- Sasha volvió a abrazarla.

Historia y Sasha fueron en taxi a buscar el auto, lo encontraron rápido al llegar allá, la llanta seguía reventada, Sasha tuvo que llamar al mecánico y prácticamente hacer todos los tramites, solo sacaba a Historia de su trance cuando le pedía firmar algo, mientras, la rubia se alejaba de la gente y trataba de no hablar mucho y cuando alguien la tocaba por accidente se alteraba, así que Sasha se la paso a su lado todo el tiempo, la visita al súper mercado fue un poco más relajada ya que ahí había niños y familias enteras aunque no estuvo tranquila del todo.

Antes del anochecer ya estaban de nuevo en el departamento de Historia.  
-Historia... Qué harás con la escuela? no la vas a dejar o sí? -  
-...No... no lo sé, por ahora no tiene caso que vaya, ya perdí las materias que llevaba.  
-Hay algo que no entiendo... si la persona que dices es mujer como hizo para...  
-No quiero hablar de eso- la interrumpió tajante.  
-Si claro, discúlpame... bueno, me voy.  
-No! no te vayas a esta hora!- dijo la rubia tomándola de la mano.  
-No es tarde, apenas son las 7... -  
-Lo sé pero ya no hay luz... quédate aquí hoy y mañana te vas en la mañana.  
-Historia...- Sasha vio la suplica y el temor en los ojos de su amiga, sabía que no estaría tranquila si ella se iba- está bien, me quedare aquí y mañana me voy ok? -  
-Ok. -  
Sasha preparó algo de cenar y prácticamente obligo a Historia a comer, había perdido peso y no se veía muy bien, a la hora de dormir Historia lo hizo en su cama y Sasha en el sillón, cualquier otro día habrían compartido la cama como tantas veces antes pero esta vez Sasha sabía que Historia no toleraría a alguien cerca de ella.  
En la madrugada un ruido proveniente del baño despierta a Sasha, era Historia vomitando, la chica se levanta y entra sin pedir permiso, Historia está sentada en el suelo llorando con las manos en el estómago.  
-Historia... no tenias que pasar por todo esto sola- le dice mientras se sienta a su lado, Historia solo llora, Sasha comprende que no puede dejarla sola más tiempo, no sabe como ha pasado el mes en ese estado...

A la mañana siguiente Historia despierta en su cama, no recuerda cómo llegó ahí aunque estos últimos días han sido más de lagunas mentales que de otra cosa, se levanta de la cama y camina a la cocina, ahí encuentra a Sasha cocinando, ésta al verla sonríe y la invita a sentarse.  
-No irás a la escuela?- pregunta una Historia mas pálida de lo normal en ella y ojerosa.  
-No, me reporte enferma, ayer fueron los exámenes así que no tengo a que ir, me quedare contigo hoy. -  
-No pierdas clases por mí.-  
-Deja de decir eso... come, no te ves bien- dijo Sasha acercando un plato con comida a donde estaba sentada, Historia al ver la comida siente hambre pero instantes después siente nausea y se levanta corriendo al baño con la mano en la boca, Sasha no tiene que seguirla para saber lo que hace- ay Historia...  
Al volver, ambas amigas comen despacio, Historia apenas come y Sasha se preocupa más por ella, esperará unos días más para ver si mejora, si no la llevará al doctor aunque tenga que hacerlo a rastras.

· - - - - - - -

Ymir acaba de salir del café con los datos de la rubia, no se llama Natasha como dijo, mintió, eso no le extrañó, sabía que no le diría su nombre real, ya tenía su dirección, como acercarse a ella? Nunca vio a las mujeres que atacó después, sentiría remordimiento al verla? Qué haría si la rubia se le ocurría abortar? Una violación era una violación, estaba segura de que no querría a un niño producto de una violación, debía encontrarla antes de que se le ocurriera abortar... sentimiento materno? Tal vez... Las cosas estaban cambiando para Ymir desde que se entero de eso, que pasaría si no era verdad? Se sentiría decepcionada? Era lo mejor?... Debía hablar con ella, estaba segura de que no la recordaría además iría vestida de mujer, se veía muy diferente así, se haría su amiga y se ganaría el amor de la pequeña, pero debía empezar ya, antes de que la rubia tomara una decisión drástica, aunque aún guardaba una esperanza de que todo fuera un error, debía verla... Historia Reiss, se llama Historia Reiss.

Días más tarde, cuando por fin se armo de valor se levanto a las 9:00 y salió rumbo al departamento de Historia, después de buscar un poco dio con el edificio y se detuvo en la acera de enfrente, como llegar? Qué decir? Busco el auto de Historia y lo encontró, ahí estaba con la llanta reparada, pensando en que hacer, tamborileaba los dedos en el volante mientras pensaba cuando de repente la vio junto con otra chica salir de edificio, Historia parecía molesta y no se veía nada bien, había perdido peso, se veía cansada y demacrada, sabía que algo así pasaba con la mujeres que atacaba pero nunca pensó verlas después, una punzada de arrepentimiento la golpeo de repente, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar su atención en ellas, la otra chica discutía con Historia, momentos después Historia dijo que si con la cabeza y subió al auto en el lugar del copiloto mientras la chica rodeaba y subía en el lugar de conductor, Ymir debía estar en su día de suerte, prendió el auto y siguió sigilosamente a las chicas, después de 20 minutos de seguirlas el rumbo se le hizo familiar... preocupantemente familiar.

· - - - - - - -

**N/A:** _Hola, paso a dejarles el segundo capítulo, espero que les vaya interesando la historia... Con respecto al nombre de la historia original se las daré a saber cuando ya tenga esto un poco más adelantado, sin más que decir espero que hayan tenido un relajante fin de semana!._

_P.D.: Lamento si se les haya hecho corto el capítulo!._


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER: ****Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 3.**

-¡Sasha yo no quiero ir!- dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos en el asiento del auto.

-¡Historia ya! ¡Debes ir! Ese vómito no es normal, además ya casi llegamos, ya nada ganas con ponerte así.

-...- Historia no dijo nada solo pasó sus manos por la cara.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes asegurarte, el hecho que lo niegues no quiere decir que no esté ahí, vamos, bájate por favor hemos llegado.

Historia se bajó nerviosa y Sasha la acompañó dándole ánimos, subieron directamente al 3° piso, Sasha dejó a la rubia en una silla y fue a hablar rápidamente con la recepcionista, después volvió con Historia, minutos más tarde dijeron el nombre de Sasha y ambas entraron, la joven ginecóloga fue amable con ambas, Sasha describió brevemente la situación y los malestares de Historia.

-¿Has tenido actividad sexual Historia?- preguntó la doctora.

-...No... sí- dijo mientras frotaba sus manos en sus piernas en una clara señal de nerviosismo- yo n... no... sí.

Sasha tomó las manos de Historia obligando a detenerse.

-Sí tuvo, hace como un mes, es algo tímida con gente que no conoce, discúlpela por favor- dijo la amiga sonriendo.

-Claro entiendo... Historia, vamos a revisarte... si gustan pasar las dos si así lo desean...

-Gracias doctora, vamos Historia.

Historia se levantó siguiendo a Sasha, después de unos minutos ya estaba en la camilla acostada, a punto del llanto.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- decía Sasha acariciándole el cabello.

-Tengo miedo...- susurró Historia.

-Lo sé, tranquila.-

-¿Lista Historia?- preguntó la doctora interrumpiendo la plática que no alcanzó a escuchar.

-...Sí- dijo sabiendo perfectamente que no lo estaba.

-Bien, trata de relajarte, esto será rápido.

Historia asintió con la cabeza y de alguna manera que no entendió soportó el examen médico, 15 minutos después esperaban a la doctora, Historia estaba sudando y Sasha trataba de no preocuparse.

-Bueno chicas... Historia- dijo la doctora.

-¿Qué pasa doctora?- preguntó Historia.

-Felicidades Historia, estás embarazada.-

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la rubia quien sintió que se desmayaba.

-... debes tomarte estas pastillas.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Historia después de recuperar el aliento.

-Debes tomar estas pastillas, ese vómito es consecuencia de una baja de presión y...

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No puedo estar embarazada! ¡Dime que no es verdad! ¡Dímelo!- dijo Historia tomando a la doctora de la bata.

-¡Historia por dios! ¡Déjala!- dijo su amiga mientras quitaba sus manos, Historia la soltó y se fue llorando del lugar, Sasha se disculpó y salió corriendo tras ella.

La doctora se quedó desconcertada y un tanto asustada.

-Doctora, ¿qué tenía esa chica de cabello rubio? ¿Por qué salió así de aquí?-

-¿Ymir? Lo siento no puedo dar ese tipo de información, ¿la conoces?-

-Sí, es Historia, la chica que le dije, vino antes de que la trajera.-

-Eso explica muchas cosas... Ymir, Historia está embarazada.-

La morena sintió un vértigo que la obligó a asirse del marco de la puerta, pero no fue suficiente y cayó al suelo, sentía que le faltaba el aire, vio a la doctora acercase a ella y decirle algo...

-¿Ymir?... ¿Ymir te sientes mejor?- escuchó la voz de la doctora a lo lejos.

-Doctora... Hanji... ¿qué voy a hacer?- Ymir decidió llamarla por su nombre, la doctora no puso objeción, después se sentó en la camilla en la que ahora estaba acostada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, ¿qué pasó?-

-Te desmayaste pero es normal has estado bajo demasiada presión estas semanas, Ymir tenemos que hablar, Historia está afectada por el embarazo...

-¿No lo acepta? ¿No quiere tenerlo?- preguntó la morena con temor.

-A juzgar por su reacción no lo creo pero, independientemente de eso no está bien de salud, el embarazo le afectó en la presión, ha estado mal estos días., creo que debes hablar con ella y cuidarla.

-Sí... debo irme, hablaré con ella- dijo Ymir mientras se bajaba de la camilla.

-Ymir, mañana saldrá todo a la luz excepto tu nombre y foto, ¿está bien?

-Sí... no te ofendas Hanji pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora, debo ver a Historia.

-Claro, suerte, no lo tomó nada bien.-

-...Me imagino, te veré luego- dijo Ymir al salir del consultorio.

Historia lloró todo el camino, ratos en silencio, ratos no podía controlarse, al llegar entró corriendo a su departamento y llegando a su cuarto cayó de rodillas, Sasha venía detrás de ella.

-Historia... yo...

-Sasha... ¿qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi familia?... yo no quiero... él no tiene la culpa de nada, en algún momento pensé en la posibilidad de... abortar pero... ahora que es real... yo no quiero... no puedo.

-¿Vas a quedarte con él?

-...No lo voy a matar, no sé si me quedaré con él pero no lo mataré... simplemente no puedo...

-¿Estás segura Historia?-

-...- Historia volteó a verla con los ojos enrojecidos- No, no sé lo que quiero pero, estoy segura de no querer matarlo, es un bebé.

-Es tu hijo... Historia, ¿qué pasa si el bebé nace con ojos negros, o de cualquier color que no sea azul?

-... No sé, no quiero pensar en eso, no lo hagas más difícil Sasha, no ahora.

-Lo estás tomando muy bien, no sé qué decirte...-

-Aún no sé qué hacer o qué pensar, tengo miedo…

-Lo sé Historia, pero cuentas conmigo para todo.-

-¿Aún si decido abortar?

-…-Sasha volteó a ver el vientre de Historia, una sombría expresión de culpa cruzó su rostro, después volteó de nuevo a los ojos azules de su amiga- Sí Historia… te apoyaré en lo que decidas.-

-No haré eso, solo quería saber si me apoyarías…

-Sabes que sí.-

-¿Sasha?

-¿Sí?-

-Quiero vomitar- dicho esto Historia se levantó y corrió al baño, Sasha se quedó sentada en el suelo, debía apoyar ahora más que nunca a Historia.

Al volver Historia se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostada Sasha esperándola.

-Sasha… necesito esas pastillas, la verdad me siento muy mal, no he podido comer nada estos días...

-Historia… Nunca pensaste en...

-¿Matarme?- interrumpió Historia, Sasha asintió y desvió la mirada- claro que lo pensé, cuando todo era reciente, los primeros dos días, quería morirme- Sasha frunció el ceño con preocupación- pero ahora, el hecho de hablar contigo todos estos días, de saber que mi mejor amiga me trataría igual aún sabiendo lo que me pasó, eso me ayudó mucho, yo necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien pero no quería que nadie me viera, siento que todos los que me ven saben lo que pasó, pero tú, sabiéndolo totalmente me aceptaste, eso fue un apoyo increíble para mí Sasha, de verdad, no tienes idea, gracias.

-Tonta... me harás llorar...- dijo con la voz quebrada, cosa que hizo reír a Historia, Sasha sonrió, tenia días de no verla reír- vamos por tus pastillas, te has descuidado mucho.

Historia sonrió un poco y se levantó de la cama.

\- - - - - - -

Ymir tenía más de 30 minutos afuera del departamento de Historia, esperando algo, de repente ve salir a Historia con la misma chica de hace momentos, Historia sigue viéndose mal pero ahora parece que le han quitado un peso de encima, sigue caminando con la mirada al suelo pero ahora hay algo nuevo en ella, algo que Ymir no entiende, enciende su auto y sigue el auto de Historia.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron a una farmacia, Ymir se detuvo en la acera de enfrente, vio bajar rápidamente a la amiga de Historia y la rubia se quedó en el auto, momentos después salió con una bolsa blanca, al entrar en el auto le mostró la bolsa a Historia y le dijo algo, Historia sacó el contenido de la bolsa, era un frasco, leyó algo y asintió con la cabeza, después ambas se fueron, Ymir estaba pensativa, ¿qué eran esas pastillas? ¿Algo para su estado de salud? ¿pastillas abortivas? no, estaba siendo paranoica, esas pastillas no se venden en las farmacias como si fueran mentas... no podía hacer nada ahora, volvería a casa antes que su padre, esperaría una oportunidad para acercarse a ella y no la desperdiciaría, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, no podía darse el lujo de perder más.

\- - - - - - -

Habían pasado 10 días desde que Historia comenzó a tomar las pastillas y se sentía mucho mejor, la compañía de Sasha le hacía muy bien y la ayudaba mucho, días antes habían ido a la escuela, Historia continuaría el otro semestre dejando pendientes las materias que perdió, estaba cada día un poco más tranquila y aceptando cada vez más la realidad de su embarazo, no sabía cómo decirle a su familia, ellos la amaban y sabía que no iban a sacarla del testamento por eso, igual hasta se pondrían felices pero querrían conocer al padre, ese era el problema realmente, no tenía padre para su hijo y no quería decir por qué.

Historia estaba aburrida viendo la televisión, todo el día pasaban notas sobre una mujer de Shiganshina, Historia nunca ponía atención, no sabía qué tenia de extraordinario.

-¿¡Historia!?- gritó Sasha desde la puerta, venía entrando con su llave, la rubia le había dado llave.

-Acá estoy- Historia se levantó y recibió a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla, Sasha la besó también y puso la mano en el abdomen seguido de un "hola bebé" al principio Historia se incomodaba con eso pero después aceptó que se incomodaba porque en el fondo le gustaba que Sasha hablara con el bebé, le estaba agarrando cariño haciendo que Historia también se preocupara por él.

-¿Estás lista?

-Me da vergüenza ir con esa doctora Sasha, después de cómo la trate… no sé si…

-Nada, tienes que seguirte checando, no puedes andar por la vida con la presión alta, además ella ya conoce tu caso.

-Pero…

-Nada, vamos ya que se hace tarde… anda bebé, apura a tu madre- dijo mientras veía el abdomen de Historia.

-Calla, deja a mi hijo, no lo presiones- dijo Historia riendo con la mano en el vientre, Sasha sonrió, era la primera vez que lo llamaba "mi hijo" y no solo "el bebé" o "el niño" Historia se dio cuenta y quitó la mano dejando de reír- vamos entonces- dijo totalmente seria.

Ambas salieron del departamento.

La visita con la ginecóloga fue mejor que la anterior, esta vez no hubo gritos ni agresiones, Historia se disculpó y la doctora no estaba molesta por eso, no preguntó por Ymir aunque se moría de ganas de saber qué había pasado pero sería poco ético hablar de una paciente con otra, aunque la relación de Historia con la chica le intrigaba, se veían muy unidas, había confianza entre las dos pero no se veía algo más que amistad, por qué venía ella con Historia y no Ymir, acaso Historia prefería estar acompañada por su amiga que por su... novia o amante o lo que fuera, ¿acaso Historia estaba enterada de lo que Ymir pudo hacer con ella? Había hecho algunos estudios a Ymir, todo daba positivo, Ymir era la mujer que podía embarazar mujeres, era una mujer especial y Shiganshina y todo el mundo lo sabía, no sabían quién era la mujer pero la gente y científicos estaban ansiosos por verla, era única, ¿por qué Historia parecía no sentirse especial? tal vez sería una mujer normal pero ahora, la persona que es responsable del bebé en sus entrañas no tiene nada de común, Historia debía sentirse extraordinaria también pero parecía no saberlo y si lo sabía no le importaba, si tan solo fueran juntas podría preguntar libremente si Historia sentía algo nuevo, diferente a las demás mujeres, mientras cada una fuera a verla por su lado, no podía hacer nada.

\- - - - - - -

**N/A:** _el siguiente capítulo lo pondré lo más pronto posible, aún no sé que día pero será pronto, feliz semana ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es **xALEJANDRAx** todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 4.**

Ymir estaba en su casa, sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión con su papá, estaban viendo las noticias, un reportaje nuevo de "La mujer extraordinaria" como la habían llamado los medios.

-¿Qué opinas de esa mujer papá?

-Que me trae loco... no sé quién sea, nadie sabe más que esa doctora pero me ha hecho trabajar mucho estos días.

-Sí, lo sé pero, ¿qué opinas sobre lo que puede hacer?

-Pues no sé, debe ser raro para ella saber que tiene esa habilidad... ¿no lo crees?

-Sí... papá... que... ¿qué postura tienes tu en cuanto a ese tema?

-Ninguna por ahora, no la conozco, cuando la doctora nos haga el favor de darnos su nombre ya veré, sabemos que vive en Shiganshina pero no ha dicho más nada, tengo que conocerla, saber qué hace, qué opina de ella misma, ahora no puedo decirte nada.

-¿Crees que es una especie de fenómeno o algo así?

El padre de Ymir rió ante esa pregunta.

-No hija, es una mujer diferente pero no es un fenómeno.

-¿Y si embarazara a otra mujer? ¿Qué pensarías de su hija?

-¿Cómo sabes que sería niña Ymir?

-Eh... cuestiones de genética, ¿qué pensarías de esa niña?

-No lo sé hija... esta noticia no tiene ni 15 días, dame más tiempo para investigar.

Ymir volteó de nuevo a la televisión, se preocupó un poco por la reacción de su padre al saber que esa mujer fuera de lo común era ella, tal vez no aceptaría a su hija, ¿su hija?... sí, la niña es su hija, por más raro que eso sonara es su hija.

-Iré al centro comercial- dijo Ymir después de un momento.

-Sí, yo iré a la oficina, necesito unos papeles, no llegues tarde- el hombre la besó en la cabeza y salió de la casa.

Ymir salió poco después en su auto y se dirigió a un centro comercial, tenía antojo de pastel y debía comprar unas pastillas que le recetó la doctora, iba entrando a la farmacia cuando ve entrar a Historia, ya se veía mucho mejor que la última vez, su peso se había restablecido casi como la recordaba el día del ataque, al parecer ya podía dormir, no tenía tan marcadas las ojeras, era realmente linda, Ymir sonrió iba a acercarse pero la misma chica estaba con ella... siempre con ella, ¿era su novia acaso? entró rodeándola y ordenó sus pastillas, a su lado se detuvo Historia, sola, Ymir volteó a verla y sonrió, Historia sonrió tímidamente y se volteó a otro lado.

-Disculpa... ¿puedes decirme la hora?- preguntó Ymir.

-No, lo siento no traigo reloj- dijo Historia volteando a verla, Ymir pudo ver sus ojos, tenían un color azul maravilloso, después vio sus labios, las heridas que sabía perfectamente había causado ya habían sanado, después su cuello, la mordida ya no estaba marcada siquiera, parecía que no había pasado nada en aquella blanca piel.

-Disculpe, Señorita Lindberg -dijo la encargada de la farmacia.

-¿Ah sí?

-Su receta está lista... la suya también señora Reiss.

Historia volteó a ver a Ymir al tiempo que ésta veía su abdomen.

-Sí gracias- dijo Historia, Ymir subió la mirada a los ojos de Historia y sonrió de nuevo.

-Hola, soy Ymir Lindberg- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Historia Reiss, mucho gusto- respondió al saludo- ¿Lindberg? ¿Eres algo del político Peter Lindberg?

-Él es mi padre...

-Ah...- masculló Historia soltando la mano.

-Ehm... ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Ymir temerosa de que la hubiera reconocido.

-No es que... voté por el otro partido.

Ymir soltó una sincera y contagiosa risa, Historia también reía ahora.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Sasha quien apenas llegaba con una caja de pastel.

-Nada... mira, ella es Ymir, acabo de conocerla aquí- le contestó la rubia a su amiga- ella es Sasha, la mejor amiga del mundo- dijo mirando a Ymir.

-Hola.

-Hola Ymir, mucho gusto... ¿Historia ya tienes eso? este pastel pesa un poco... tú y tus antojos...

-Sí, solo pagamos y ya... Ymir, ¿quieres acompañarnos? comeremos pastel en las mesas del segundo piso.

-Sí, claro, también venía por pastel.

Historia e Ymir pagaron sus respectivos medicamentos y salieron las 3 de la farmacia, subieron por las escaleras eléctricas y llegaron hasta el área de comida, Ymir congenió muy bien con ambas y ellas se sintieron a gusto con ella, nadie comentó nada del embarazo, aunque Ymir se moría por preguntar.

De vuelta a casa Ymir no sabe como acercarse a Historia, a pesar de lo que le hizo es accesible, pero ¿qué pretexto usará para seguirla viendo sin que crea que es una loca obsesionada con ella? Su padre la espera en la sala al entrar.

-Hija, necesito hablar contigo- le dice para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunta acercándose a donde está el hombre.

-Mira, ¿recuerdas a esta mujer que puede embarazar a otras?

-Sí… claro, como olvidarla… ¿qué con ella?

-Ymir, el gobierno quiere que vaya a Sina a ver a esos médicos, siendo esta mujer de Shiganshina quieren saber todo lo posible de ella, para cuando sepamos quién es no nos tome por sorpresa nada.

-… Te irás entonces…- dijo la morena muy seriamente.

-…Sí-

-Papá, quiero irme a un departamento cerca de la universidad, ayer fui a verlo está en un lugar de categoría y no gastaré mucho en gasolina, esta casa es demasiado grande para mí y bueno, tú te irás de nuevo…

-Entiendo hija, debes estar con chicos de tu edad… quiero ir contigo a verlo mañana antes de irme.

-Claro… ¿quieres cenar algo?- preguntó la morena antes de levantarse.

El día siguiente a las 10 ya estaban en el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Historia, el padre de Ymir quedó complacido con el próximo hogar de su hija, escogió el apartamento 15, se mudaría en 3 días, un día después que su padre saliera de viaje…

Después de despedir a Peter, Ymir empezó a mover sus cosas al departamento, el departamento 16 no se abría nunca… después de llevar la ultima carga de ropa y conectar el teléfono, Ymir decidió ir a la universidad, se inscribiría de nuevo y esperaría a que el semestre comenzara, mientras estaría cerca de Historia y su hija, la rubia vivía en el departamento 16.

Ymir volvía de la universidad y se encontró con cajas a la entrada del departamento y una nota de su padre encima, eran unas cosas que olvidó y unos cuadernos y libros de la escuela, la morena sonrió y empezó a buscar la llave.

-¿Ymir?-

La morena volteó a ver quién le hablaba.

-¿Sasha?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Aquí vivo, me mudé hoy… ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Ese es tu departamento?

-No, vine a ver a Historia, espera, déjame avisarle quién es la nueva vecina- dijo sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta, Ymir se desconcertó ante esto- ¿Historia?... ven a ver quién es tu nueva vecina- escuchó decir un poco más lejos, momentos después la rubia salía con una cómoda pantalonera, tenis y una blusa.

-¿Ymir?

-Hola Historia… soy tu nueva vecina- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ah qué bien! ¿Cuándo te mudaste?

-Hoy, de hecho tengo todo en cajas allá dentro… y aquí afuera también- dijo rascando su cabeza viendo las cajas que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno, podemos ayudarte a desempacar si quieres… ¿no es así Historia?- preguntó Sasha viendo a su amiga.

-Ah claro, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó sonriendo la rubia.

-Eh pues… sí un poco tal vez- dijo sonrojada la morena.

-Vamos pues- dijo Historia saliendo por completo del departamento y dando 3 pasos quedando frente a la puerta del departamento de Ymir.

La chica se apresuró a sacar la llave y abrir la puerta y empezó a empujar las cajas con el pie, Historia iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Ni se te ocurra Historia…

-¿Qué? No me la voy a robar, solo quiero meterla.

-Claro, ¿no quieres cargarla de una vez?

Historia no entendió el sarcasmo y se quedó viendo a su amiga con expresión interrogante.

-¡Historia! No puedes cargar nada pesado y hacer esfuerzo- dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre de la rubia.

-Ah es verdad… algunas veces lo olvido, bueno ustedes metan las cajas, yo las dirijo desde aquí.

-Historia, estás…- preguntó a medias Ymir.

-Sí…- al responder Historia puso sus manos en el abdomen- pero eso será tema de otra plática, metan cajas.

-….- Sasha e Ymir se vieron una a la otra y después a Historia.

-Tu madre tiene suerte de tenerte ahí dentro sino, ella sola estaría metiendo todas estas cajas- dijo Sasha a la altura del abdomen de Historia, después se enderezó y al quedar frente a frente con Historia le sacó la lengua y ambas chicas rieron bajo la mirada confundida de Ymir.

Después que las cajas estaban dentro se pusieron a desempacar, Historia solo ayudaba en cosas simples que no requerían cargar o mover cosas pesadas, después mientras Sasha e Ymir acomodaban los muebles Historia fue a la cocina a hacer algo de comer, pasaron todo el día ahí, antes del anochecer estaban sentadas en la sala viendo la televisión, un reportaje repetido de la mujer más famosa de Shiganshina salía de nuevo al aire.

-Esta mujer me tiene cansada- dijo Sasha- no se ve nada más en los canales que eso.

-Es un descubrimiento importante, no se ve todos los días- dijo Ymir cambiando el canal.

-No lo dudo pero, deberían poner otra cosa, no sé, algo más.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ésta mujer?- preguntó Historia

-¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó Ymir.

-No, nunca pongo atención, ¿quién es?

-Nadie sabe quién es pero, es una mujer de esta ciudad que según los medios y unos médicos puede embarazar mujeres- le dijo Sasha.

Historia instintivamente llevó sus manos al abdomen con la mirada confundida.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupada Ymir.

-… No… solo… estoy cansada y tengo algo de hambre- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Vamos a cenar, yo invito- dijo Ymir.

-¿Podemos cenar aquí? Pide pizza- dijo Historia viendo a la ventana el cielo casi negro de la noche que no tardaba en caer.

-Claro…

La cena transcurrió con calma y tranquilidad al terminar ya era totalmente de noche.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo Ymir al despedirlas en su puerta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, te veremos mañana… Sasha préstame tu llave olvidé la mía dentro- la chica sacó su llave del bolsillo del pantalón y se la dio a Historia, la rubia abrió la puerta y entró, detrás de ella entró Sasha, despidió a la morena con la mano y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Historia se sentó en el sillón de su departamento, Sasha se sentó a su lado, al sentirla la rubia se acurrucó en el pecho de su amiga y Sasha la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada sobre esa mujer?

-Porque toda Shiganshina y el mundo lo sabe, no pensé que fueras la excepción… ¿qué pasa Historia?

-Recuerdas cuando pasó… ¿eso? ¿Qué te dije que había sido una mujer?

-Sí… pero ya sabemos que no- dijo Sasha tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Pero, yo estaba segura… ¿qué tal si es verdad y esa mujer es la misma de los medios?

-No lo creo Historia, esta mujer es de clase alta, de las más altas de Shiganshina, tiene dinero… no creo que ande por las calles de noche haciendo eso… no concuerdan sus estilos de vida, además, todo va bien con el embarazo, todo es normal, no sé si haya problemas con el supuesto hijo de dos mujeres pero tu embarazo es completamente normal, no pienses más en eso.

A Historia le pareció muy lógica la explicación de Sasha y solo asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Además, recuerda que este bebé es solo tuyo y claro, será mi sobrino al cual voy a consentir como no tienes idea…

Historia sonrió.

-¿No tienes sueño?- preguntó Historia.

-Sí, un poco, es cansado acomodar un departamento.

-Vamos a la cama, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

Ambas se levantaron y se prepararon para dormir, Sasha había llevado parte de sus cosas al departamento de Historia, para cuando la noche llegara y ella se quedara ahí, durmieron por separado en un sofá-cama que había comprado Historia, al día siguiente Sasha se levantó y se bañó, mientras Historia le preparaba algo de comer, después Historia se quedó ahí mientras Sasha iba a la universidad.

En la tarde Sasha volvía a entrar al departamento, Historia estaba recién bañada haciendo comida.

-¿Historia? ¿Estás en la cocina? Eso huele delicioso.-

Historia salió de la cocina.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, ¿recuerdas tu clase de arte?

-Sí, ¿qué de bueno puede tener esa maldita clase?- preguntó Historia enojada.

-Que puedes pasarla sin tener que presentarla nuevamente, eso tiene de bueno.

-¿Cómo? Si he faltado dos meses y no iba muy bien que digamos cuando asistía- volvió a decir malhumorada.

-Me encontré a tu maestro y me preguntó por ti, no le di explicaciones, solo le dije que ibas a retomar su materia el año siguiente y me dijo que no era necesario hacerlo así, estaba de buenas o no sé pero me dijo que pondrá un examen al final del curso, donde abarque todo, si vas, lo presentas y pasas él pasará tu calificación normalmente y no tendrás que verlo de nuevo, ni llevar cursos nuevamente con él.-

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto Historia muy sorprendida.

-No lo sé, le dije que te preguntaría a ver si podrías y mañana le contestaba, ¿qué quieres que le diga?

-¡Dile que si! ¿Pero puedes preguntarle algunos libros, los temas, todo eso por favor?

-Claro Historia… ¿me vas a dar de comer ya? Tengo hambre.-

-Ah sí, siéntate, ahora está listo todo.-

Al día siguiente Historia esperaba en la sala ansiosa noticias de su clase, alguien toca la puerta, se intranquiliza, nadie la busca, la única que va es Sasha pero ella tiene llave.

-¿Historia? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Ymir- dice la chica desde afuera.

Historia suspira aliviada y se levanta, al abrir se topa con la mirada miel de la morena.

-Hola Historia... disculpa que te moleste pero, aun no tengo gas, ¿crees que puedas prestarme un momento tu cocina?-

-Mm... Pues... no puedo, lo siento.-

Ymir frunce el ceño y busca algo en sus bolsas.

-Bueno gracias, disculpa que te haya molestado- dijo sacando las llaves de su departamento y levantando del suelo platos, sartenes y comida.

-Ymir...

-¿Sí?- dijo volteando a verla.

-Lo siento en verdad, tal vez después... Sasha no está y...

-Está bien, no te preocupes, gracias- Ymir caminó dentro perdiéndose de la mirada de Historia, la cual después de cerrar la puerta escuchó la puerta de Ymir, a los segundos volvió a escuchar la puerta y los pasos de Ymir alejándose, se sintió un poco mal por haberle negado la entrada a Ymir pero realmente no la conocía, ¿exageraba?

Tal vez debía empezar a confiar en la gente nuevamente, no en toda pero sí en alguien, Sasha no estaría siempre ahí, debía tratar de independizarse, cuando volviera Ymir se disculparía con ella.

Media hora después Historia escuchó pasos, se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y vio pasar a Ymir, en ese momento abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Ymir!

-¡Aahh! ¡Historia!...- dijo Ymir empezando a toser, se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho con la mano abierta y dio un trago al refresco que traía- ¡me asustaste! ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Comprando comida.-

-Ah... ¿por qué?- preguntó Historia apenada.

-Porque tengo hambre y no tengo gas en el departamento.

-Ymir yo quiero disculparme contigo por eso- la morena asintió y se metió una papa a la francesa a la boca-... ¿qué comes?-

-McDonalds...

-No deberías comer eso.-

-No tengo gas aquí, está bien para pasar el día, mañana vendrán a instalarlo- dijo comiendo otra papa y sonriendo.

-No es por eso... ¿quieres pasar?-

-¿Ya llegó Sasha?

-No, pero no debe tardar, ¿quieres pasar?- repitió Historia, la morena se dio cuenta que quería compensar el rechazo anterior.

-Ok.-

Ambas entraron y se sentaron a platicar mientras Ymir terminaba de comer.

Sasha iba entrando cuando escuchó voces, le sorprendió ya que Historia no quería abrir la puerta, esa era una de las razones por la cual ella tenía llave.

-¿Historia? ... ya tengo aquí tu guía para el examen de arte... Ymir qué sorpresa- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Sasha, estaba por irme... disculpa que me entrometa pero, ¿dijiste arte?

-Sí- respondió Historia- tengo que estudiar para un examen de arte... odio el arte.

-No deberías, es hermoso... puedo ayudarte a estudiar si quieres, me encanta el arte- dijo Ymir sonriendo.

-Ah, ¿en verdad?- preguntó Historia indecisa.

-Sí Historia, acepta, tal vez se te haga más fácil así- dijo Sasha.

-Yo no quiero molestarte Ymir, no sé...

-No me molestas, me encanta el arte y es bueno hacer algo mientras entro a la universidad y si eso te ayuda pues qué mejor.

-...Ok, acepto tu propuesta, cuando puedes venir... o... ¿quieres que yo vaya?-

-Yo vendré, qué te parece mañana a las 10?-

-Me parece bien- dijo Historia sonriendo.

-Bien, me voy, te veré mañana Historia, adiós Sasha.

-Adiós Ymir- dijo Sasha.

Ymir volvió al departamento y esperó la llamada de su padre, a los pocos minutos le llamó diciéndole que ya estaba en el hotel y todo iba bien, después Ymir cenó cereal y se durmió, el día siguiente empezaría con su tarea de ganarse el cariño de Historia.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** El nombre y apellido del papá de Ymir, son inventados por mi, necesitaba ponerle un apellido a Ymir así que busque apellidos suecos ya que a según por internet se dice que ella es sueca pero lo dudo jajaja en fin, espero que les este agradando el fic :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es **xALEJANDRAx** todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 5.**

La mañana siguiente se levantó tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo de arreglarse, no quería ser impuntual con Historia, quería empezar con el pie derecho, a la hora ya estaba tocando la puerta de la rubia.

-Hola Ymir, pasa- dijo la rubia poco después.

-Hola… ¿estás lista?-

-No he desayunado pero está bien podemos comenzar así…-

-Claro que no Historia, come, no debes descuidarte- dijo viéndole el vientre.

-Bueno, ¿tú ya desayunaste?-

-No pero así está bien.-

-Siéntate Ymir, haré algo rápido para comer y después comenzaremos.-

La morena empezaba a sentir hambre y aceptó, minutos después Historia llegó con dos platos, ambas comieron, después Historia tomó sus pastillas y se sentaron en la sala.

-Mira Ymir, esto es lo que vendrá en el examen, se supone que lo vi en clase pero la verdad me aburre tanto que, casi no recuerdo.-

-Ok, no veas el arte como algo aburrido, trata de ver a los artistas como seres fuera de lo común que tuvieron la habilidad de expresar sus emociones e ideas de una manera tal que aún después de siglos se les sigue admirando.-

-Pues sí pero... mira por ejemplo esta, autorretrato de Van Gogh... es... como su foto, ¿o sea esto qué?- dijo Historia con cara de fastidio.-

Ymir rió ante la cara que puso Historia.

-Este autorretrato fue hecho en 1889, sabes que este hombre era un atormentado ¿verdad?-

-...No- dijo Historia un poco más interesada.

-Bueno, sufría de una enfermedad mental, escuchaba voces, y una de las mejores formas para expresar su desesperación y miedos fue pintando, él abrió la brecha para los llamados expresionistas, en la etapa del expresionismo del arte, porque expresaba todo por medio del arte, mucha gente lo conoce como el pelirrojo loco que se cortó la oreja, pero mira, quiero mostrarte algo, acércate aquí- dijo mostrándole la foto de la obra -mira sus ojos... ¿ves cómo pintó sus cejas? ¿Qué ves en ellos?

-Desesperación creo, ansiedad, miedo tal vez- dijo Historia viendo detenidamente la imagen.

-Sí... ahora mira estas líneas en el fondo, ¿qué parece?-

-No lo sé... tal vez... fantasmas, no sé, ¿Qué te parecen a ti Ymir?

-Lo mismo que a ti, todo lo que lo atormentaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, dicen que se cortó la oreja para dársela a una prostituta que lo despreció pero, también dicen que lo hizo para no escuchar más voces que venían de su cabeza...-

Historia abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó a ver a Ymir.

-Vaya... esto es interesante, pobre hombre.-

-Así es Historia, no puedes amar algo que no conoces…pero empecemos desde el principio, pintura rupestre…-

Ymir e Historia se la pasaron 3 horas hablando animadamente del arte, Historia estaba interesada realmente y le gustaba que Ymir pareciera tener todas las respuestas.

-Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes, hubiera sido más fácil llevar esta clase, ¿cómo sabes tanto de esto?-

-Me gusta el arte, es algo maravilloso, he tenido la oportunidad de ver algunas de estas obras en los museos… no te imaginas lo que se siente al tenerlas enfrente.-

-¿Sabes? Haré de esta obra, el autorretrato mi favorita, me identifico mucho con ella…-

-Sí- dijo Ymir viendo a Historia- además, Van Gogh tenía los ojos azules, como tú, algo más en común.-

Historia rió por la ocurrencia de Ymir.

-Vaya, es la segunda vez que veo a Historia reír con tantas ganas contigo Ymir- dijo Sasha a su espalda con comida.

-Hola Sasha- dijo Ymir.

-Hola- dijo Historia levantándose a besarla.

-Hola chicas, hola bebé- dijo poniendo la mano en el vientre de Historia- ¿no tienen hambre? Porque yo sí.-

Ambas chicas dieron por terminada la clase y fueron a comer.

* * *

Las clases siguieron por algunos meses más, siempre en la mañana aunque no todos los días, ya que Ymir quería estar a solas con Historia, la relación entre las chicas iba fluyendo y se llevaban muy bien, la confianza creció y ya eran amigas, Historia supo de las depresiones de Ymir por tener a su padre lejos, lo que pasó con su madre, Ymir sabía de la relación de su familia, y el miedo que tenía de decirles sobre su embarazo, Historia nunca contó lo que le pasó e Ymir fingió no saberlo, no quería presionarla ahora que las cosas iban bien, Sasha por su parte estaba muy contenta, Historia parecía haberse recuperado casi totalmente, ya no tenía miedo salir de día sola, aunque no lo hacía muy seguido, ya se quedaba menos veces con Historia, de alguna manera el hecho de saber que Ymir estaba a 3 pasos de la puerta la hacía sentir un poco más segura, el vientre de Historia comenzaba a notarse.

**6 MESES DESPUÉS**

Sasha, Ymir e Historia estaban sentadas en la sala del departamento de Historia, estaban viendo televisión, Historia había pasado satisfactoriamente el examen de arte y ahora solo se relajaba en compañía de sus amigas, alguien toca la puerta y Sasha se levanta a abrir, la persona que encuentra la deja con la boca abierta.

-Hola Sasha, ¿cómo estás?-

-¡Se..señora Reiss!... cómo…. Eh ¿cómo está?-

-Bien gracias, ¿mi hija está en casa?-

-Ehh ella…-

-¿Sasha quién es?- preguntó Historia desde la sala.

-Ah ahí está, gracias Sasha- dijo la mujer entrando.

-¿Sasha quién es?- dice Historia saliendo de la sala quedando de frente con su madre-¡…mamá!-

-¡Historia hija! como has…- la señora volteó a ver el abdomen de su hija y después volteó a la cara de Historia la cual estaba tan roja como un tomate- Historia… ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarme qué pasa?-

-Mamá… yo… ¿qué quieres que te explique?- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Mientras Sasha e Ymir estaban de pie a un lado de Historia dándole solo apoyo moral.

-Vamos a tu cuarto, necesitamos hablar- dijo la señora con calma a su hija, mientras Sasha e Ymir solo voltearon a verse preocupadas.

La madre de Historia cerró la puerta con seguro mientras Historia se detenía cerca de la cama, su madre inspeccionó la habitación, todo parecía estar como siempre, excepto por la cuna a un lado de la cama, unos juguetes aún en sus cajas y algo de ropita en su empaque.

-Y bien…-

-Mamá… no se qué quieres que te diga… yo estoy…-

-Embarazada, lo sé, lo noté al verte… cuánto tienes ¿7, 8 meses?-

-Ocho… mamá, lo siento mucho, sé que no debí pero…- Historia no pudo terminar la frase, su mamá la estaba abrazando, la chica solo se aferra al cuerpo de su madre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Historia? ¿Por qué?-

-Mamá… perdóname por favor, tenía miedo… no sabía que ibas a pensar de mí después… yo…-

-Historia, ¿dónde está su padre?-

-¿Qué?-

-El padre de mi nieto, ¿dónde está?- dijo la mujer separándose un poco de su hija.

-Yo… él… él no está conmigo…- dijo Historia separándose totalmente y sentándose con un poco de trabajo en la cama.

-¿Se fue?-

-Sí, pero… por acuerdo mutuo, él no huyó- dijo antes de que la mujer empezara a odiar a ese hombre que Historia realmente tampoco conocía.

-Entiendo… me habría gustado conocerlo… es el padre de mi nieto a fin de cuentas.-

Historia sonrió un poco y puso las manos en su abdomen.

-¿Entonces no estás enojada?-

-Claro que no hija, estoy muy sorprendida nunca pensé venir y encontrarte así y estoy molesta porque no me lo dijiste, ¿quién te ha estado cuidando?-

-Sasha e Ymir mamá, han estado conmigo casi desde que lo supe…-

-… No salgas, hablaré con ellas- la mujer abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente encontrando a las chicas de pie hablando.

-¡Ymir!- dijo la mujer en voz alta, la morena volteó y pasó saliva nerviosa, la mujer terminó por acercarse- así que ustedes han estado cuidando a Historia…

-…Sí- dijo Ymir.

-Esto no lo esperaba de ti Sasha… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Es que… nosotras la hemos estado cuidando… está en buenas manos… Historia está bien y cuando no está Ymir estoy yo, ella nunca está sola, Ymir vive en el departamento de al lado y… algunas veces yo me quedo aquí en las noches…-

La señora Reiss levantó la mano para hacer callar a Sasha.

-Historia es mi hija, debiste decirme… ¿conoces al padre?-

Sasha se puso roja de rabia al recordar el por qué Historia estaba embarazada, Ymir empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa mientras Sasha buscaba a su amiga con la mirada, la encontró detrás de la señora.

-Mamá ya deja de preguntar por él, es un buen hombre pero estamos separados.-

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que el timbre del horno anunció que la comida estaba lista…

-¿Quieres probar la excelente comida de Ymir? Cocina muy bien… tomó un curso en Italia, ¿no es así Ymir?- dijo Historia tratando de romper el silencio.

-Sí sí, pase por favor, en un momento sirvo los platos- dijo la morena sin saber bien qué decir.

-Será mejor que vayamos antes de que Historia arrase con el guisado entero- dijo Sasha muy seria, después todas rieron e Historia se sonrojó.

-Me da hambre, ni modo que no coma- dijo después de un momento de seriedad.

La comida transcurrió en una aparente calma, casi nadie hablo pero se sentía relajado el ambiente, la mamá veía mucho a Historia, mientras que Sasha e Ymir veían al techo e Historia las veía a todas.

-Bueno Ymir, debo decirte, realmente cocinas bien- dijo la señora- debes pasarme la receta.-

-Claro- dijo Ymir con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿te vas a quedar un tiempo aquí?-

-Pues, pensé que estabas ocupada y solo venia a verte pero ahora con esto pues creo que me quedaré unos días, claro si quieres.-

-Claro que quiero mamá, de hecho, en dos días Ymir saldrá de viaje y Sasha irá con su familia unos días, tendremos tiempo para nosotras.

Ymir iría con su padre a un evento de caridad fuera de la ciudad, tardaría una semana de viaje y otra más para convivir con su padre mientras Sasha fue con su familia a casa de la abuela mientras madre e hija se reencontraban y quedaron como si nada hubiera pasado, la mujer preguntaba siempre que podía por el padre del niño, conocía a su hija, sabía que no se entregaría a alguien de tal manera si no lo amara, ¿por qué estaban distanciados? No le gustaban los secretos pero respetaba la intimidad de su hija, al día de volver Ymir y Sasha una tía de Historia se enfermó y su madre tuvo que volver, pero regresaría antes de nacer su nieto.

Hanji, la joven doctora se desesperaba, Historia estaba por dar a luz y en los 8 meses y medio nunca vio a Ymir e Historia juntas, fue invitada a dar conferencias respecto al tema, los medios llegaron a ofrecerle millones de euros por el nombre, ella nunca dijo nada, con el reconocimiento que había logrado era suficiente, pero ahora quería decir que atendía desde el inicio la primera mujer embarazada por otra, pero no podía ya que Historia no le daba oportunidad ya que nunca iba con alguien que no fuera su inseparable amiga e Ymir le pedía más tiempo.

Historia estaba sentada en el sillón, últimamente se sentía cansada, ya no podía ni con su alma, ya quería que su hijo naciera, no quería saber si era niña o niño, sería una sorpresa, a media mañana de un cansado y molesto día Historia estaba por levantarse cuando sintió un dolor debajo del vientre.

-¡Aah! ¡Sasha! ¡Ymir!- dijo tratando de no moverse.

-¿Historia qué pasa?- dijo Ymir saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Donde... está Sasha?- preguntó Historia empezando a agitarse.

-En tu cuarto, revisando unas cosas, ¿te sientes mal?-

-Sí... debemos ir... al hospital.-

Ymir abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido, su hija estaba por nacer, después de haber estado con Historia cuidándola y cumpliéndole los antojos y caprichos por fin iba a nacer, podría verla, tocarla, amarla...

-¡Ymir! Ve... por Sasha.-

La morena salió del letargo mental en que estaba y corrió al cuarto.

-¡Sasha! Debemos llevar a Historia al hospital.-

-¿Qué? ¿Se siente mal?- dijo la chica levantándose de un brinco de la silla.

-Eso creo, vamos.-

Ambas salieron corriendo y vieron a Historia con una mano en el vientre bajo y otra en la cintura, debajo de sus pies había algo parecido a agua.

-Se me rompió... la fuente... debemos irnos- dijo entre asustada y emocionada.

Sasha tomó las llaves del auto y la maleta que tenía días lista cerca de la puerta, mientras Ymir la ayudaba a caminar.

-Tranquila Historia, todo estará bien, respira así- dijo mientras respiraba ruidosamente tratando de ponerle el ejemplo.

-¿Ymir?- dijo Historia volteando a verla.

-¿Sí Historia?-

-Cállate por favor... me estresas...-

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es **xALEJANDRAx** todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 6.**

-¡Doctor!- gritaba Historia desde la cama del hospital donde Ymir le había conseguido un buen cuarto, nadie la atendía, Sasha había salido a preguntar mientras Historia se retorcía de dolor en intervalos de 20 o 25 minutos.

-Historia cálmate, si te exaltas conseguirás más dolor- trataba de confortarla Ymir.

-Ymir... deberías hablar con alguien... di que eres Ymir Lindberg y... necesitas un médico... nadie te niega nada.

-Sasha está viendo eso, mientras piensa en algo relajante, un campo verde con grandes árboles que dan sombra, tú estás acostada ahí, imagina que tienes un tazón de frutas, imagina que...

-¡Ymir Lindberg!- dijo tomándola de la blusa- ¡imagina calmantes para mí y tráelos!

-Ok...

Ymir iba a salir cuando Sasha ya venía con el médico.

-Buenas tardes señorita, señora...

-Hola doctor... podría darme algo para el dolor... por favor.

-Su ginecóloga viene en camino nos recomendó no darle nada, no debe tardar.

-¡Ymir! ¡Dile algo!- dijo Historia empezando a llorar.

-Doctor, tal vez deba darle algo no cree, mírela- dijo la morena preocupada.

-Lo siento señorita...- dijo el médico esperando el nombre de Ymir.

\- Lindberg, Ymir Lindberg.

-¿Lindberg?... entiendo déjeme ver dónde está su doctora- el médico salió apresurado del cuarto y volvió a los 2 minutos con una jeringa en la mano.

-Vaya, tienes un apellido mágico- le dijo Sasha al oído.

-Señora Reiss hablé con su ginecóloga, me dijo qué puedo ponerle, esto debe quitarle el dolor en poco tiempo- dijo mientras metía el líquido en el suero de Historia.

-Gracias...- dijo Historia secándose una lágrima.

El médico esperó unos minutos y después de checar su reloj salió, Historia cambió de expresión en cuestión de segundos.

-Ymir... te amo, gracias- dijo Historia con una expresión de relajación.

-Eh... sí Historia yo te quiero también.

-Sasha... a ti también te amo.

-Cuanto amor tienes para dar hoy...- dijo Sasha riendo.

-Sí... ¡Hanji! También te amo- dijo viendo hacia la puerta. Ymir se paralizó, no recordaba que su ginecóloga era la misma.

-Hola Historia... Sasha, ¿Ymir qué tal va todo?- dijo la doctora poniéndose una bata.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Sasha.

-Sí claro, Ymir es mi...

-Paciente, ella me checa a mí también.

Hanji frunció el ceño pero en ese momento puso toda su atención en Historia a la cual el poderoso pero pequeño sedante estaba pasando.

* * *

-¡Ok Historia ahora empuja!- decía la doctora en la sala de partos.

-¡No! ¡Duele!

-Historia, mientras menos empujes más dolerá, ¡empuja!-

Historia acostada en la cama con el cabello pegado en la cara por el sudor y lágrimas asintió, Sasha tomó su mano mientras Ymir estaba casi a un lado de la doctora, esperando para ver nacer a su hija.

-Muy bien Historia, empuja una vez más, lo más fuerte que puedas, será la última.

Historia tomó aire y cerró los ojos mientras pujaba, sintió un dolor más fuerte que los anteriores la cual la hizo gritar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, después de eso, Historia dejó de sentir tanto dolor y su cuerpo se relajó.

Ymir estaba muy nerviosa, vio salir una pequeña cabecita con cabello un poco claro, no distinguía si era castaño como el de ella o rubio como el de Historia, Ymir sintió que su corazón salía del pecho al escucharla llorar, era su hija, la cual estaba en los brazos de Hanji, Ymir siguió a Hanji mientras Sasha se quedaba dándole apoyo y secando el sudor y las lágrimas que aun salían de los ojos de su amiga.

-¡Es niña!- Se escucha a Sasha a lo lejos.

-Dios… es maravillosa- dijo Ymir a punto de llorar de emoción mientras Hanji la limpiaba, no quiso tener ayuda de nadie más aunque un pediatra estaba ahí para cualquier cosa.

-Es tu hija Ymir… te pedí que cortaras el cordón umbilical pero no reaccionabas, lo hice yo.

-No te escuché, discúlpame… ¿puedo cargarla?- dijo mientras veía a la pequeña de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello liso y rubio, no podía ver sus ojos ya que la niña aún lloraba a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados.

-Llévala con Historia.

Al momento de cargarla la niña calmó su llanto y en el camino hasta donde estaba Historia se calló, Hanji las observaba atentamente, Ymir llegó hasta con Historia y Sasha, la morena le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña, después se la dejó en el pecho a Historia y la besó de igual manera en la frente.

-Es hermosa… Sasha… no habría podido hacerlo, mírala, es tan pequeña- dijo Historia llorando de emoción tomando su manita.

Sasha asintió y sonrió, después se acercó y besó a ambas mujeres, mientras Ymir parecía estar en trance, solo las observaba, entendió lo que Historia había dicho, en algún momento pensó en abortar pero no lo hizo, unas lágrimas de culpabilidad empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas pero después nuevos bríos nacieron en ella, nunca podría dejarla, ni a Historia ni a su pequeña.

-Historia, te pasaremos a tu habitación, nuestra labor aquí terminó, llegando allá será mejor que empieces a darle de comer- dijo la doctora.

-Claro… ¿tienes hambre pequeña?- dijo Historia tocando el escaso cabello de su hija- cabello rubio…- dijo para después sonreír.

Historia fue mandada de vuelta a la habitación, Sasha estaría con ella mientras Ymir iba a hablar con la doctora sobre los cuidados de Historia.

-Ymir esto es fascinante- dijo la doctora dentro de su auto con puertas y vidrios cerrados.

-¿Exactamente qué es tan fascinante y por qué?-

-Tu hija… creo que sabe quién eres tú, al cargarla dejó de llorar, eso solo pasa cuando los carga su madre...

-Soy su madre- dijo Ymir en voz baja volteando a todos lados.

-Sí Ymir pero los bebés se calman porque escuchan el corazón que han escuchado 9 meses… ella no tuvo contacto directo contigo, ¿cómo sabe que eres su madre?-

-Si tú no sabes que eres la doctora, yo que soy la paciente menos...

-Necesito estudiar a tu hija.-

-¿¡Qué!? No, definitivamente no, no la quiero metida en todo esto, ¡es un bebé por dios!-

-Ymir... Historia no sabe nada ¿verdad? no sabe de ti, no sabe que su hija es tu hija también.-

-...N-No-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué escondes? ¿Son amigas solamente? ¿Fue una noche de copas y ella no recuerda? ¿Por qué temes tanto decirle?-

-Ella no lo entenderá, yo quiero estar cerca de mi hija, lo estoy ahora, todo el embarazo estuve con ella, yo fui con ella, le compraba lo que se le antojara a Historia, vivo casi con ella...

-No se trata de eso Ymir, no es de compañía o comprensión.-

-Tú no la conoces Hanji, no has estado con ella día y noche, cuidándola, conviviendo 8 meses, sentir las patadas y movimientos de mi hija en la mano, nunca te recargaste en ella esperando que se moviera, Historia nunca se quedó dormida en tu brazos mientras veía las noticias de las 10, nunca te levantaste a media noche a calentar leche porque no podía dormir, nunca la consolaste ni trataste de tranquilizarla cuando las hormonas la hacían estar voluble, limpiando sus lágrimas, riendo con ella, tú solo la revisabas cada mes, la veías media hora una vez al mes, no pretendas venderme la idea de ser madre ni decirme cómo tratar a la madre de mi hija ni de cómo cuidarlas.-

-…Tienes razón…-

-Debo irme, iré a cuidar a mi hija- Ymir salió del auto y caminó hacia dentro del hospital.

Cuando Ymir volvió al cuarto encontró a Historia durmiendo, mientras Sasha estaba de pie cargando a la niña, Ymir se acercó hasta donde estaban en silencio, para mala suerte de las chicas el ruido de Ymir al entrar despertó a la pequeña, tenía mueca de que iba a empezar a llorar.

-Shh pequeña, despertarás a mamá- le dijo Sasha- ¡Ymir! La acababa de dormir, Historia está exhausta quiero que descanse.-

-Dámela antes que llore.-

Sasha le pasó a la niña, la morena se la recargó en el pecho y la pequeña rubia después de unos segundos volvió a dormir.-

-Vaya... – dijo Sasha realmente sorprendida.

-¿Ya viste sus ojos?- preguntó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Al color de sus ojos, ¿los tiene como Historia?- dijo Ymir meciendo a la pequeña.

-No, no ha abierto los ojos, es muy pequeña aún.-

-Ah...-

Ymir esperaba ver algo de ella en su hija, a pesar de contar con la confianza de Historia, la rubia no le había dicho como fue el embarazo, siempre manejó lo que le dijo a su madre, que el padre de su hijo era un buen hombre pero que estaban separados por acuerdo mutuo, solo Sasha sabía la verdad por boca de la misma Historia.

La bebé se movió y empezó a hacer ruido.

-Creo que tiene hambre- dijo Ymir, Sasha se acercó a verla y en eso la pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente y fijo su mirada en Ymir.

-Te está viendo...

-No puede ser, un bebé a esa edad no ve nada más que sombras- la pequeña seguía viendo fijamente a la morena.

-Mira sus ojos Ymir... son color miel... hermosos- Ymir sonrió y volteó a ver a Sasha- son... como los tuyos...

Ymir desvió la mirada hacia su hija nuevamente, ella seguía viéndola.

-Tiene hambre, Historia sigue durmiendo, ¿qué hacemos?- dijo Ymir.

-Nadie más puede hacer ese trabajo ahora más que Historia, esperemos un poco si no despierta la despertamos.-

Las chicas esperaron unos minutos, Sasha le pidió a la niña, cuando ésta dejo los brazos de Ymir empezó a llorar despertando a Historia.

-Parece que no le caigo bien- dijo a Historia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo tallándose los ojos.

-La carga Ymir y está tranquila, la cargas tú y está feliz, la cargo yo y comienza a llorar... tanto que quiero a mi sobrina- dijo dejándosela a Historia en el pecho.

-¿Por qué llora?- pregunto Historia preocupada.

-Tiene hambre, no tiene nada malo- dijo Ymir.

-Mm... veremos- dijo acomodándose a la niña para después descubrir su pecho, la pequeña como si supiera qué hacer pegó los labios al pezón de su madre y empezó a succionar, Ymir presenciaba toda la escena, vio el rosado pezón de Historia con los pequeños labios de su hija en él, recordó lo que ella misma le hizo a ese pezón meses atrás, la forma cruel como la lastimó solo porque podía hacerlo, recordó las lágrimas de la rubia... empezó a sentirse muy culpable, Historia era buena chica, tal vez en otras circunstancias habrían sido buenas amigas como eran ahora, si ella no tuviera ese trauma creado por su madre, el poder que le daba el dinero y la falta total de autoridad, no habría lastimado a Historia pero si no la hubiera lastimado su hija no estaría ahí ahora, no era lo correcto pero... el celular de Ymir comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero, lo sacó y vio el identificador.

-Hola papá- dijo la morena aclarando su garganta y sus pensamientos viendo hacia la apacible escena que le regalaba Historia mientras Sasha buscaba ropa limpia para ambas en la maleta.

-¿Ymir? Soy Reiner, los muchachos y yo necesitamos hablar contigo, ¿crees que puedas venir a la bodega en una hora?- dijo la voz de unos de los hombres que la acompañaban en las noches.

-Claro papá, te veré en una hora, espérame ahí- dijo y colgó- chicas... tengo algo que hacer, volveré e horas, si necesitan algo me llaman- y salió rápidamente con una opresión en el estomago.

La morena manejaba su auto mientras lágrimas de felicidad y culpabilidad salían de sus ojos, estaba tan feliz de tener a su hija pero a la vez la conciencia la torturaba a cada momento, compró un café y se detuvo en una esquina a beberlo y calmarse, tenía mucho que analizar, lo que importaba ahora era estar con Historia y su hija… ¿qué nombre le pondría Historia? De seguro le preguntaría a Sasha y a ella pero la decisión sería de Historia, sería "algún nombre Reiss"… por qué no podría ser "algún nombre Lindberg" o mejor aun "algún nombre Reiss Lindberg o Lindberg Reiss" Ymir sonrió, la ley no permitía ese tipo de registro en el nombre de un bebé, ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado, con Ymir hasta las leyes cambiarían, terminó su café y volvió a su camino, llegó puntual a la cita en la bodega.

-Hola muchachos, ¿qué pasa?- dijo entrando.

-Hola Ymir- dijo Reiner- wow, te ves preciosa vestida de mujer.

-Ah gracias… ¿para qué querían verme?- preguntó sentándose frente ellos.

-El gobierno retomó nuestro caso, quiere darnos un trabajo bien pagado y un tratamiento nuevo a base de células madre o algo así, el caso es que quiere que vayamos a Jinae.-

-¿Al sur de Rose?- preguntó Ymir.

-Sí hay mucho trabajo que hacer allá, la población es poca y necesitan hombres fuertes como nosotros.

Ymir rió de muy buena gana -Sí claro… ¿qué clase de trabajo harán allá?- preguntó después de reír.

-Algunas cosas de carga pesada en el pueblo… Otras en el río...- dijo Reiner.

-¿Qué necesitan de mí? No me llamaron solo para despedirse ¿o sí?-

-No… queremos pedirte dinero prestado… para poder llegar allá…-

-¿Cuánto necesitan?-

-Sería viaje en avión y después en tren…-

-¿Cuánto necesitan Reiner?-

-1000 dólares…-

-¿Cada uno?- preguntó Ymir.

-Sí…-

-Ok, como bien saben nunca cargo chequera ni nada de eso, mañana les traeré el cheque.

-Ymir cómo quedará… ya sabes, lo que hacíamos antes.-

-Quedará como está, en el pasado, después de mañana, ustedes no me conocen ni yo los conozco, no les he visto ni me han visto jamás.-

-Claro, gracias Ymir, te extrañaremos.-

-Lo sé chicos, cuídense- dijo Ymir abrazándolos y saliendo de ahí.

Las cosas estarían bien, esto debía ser una señal, los chicos se irían y estarían mejor que ahí, nada la ligaría con su escabroso pasado, excepto Historia y su hija, desde el momento en que se enteró del embarazo su vida cambió, su forma de pensar cambió tenía solo 20 años, casi 21, tenía toda la vida por delante para estar con su hija y con Historia… sin duda Historia era hermosa y le gustaba, no por nada la escogió aquella noche, pero, Historia nunca hablaba de novios o novias… después de su experiencia era normal, aun así Ymir vislumbraba la posibilidad de estar con Historia… de volver a tenerla, esta vez sin violencia, esta vez sí le haría el amor, no la tomaría a la fuerza… Ymir sacudió su cabeza, Historia era solo su amiga, y si quería estar cerca de su hija debía seguir así, no quería hacer nada que pudiera alejarla.

* * *

Historia estaba en el hospital aún, la pequeña comió y se durmió.

-Sasha, esto es magnífico, es rubia, como yo… nada cambió en ella.

-Historia… algo cambió.

-¿Qué?

-Sus ojos… no son azules como los tuyos… son color miel…

-¿Miel?... ¿Miel como tus ojos?- preguntó Historia con temor.

-No, un poco más claro… como los ojos de Ymir… lo siento Historia.

Historia se recargó en la cama y suspiró.

-Historia, sus ojos son hermosos, debes verla…

-¿Tráela quieres?- dijo Historia refiriéndose a la niña, Sasha fue a la cuna que tenía ahí en el mismo cuarto.

-Está dormida, trataré de no despertarla- dijo mientras la levantaba, después de sacarla de la cuna la llevó con Historia y se la puso en los brazos, Historia la observó detenidamente.

-Mira Sasha, cabello rubio, mi mismo color de piel… pero tiene ojos miel y al parecer tendrá pecas…-

-Historia, es tu hija, no tu clon, no podía ser igual que tú…-

-Lo sé, solo hago el recuento de los daños como se dice popularmente, no me importa si no tiene ojos azules, la amo como es, es perfecta- dijo besándola, la pequeña se movió y abrió los ojos un momento para después volver a dormirse.

-¿Viste sus ojos?- preguntó Sasha.

-Sí, muy lindos… ten, llévala de nuevo a su cuna, quisiera dormir un poco antes de que vuelva a darle hambre.-

Sasha tomó a la niña y se quedó observando a Historia caer en el sueño que tanta falta le hacía.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es **xALEJANDRAx** todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Lemon y Yumikuri del bueno xD

**Capítulo 7.**

Después de 2 días Historia volvió a su departamento, Ymir se había despedido de los hombres el día anterior y con ellos también de su pasado, ahora se dedicaba a cuidar a Historia y ayudarla con la pequeña cuando Sasha no estaba con ella.

-Historia, ¿ya pensaste en un nombre?- preguntó la morena mientras acariciaba el cabello de la bebé.

-Sí, me gusta Amelia.-

-¿Amelia? ¿No te parece muy francés?

-Sí pero, me gusta- respondió la rubia acercándose envuelta en una bata- Ymir, ¿te has fijado como te ve? Tan… fijamente, no sé, es raro ¿no crees?-

-Tal vez solo le llamo la atención por algo, soy la única con el cabello corto, tal vez por eso…

-No lo creo, no ve tu cabello, te ve a ti.

-Histo, un bebé a esta edad no ve nada, solo ve sombras, tal vez reconoce mi voz pero no puede ver más allá de una cosa no definida.

-Mmm entonces no lo sé, le daré de comer- dijo sentándose en la cama y recibiendo a la niña- ¿sabes Ymir? Se llamará Amelia, a Sasha y a mi mamá también le pareció muy francés pero me gusta.-

-Bueno, es tu decisión, tú sabes, ahora regreso- dijo la morena saliendo, no le gustaba ver cuando Historia amamantaba a su hija, la conciencia no la dejaba en paz cuando eso pasaba, la madre de Historia había llegado casi al dar a luz la rubia y se volvía loca de emoción al ver a su nieta, le encantaban los ojos de la pequeña, sería una chica muy hermosa cuando creciera, tan hermosa como Historia pero con ojos color miel.

El mes que estuvo la mamá de Historia con ella, Ymir pasó poco tiempo en el departamento de Historia, no quería interferir mucho en su relación, extrañaba a la enana ojiazul y tenía ansias por ver a su hija, mientras Sasha tampoco iba mucho por la misma razón que Ymir, al finalizar el tiempo, la misma Ymir llevó a la mamá de Historia al aeropuerto y la despidió, Historia recibía constantes llamadas de su hermana mayor y su abuela, iba a mandarles fotos de Amelia por internet, ya que por motivos de la escuela de las chicas y la salud de la abuela no podían viajar de momento.

Al volver del aeropuerto Ymir fue al departamento de Historia, al entrar ésta la abrazó sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

-Te extrañé Ymir- le dijo con sus brazos en el cuello de la morena.

-También yo Histo... ¿cómo está Amelia?-

-Bien, también extrañándote- dijo alejándose un poco de Ymir quedando separada por muy poco, solo se veían-... tus ojos Ymir... son como los de Amelia- dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Eso es malo?-

-No... Tus ojos son hermosos...-

Ambas se quedaron viendo, Historia seguía acariciando la cara de Ymir.

-Disculpen...- dijo Sasha no muy lejos, al escucharla se separaron rápidamente asustadas como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

-¡Sasha!- dijo Historia.

-Disculpen que las interrumpa pero, olvidé las llaves de mi casa aquí esta mañana... solo vengo por eso y me voy... – entró rápidamente al cuarto de Historia y momentos después salió- aquí están... nos vemos chicas.

Al salir, Historia e Ymir se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, no sabían qué decir o qué hacer, Amelia empezó a llorar.

-Iré por ella- dijo Historia muy sonrojada, Ymir se sentó en el sillón- mira quién está aquí bebe- le dijo a la pequeña que se veía molesta, llegó hasta donde estaba Ymir sentada e Historia se la dio, la pequeña se quedó viendo a Ymir atentamente y la morena besó su cabeza- podrías verla un momento, iré a cocinar algo para comer.

-Claro no hay problema- dijo Ymir.

Historia se fue a la cocina y ella acostó a Amelia en el sillón y se hincó en el suelo observándola, la pequeña ahora veía al techo.

-Amelia...-susurró la morena, la rubiecita no volteó a verla pero pareció poner más atención a la voz de Ymir- sabes quién soy ¿verdad mi pequeña? De alguna manera lo sabes... nunca quise que las cosas pasaran así, tu madre, Historia es tan buena... me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento de tu nacimiento, cambiaste mi vida y apenas tienes un mes... estaré junto a ti, no seré como mi madre... porque así como Historia, yo soy tu madre también... Pero ese será nuestro secreto- Amelia empezó a inquietarse, Ymir se levantó y la cargó- todo estará bien mi pequeña no temas- le dijo al oído y fue a la cocina, ni Historia ni Ymir comentaron lo sucedido y el día transcurrió normalmente, al entrar la tarde Ymir volvió a su departamento al ver por la ventana a Sasha entrar al edificio.

* * *

-¿Ibas a besarla?- preguntó Sasha.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca? Es mi amiga así como tú, no te beso a ti ¿o sí?- dijo Historia saliendo del cuarto, Amelia dormía después de comer.

-Historia, las vi, de no haber llegado se habrían besado.-

-¿Y si ese fuera el caso qué? ¿Dejarías de hablarme? ¿Si me hubieras visto besar a Ymir retirarías tu amistad de mí?-

-¡No! Historia eso no me importa pero ¿qué hay de Ymir? No quiero que por una confusión salgas lastimada, tú misma lo dijiste, es tu amiga, quién te asegura que Ymir no te ve tan solo como amiga...

Historia suspiró.

-No soy lesbiana Sasha... no sé qué pasó... yo... no sé...-

-Tranquila pequeña, deben ser las hormonas o algo así- dijo abrazándola.

-Sí, eso debe ser.-

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquel encuentro y no se había vuelto a repetir, las 3 actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, Historia iba a clases en la mañana, estaba en casa de vuelta a las 12, nadie en la escuela sabía que tenía una hija, 4 de los seis meses se la paso haciendo ejercicio para recuperar su figura, Sasha se había mudado a 2 puertas del departamento de Historia y entraba a clases a las 10 y salía a las 2 e Ymir llevaba solo una clase, por lo cual Amelia nunca estaba sola, ya se había acostumbrado a las 3 chicas, siempre las veía a su alrededor, a Historia no le gustaba salir de noche y siempre estaba en casa después de clases junto con Ymir, si bien no habían tenido otro acercamiento, los coqueteos y la atracción eran cada vez más evidentes, incluso Sasha se daba cuenta pero como le había dicho a Historia eso realmente no le importaba, sabía que Ymir era buena persona y amaba a la pequeña, estaba tranquila si algo pasaba entre ellas.

Amelia estaba sentada en la cama jugando con la blusa de Historia, Ymir estaba con ella, era viernes en la tarde, las chicas solo se relajaban esperando el fin de semana.

-Amelia… Amelia- dijo Ymir subiendo un poco la voz tratando de llamar la atención de su hija, la pequeña volteó a verla- no juegues con eso tu madre se enojará si la llenas de saliva.

La niña rió y se metió la blusa a la boca.

-¡Diablos! Historia me matará, se supone que estoy cuidándote-dijo quitándole la blusa- ¿por qué te gusta mordisquear la ropa de Historia?- le preguntó volteando a verla, la niña la veía atentamente-… solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo Ymir y se metió la blusa en la boca, Amelia rió y movió las manos hacia arriba y abajo.

-¿Ymir qué haces con mi blusa?

-¡Historia!... yo…estaba…- Historia estaba envuelta en una bata blanca a medio abrir, desde donde estaba Ymir podía ver a la sexy rubia de cabello mojado, la observó de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

-Estabas… ¿qué? Ymir, yo pensé que Amelia era la que hacía eso.-

-Si lo hace ella, solo quería saber por qué lo hacía… pensé que tu ropa sabia diferente a las demás… y yo…-

-¿La estabas probando para ver si tu idea era cierta?- Preguntó Historia levantando una ceja.

-…Sí.-

-Eres una tonta-dijo la rubia riendo- la ropa solo es ropa… bonito ejemplo le estás dando a mi hija, qué par de tías te conseguí Amelia- dijo Historia acercándose a la cama, Historia acostó a la niña y empezó a cambiarla de ropa, la pequeña reía alegremente y estiraba los brazos tratando de agarrar algo- ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó mientras volteaba detrás de ella buscando algo que pudiera llamarle tanto la atención.

-Creo que tiene hambre- dijo Ymir viendo a Historia.

-¿Qué? Por qué dices…- Historia se dio cuenta que su bata se había abierto un poco más dejando ver algo más de sus senos, se sonrojó y se cubrió- ya decía yo que nada podía llamarle tanto la atención como eso.-

-No puedes culparla por eso…-

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Historia aún más roja.

-Que no puedes culparla por ver tus senos así… O sea… digo porque… de ahí comió y… como que el biberón no le gusta mucho aún… y …ah bueno… yo… creo que…-

-Ymir, ¿podrías buscarme otra blusa? No puedo andar por la vida sin ropa y ya que me hiciste el favor de mordisquear la que tenia lista… ¿podrías darme otra?-

-Sí… claro, pero fue Amelia, lo juro.-

-Ajá… claro- dijo Historia mientras levantaba y cargaba a la niña, Ymir le dio la blusa e Historia le dio a la niña, la morena salía cuando Historia dejó caer la bata y comenzó a vestirse.

-Dios, ¿qué pasa con tu madre, quiere provocarme?- le dijo en voz baja a la rubiecita mientras salía casi corriendo.

Historia salió después de unos minutos, vio a Ymir jugando con Amelia en el sillón, Historia se sentó a su lado y la niña dejó lo que estaba haciendo y estiró los brazos a su madre en clara señal de querer estar con ella, Ymir se la dio, la rubia se acostó con su hija en brazos y subió las piernas y pies descalzos a las piernas de Ymir, la morena comenzó a darle un masaje en los pies.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ymir! Tenías mucho que no hacías eso, me encanta… me relaja mucho.-

-Ok…- dijo pasando saliva -lo haré más seguido.-

Después de unos minutos Ymir subió las manos y empezó a acariciar parte de las piernas de la ojiazul, la niña que dormitaba en el pecho de Historia subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de su madre quien trataba de no despertarla, respiraba un poco agitada a la par de Ymir.

-Chicas a que no saben que…- Sasha se quedó donde estaba viendo la escena, Ymir acariciando las piernas de Historia e Historia disfrutando de eso mientras la pequeña estaba por dormirse en su pecho, al escucharla Amelia se despertó e Historia se levantó, Ymir se quedó donde estaba con gesto serio.

-Sasha… ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntó Historia tratando de desviar la atención.

-Bien…-

-Disculpen chicas, debo llamar a mi padre- dijo Ymir levantándose del sillón- más tarde vuelvo.

Ymir salió e Historia se quedó sola con Sasha, esperaba preguntas pero no las hizo.

-Historia, vengo a que me prestes a mi sobrina, quiero llevarla conmigo esta noche, desde que dejó de llorar se divierte mucho conmigo, puedo traerla mañana… o pasado mañana, como tú veas…-

-Pues… sí, claro, no vives lejos de aquí.-

-Vivo a 3 departamentos del tuyo, no pasa nada… además creo que tienes cosas que hacer…-

Historia se sonrojó pero no negó nada, preparó la pañalera de su hija y 20 minutos después estaba sola.

-Hola Ymir- dijo al teléfono.

-¿Historia?-

-Sí, crees poder venir ahora, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Claro, voy para allá.-

Cuatro segundos después estaba tocando la puerta de la rubia, se abrió y la morena entró, detrás de ella la puerta se cerró.

-Histo, me asustaste- dijo al verla recargada en la puerta.

-Lo siento…-

-¿Historia pasa algo? ¿Dónde está Amelia?-

-Con Sasha… estamos solas…-

Ymir pasó saliva y se quedó de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a terminar de entrar?- dijo Historia acercándose a ella.

-Sí… ¿de qué querías hablar?- dijo yendo al sillón. Historia la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-De algo pero primero… ¿podrías seguir con lo que hacías hace un momento?- dijo acostándose en el sillón y subiendo las piernas en las de Ymir.

-Claro- dijo la morena empezando a acariciar las piernas de la rubia, no tardaron mucho en relajarse y volver estar como estaban antes de la interrupción- Histo, tienes unas piernas hermosas.-

-Mmh… Ymir…-

Historia gimió un poco con los ojos cerrados, tomó las manos de la morena y las subió un poco más, sin embargo Ymir subió aún más y ahora tenía sus manos en la cintura de Historia mientras ésta podía sentir la respiración de su compañera en la mejilla, la rubia abrió los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Ymir.

-Historia…- la morena no dijo más y se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, después la besó, Historia tímidamente al principio empezó a responder el beso, la morena como pudo se acomodó encima de Historia y el beso se volvió más apasionado, las manos de la rubia revolvían el cabello oscuro y las manos de Ymir recorrían la cintura y hombros de la rubia.

-Historia…- dijo agitada separándose un poco de los labios rojos- deseaba tanto esto, poder besarte.

-Yo también Ymir- dijo volviendo a acercarla.

Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, la lengua de Historia se paseaba con los labios de Ymir haciéndola perder la razón para después entrar en la boca de la morena, Ymir no podía creer la maestría que tenia Historia para besarla, si seguía así tendría un orgasmo sin siquiera quitarse la ropa… ¿orgasmo? Ymir abrió los ojos rápidamente y se separó un poco.

-¿Qué… pasa?- preguntó Historia agitada.

-Historia… estás segura… ¿qué quieres esto?- preguntó de igual manera la morena.

-¿Qué no se nota al besarte?... lo deseo Ymir- dijo volviendo a besarla, la chica estaba a punto de dejarse llevar cuando recordó las palabras de la doctora "Ymir, puedes embarazar a otra mujer"

-Historia… espera- dijo separándose.

-¿Qué? Por qué… ¿qué pasa?-

-Solo espera un poco… yo tengo que… espera- dijo y se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando a la rubia confundida y avergonzada.

-¿Ymir? … no puede ser…- dijo quedándose acostada en el sillón con las manos en la cara.

Ymir estaba en la puerta de su departamento buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, al sentirlas metió la mano y las sacó, buscaba la llave de la puerta entre la llave del coche, el departamento de Historia, la de la puerta de la casa de su padre y otras más que de momento no recordó de donde eran, de tanta ansiedad cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ah diablos! ¡Qué bueno que no hay alcantarilla aquí si no se habrían caído dentro!- dijo levantándolas y sacando la llave correcta, abrió torpemente y entro corriendo, fue hasta su cuarto y buscó en cajas en el closet.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿¡dónde están!?... álbum familiar… no… foto de papá, lo siento papá pero no… ropa que voy a donar… ¿¡dónde están!?...¡ah! ¡Aquí están!- dijo sacando unos cuantos condones femeninos- caducidad… ¡sí! Caducan el otro año…

Dejó todo lo demás tirado en el suelo y salió corriendo, cerró de nuevo la puerta de su apartamento y cuando iba a entrar al de Historia la puerta estaba con llave.

-¿Qué?... ¿pero qué demonios?- Ymir sacó su llave, abrió la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido, Historia estaba sentada en el sillón viendo hacia el techo.

-Historia…-

-Ymir…- dijo volteando a verla- discúlpame por favor… es solo que, no sé qué pasó, yo perdí el control… pero no quiero perderte, sé que no debí besarte pero… lo siento en verdad, ahora que sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo solo quiero pedirte que lo olvides y continuemos con nuestra amistad sin que esto afecte… suena difícil pero sí se puede, solo olvidémoslo ¿sí?-

-No, no podré olvidarlo.-

-Ymir, por favor…-

-Histo…- dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándola de las manos- no lo olvidaré porque yo también quiero esto, si me fui es porque recordé algo urgente pero ya está arreglado y eso no podía esperar a mañana porque no quiero interrupciones.

-Pero tú…- Historia no pudo continuar hablando, los labios de Ymir sobre los suyos se lo impedían.

\- perdón por hacerte pensar otra cosa…- volvió a besarla, la rubia entendió el lenguaje de los besos de Ymir, sabía que era sincera y también ella deseaba lo mismo, Historia volvió a llenarse de alegría y empezó a besarla, las manos de Historia acariciaban la espalda de Ymir mientras ella acariciaba la cintura y la cadera de la ojiazul.

La morena volvió a recostarla en el sillón.

-Vamos al cuarto- dijo Historia sin dejar de sentir los labios de Ymir en el cuello.

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron al cuarto cerrando la puerta, Ymir tomó de la cintura a Historia y volvió a besarla.

-Ymir, espera, hay algo que quiero pedirte- dijo alejándose un poco.

-Dime...-

-Esta será mi primera vez... sé que te preguntas qué pasó con Amelia pero... Será mi primera vez, ten... cuidado por favor- dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

Ymir tomó su barbilla levantando el rostro de la rubia y le besó los labios.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí, no te lastimaré.-

Historia sonrió y volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la morena volviendo a besarla, Ymir la llevó de espaldas a la cama y la acostó, quedando encima de ella, las manos de la morena comenzaron a subir de la cintura a los senos de la rubia, la tocó con cuidado casi rozándola, Historia se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido, después Ymir bajó las manos y levantó la blusa quitándosela, Ymir admiró la piel blanca y empezó a besar el abdomen, subiendo hasta los senos atrapados aun detrás del brasier negro, Ymir inconscientemente pasó la lengua por sus labios y despojó a la rubia de esta prenda dejándola totalmente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

-Eres hermosa Historia…-

Ambas chicas sonrieron y la pecosa acercó su boca a los blancos senos y empezó a masajear el pezón con la lengua mientras con la otra mano tocaba el otro seno, Historia tomó el cabello de Ymir para evitar que se alejara de ella y con la otra mano apretó la mano de la morena sobre su seno, Ymir entendió que Historia necesitaba más pasión y así lo hizo, la morena se mantuvo entretenida por largo rato, besando y lamiendo, suave y tiernamente con tranquilidad cada uno de los senos de la rubia y también mordiendo y succionando con desesperación, complaciendo a su compañera y por supuesto a ella misma.

Sus manos recorrían cada curva, la miró a los ojos, los vio llenos de placer, Ymir desnudó por completo a Historia en un segundo.

Una idea le vino a la mente, haciéndola sonreír con malicia.

Sin mediar palabras, tomó a la chica por las caderas, dejándola al borde de la cama.

Ymir no tardó en acariciar las rodillas de la chica sentada frente a ella, separando luego las sensuales piernas para descubrir la intimidad de la joven.

Y ahí estaba Historia, respirando agitada de solo ver como su amante la observaba con detenimiento; había admiración en la ojimiel, sin mencionar la lujuria y la pasión.

Historia vio atentamente cómo Ymir escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas. Luego, un pequeño choque eléctrico la recorrió entera. El sentir como la morena clavaba dulcemente esa traviesa lengua en su intimidad, recorriéndola con paciencia, lamiéndola entera, separando cuidadosamente los pliegues para poder disfrutar más de ella... era hermoso.

-Ahhh, Ym.. ir ...aahh…

La rubia hubiese querido alargar aquel gemido, pero esos labios aprisionando su clítoris, casi la hicieron desmayarse. No imaginaba que Ymir fuese tan apasionada y tierna a la vez. Así, el cuerpo de la mujer se relajó, disfrutando la forma en que la morena deslizaba su lengua, acariciando con insistencia el botoncito que coronaba la entrada de su sexo.

-Aahh...

Ymir estaba satisfecha de oírla gemir de forma tan sensual, cosa que la incitaba a continuar, más pronto, los bocados que daba al sensible sexo de la chica, se volvieron más desesperados.

Ymir estaba hambrienta de ella y quería disfrutarla al máximo una y otra vez.

Succionó el clítoris de la rubia, sintiendo cómo esta se retorcía agradecida por ello, pues pequeñas convulsiones de placer la habían recorrido al sentir el orgasmo.

-¡Aah! ¡Ymirr!-

Historia casi le gritó, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, posando las manos sobre los oscuros cabellos de su amante, intentando retenerla entre sus piernas, que siguiera prodigándole placer.

Cansada, Historia se dejó caer sobre las tibias sabanas de la cama, siendo abrazada instantes después por la pecosa, quien la llenó de besos y caricias.

Ymir no sabía qué tenía esa mujer, que la estaba volviendo adicta a ella, con tenerla esa vez supo que no podría estar sin ella jamás.

Entonces, deslizó sus suaves manos nuevamente por la cintura de la ojiazul, tocando cada rincón de aquel cuerpo.

Posando sus dulces labios en su vientre, mientras sus manos, no perdían tiempo y ya se encontraban rodeando el sexo de Historia. Quería hacerla vibrar nuevamente, que suspirase las cuatro letras de su nombre y lo hizo... la seda de sus manos la acariciaban con paciencia.

-Aahh….¡Ymir!

La chica sonrió con placer al escuchar a su amante gemir entre sus labios; quizás ya la había hecho esperar suficiente, la morena se levantó de la cama y se despojó sola de su ropa, dejando el pantalón al pie de la cama mientras veía a aquella diosa con las piernas abiertas esperándola, estudiándola con la mirada llena de deseo.

Ymir se acercó nuevamente y la acomodó en la cama, acarició sus senos mientras la besaba, después se hincó entre sus piernas, Ymir se agachó y acarició con la lengua el sexo húmedo de la rubia mientras ésta volvía a gemir, después con un dedo primero entró en ella lentamente, atenta a su rostro, Historia gimió más fuerte y su respiración se aceleró, después introdujo dos dedos en la rubia.

-Aaah Ymir…. ¡Sigue! No te detengas sigue… ¡sigue!-

La morena aceleró el ritmo, Historia seguía gimiendo, pensó que no podría recibir más placer pero se equivocó, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Ymir empezó su labor nuevamente al lamer y chupar su clítoris al tiempo que entraba y salía rápidamente de ella.

-¡Aaaahhh! Ym… ¡Ymir!- decía entre gemidos y respiraciones ruidosas y agitadas, la espalda de la ojiazul volvió a arquearse mientras los dedos de Ymir eran empapados… Historia había tenido otro orgasmo.

-Dios… Ymir… eres maravillosa…- dijo tratando de halar aire.

-No, tú eres maravillosa- dijo besándola, Historia sintió húmedos los labios de la morena, esto la excitó, empezó a tocar los senos de Ymir, sentía sus pezones erectos entre sus dedos, nunca había sentido eso antes pero le gustaba… vaya que le gustaba.

-Esta noche será para ti- dijo Ymir volviendo a besarla, después Ymir fue a la orilla de la cama donde estaba su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Historia- ven aquí…

-No me iré a ningún lado- dijo acariciando las piernas de la rubia- de verdad me gustan tus piernas- tomó una y la puso en su hombro, comenzó a besarla y tocaba hasta donde sus brazos le permitían, Historia cerró los ojos, en ese momento Ymir aprovechó para sacar el condón de su empaque y ponérselo, después separó las piernas de Historia y se acomodó en medio y empezó a friccionar.

-¡Ymir!... ¡No te detengas!-

-¡Historia!-

Decían entre jadeos y gemidos, después ambas tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Historia cerró los ojos con cansancio y satisfacción, en ese momento Ymir se quitó el condón y lo aventó bajo la cama, después se dejó caer en la cama cansada, y cerró los ojos.

-Ymir, eres fantástica- dijo besándola.

Ymir sonrió-Tú lo eres también- le dijo y se dedicó a besarla, estuvieron horas besándose y acariciándose hasta que la noche y el cansancio las venció.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es **xALEJANDRAx** todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 8.**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Sasha seguía con la niña en su departamento, no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba estar con ella, la pequeña era adorable y estuvo muy tranquila todo el tiempo.

-¿Amelia será tiempo de buscar a tu madre?- le preguntó, la pequeña volteó a verla y después le dio un juguete- mm algunas veces creo que realmente entiendes lo que te dicen...

Sasha tomó el juguete y empezó a jugar con ella, una hora después se empezó a poner inquieta y Sasha le dio de comer, después de eso se tranquilizó pero no del todo, decidió llevarla con Historia.

Entró al departamento con la niña en brazos, todo estaba en silencio.

-Shh no hagas ruido- le dijo, Amelia sonrió y se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a chupárselas.

Sasha iba a salir de nuevo cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina.

-¿Historia? ¿Estás en la cocina?- preguntó Sasha yendo al lugar.

-No grites, despertarás a Ymir- le dijo la rubia en bata.

-Lo siento, no sabía que aún dormía, no quería volver tan pronto pero comenzó a inquietarse y bueno...

-Está bien, no te preocupes, gracias por cuidarla- dijo cargando y besando a la pequeña quien ahora reía en los brazos de su madre.

-Y bien... ¿valió la pena la noche lejos de tu hija?- preguntó empezando a prepararse café.

-Puedes apostar que sí- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción- Ymir es maravillosa, tan tierna y apasionada a la vez, sus manos, su cuerpo, sus labios... es fantástica.

-Hey! no necesito tantos datos, con un sí me hubiera bastado- dijo Sasha riéndose.

Ymir venia entrando con otra bata que le quedaba un poco pequeña, tomó a Historia por la cintura y le besó el cuello, después le dio la vuelta y la besó en los labios.

-Buenos días, hola Amelia, como amaneciste amo... ¿Amelia?- Ymir volteó a un lado de ella y vio a la chica viendo la escena- ¡Sasha!...emh... yo...eh...dios...- dijo sonrojada soltando a la rubia, Sasha estaba de pie recargada en la alacena con la taza de café en la mano.

-Tranquila, ella sabe, de hecho por eso se llevó a Amelia ayer- dijo Historia riendo.

-Aah estaba pensando a mil tratando de inventar una excusa para el beso... que susto... y… ¿estás de acuerdo?- le preguntó con cierto temor.

-Claro, yo solo quiero que Histo sea feliz, pregúntale a Amelia, veremos qué opina.

-Amelia- dijo sonriendo, la niña se rió y alzó las manos hacia Ymir, esta la cargó-

Amelia- la niña volteo a verla- ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tu otra mamá?-

La pequeña la vio fijamente, después la tomó del cabello y sonrió pegando la boca a la mejilla de la morena, todas rieron.

-Parece que te acepta Ymir- dijo Sasha.

-Algunas veces es como que entendiera lo que le dicen ¿no les parece?- dijo Historia limpiando la mejilla de Ymir.

-Sí- dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-Bueno chicas, me voy, solo vine a devolverles a su hija, mi mamá me llamó porque no voy a verla así que me iré unos días, el lunes es día festivo y estaré allá.

Sasha se despidió y salió del departamento.

-Mi papá está de viaje otra vez- dijo Ymir un poco triste.

-No te pongas así amor- dijo besándola, Amelia se rió al momento en que ellas se besaron.

-Se fue hace 2 días, debe haber un paquete en casa para mí, siempre me manda algo de donde esté- dijo sonriendo- ¿quieres ir conmigo a verlo?

-Claro.

Ambas salieron con Amelia en brazos, poco a poco Historia y su hija comenzaba a llenar de alegría la vida solitaria de Ymir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

6 meses pasaron, la relación de las chicas realmente iba bien, Amelia hablaba más, llamaba a Historia mamá y a Ymir mami, la morena estaba realmente contenta y Sasha era su tía, la madre de Historia se enteró de la relación de su hija y no le pareció nada bien pero, al ver el amor de Ymir tanto para ella y su nieta no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, los primeros meses fue raro para ella pero al final se acostumbró, su hermana era joven de mente abierta y lo aceptó fácilmente, prefirieron no decirle nada a la abuela, ella era una señora mayor y no querían darle ese tipo de sorpresas y el padre de Historia que se había mantenido al margen de todo mostró su desaprobación pero nunca fue grosero con las chicas y claro, amaba a su nieta cada día más.

Mientras el padre de Ymir lo aceptó de buena manera, Historia se veía una buena chica y realmente él supo que desde que la conoció su hija volvió a encauzar su vida, ya no salía de noche, tenía calificaciones aceptables y estaba siempre contenta, eso era lo único que le importaba, que su hija fuera feliz.

Mientras, Ymir había ido varias veces con Hanji, la ginecóloga, le pidió algo para poder tener relaciones libremente con Historia, no podría esconder los condones siempre, después de unos exámenes le dio simples pastillas anticonceptivas, aún así le recomendó abstenerse o usar condón en los días fértiles, el resto del mes era totalmente inofensiva.

-¿Sabes? Hanji le sacó sangre a Amelia hace unos días- dijo Historia a Ymir.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿para qué?-

-No lo sé, dijo que eran exámenes de rutina, desde que se enfermó hace un mes del estómago le está sacando muestras, aparte de todas los exámenes que hizo ese día... ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué la ve ella y no un pediatra?-

-Mi Reina... ella es médico, ella sabe más que nosotras dos, déjala que haga su trabajo, es muy buena.-

-Sí sí Ymir, no discuto eso pero... no sé siempre me ha parecido raro, con eso de que ella descubrió a esa supuesta mujer que embaraza a otras, la cual por cierto parece habérsela tragado la tierra, Hanji podría trabajar donde quisiera ¿por qué sigue en Shiganshina?-

-Sus razones tendrá...-

-Mami...- dijo Amelia sentada en el suelo con un libro de arte de Ymir.

-¿Sí cariño?- volteó Ymir a verla.

-Mami... mira- dijo señalando el libro, Ymir se acercó y se hincó a un lado de su hija, la niña le mostraba una obra italiana, había heredado su gusto por el arte.

-Esa es una obra de un hombre llamado Botticelli, era de Italia.

-¿Italia?- repitió de modo perfecto Amelia.

-Así es cariño, Italia es un país- le dijo Ymir, la niña tomó otro libro que estaba en el suelo y señaló la portada.

-Italia mami- dijo la pequeña señalando una foto de la torre inclinada de Pisa, Ymir frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a su hija, ésta al ver a Ymir también frunció el ceño de igual manera que ella.

-... Sí Amelia, esto es Italia- la niña rió y dejó los libros a un lado y extendió los brazos hacia Ymir, la morena se levantó y la cargó- ¿Histo viste lo que hizo?- preguntó muy sorprendida.

-... Sí... he llegado a pensar que es un genio o algo así.-

-Tal vez...-

-Mamá- dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-¿Sí Amelia?- dijo Historia.

-Mamá... yo... sopa- dijo señalando la comida.

-Ahora comemos- dijo Historia levantando los libros del suelo.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Hanji le llamó a Ymir por teléfono diciendo que era importante, al terminar de comer Ymir besó a Historia en los labios y a su hija en la cabeza y salió rumbo al consultorio.

-¿Qué pasa Hanji?- preguntó Ymir-... ¿por qué estás vestida así?-

-Vengo apenas llegando de Stohess, escucha, dejemos de hablar de mi ropa, dime, ¿has notado algo diferente en tu hija?-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-Algo diferente, algún talento excepcional, no sé.-

-...Sí... creo que sí... creo que es un poco más inteligente, no sé, le gusta el arte como a mí- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sabes lo que es la proteína o "gen" ASPM?-

-Sabes bien que no... No sé por qué sigues preguntándome esas cosas.-

-Mira Ymir, esta proteína o gen es el que hace millones de años le permitió al hombre separarse evolutivamente de los simios, esto hizo crecer el cerebro de 420 gramos a 1350, es lo que nos separa de los demás, lo que hizo al hombre lo que es ahora, desarrolló la corteza cerebral, área que coordina el razonamiento abstracto, la capacidad de planificación y otras funciones cognitivas superiores...-

-Hanji... no me tortures con esto otra vez, ¿me llamaste para decirme que el hombre viene del simio? Eso ya lo sé.-

-No viene del simio, tenemos un antepasado en común, esta teoría está mal entendida por la mayoría, verás...-

-Ve al grano o regreso a casa en este momento- dijo Ymir levantándose.

-Tu hija es un genio.-

-...Bueno... ya lo sospechaba, es diferente a los demás niños... ¿cómo pasó eso?-

-No lo sé, todo esto es terreno virgen para la ciencia pero creo que, de alguna manera ella sacó genéticamente lo mejor de ustedes.-

-... ¿O sea qué...?-

-¿No has intentado hacer que toque el piano o algún instrumento?-

-No, aún no camina bien, habla poco... pero le gusta ver mis libros de arte, hoy asoció una foto de Italia cuando le dije el nombre del país.-

-Ymir, necesito estudiarla...-

-No.-

-Ella puede ser la clave para que la sociedad… La humanidad sea una raza diferente...-

-No.-

-¡Ymir!-

-¡No!... por favor, dame tiempo, sé que siempre te pido tiempo pero Historia también ha notado eso, me lo dijo hace unas horas... ella cree que Amelia es una especie de genio... solo dame tiempo ¿sí?-

-... ¿Tengo otra opción?-

-No... Gracias... debo irme.-

-Ok, tal vez salga de viaje de nuevo en unos días, trata de convencer a Historia que me deje hacerle unas pruebas.-

-Claro, veré eso, cuídate, adiós.-

Ymir está por salir del edificio cuando recibió un mensaje urgente de su padre, quería verla en ese momento.

-Hoy todos tienen prisa por verme...-dijo Ymir subiendo al auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Historia estaba en el departamento con Amelia, decide ir a comprar algo para la cena antes que el sol se termine de ir por completo, toma a su hija, algo de dinero, las llaves y sale, al bajar ve a mucha gente afuera.

-Tal vez hubo un accidente- dice a su hija.

Al salir, toda esa gente con cámaras y micrófonos voltean a verla, los flash de las fotografías empiezan sobre ellas, la niña se molesta y se voltea hacía otro lado mientras Historia desconcertada no sabe qué pasa, se queda de pie tapando las luces con su mano.

-Canal 3, dígame ¿qué se siente tener una niña de otra mujer?- dijo uno con el micrófono en su cara.

-Canal 6, ¿su embarazo fue normal?-

-¿Está enamorada de la madre de su hija?-

-¿Cómo se llama su hija?-

-¿A quién se parece?-

Los reporteros seguían lanzando preguntas, eran tantas al mismo tiempo que llegó un momento donde ya no escuchaba voces, solo ruido, todo era caos y confusión, Historia dio un paso atrás tapando a Amelia de las cámaras, no entendía qué pasaba, quería esconderla, la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar por tanto ruido y luces en su cara, Historia dio otro paso atrás, después dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que quitaba a Amelia de las cámaras y entraba corriendo, los reporteros se quedaron afuera tomando fotografías y vídeo hasta que el elevador se abrió y ella entró cerrando las puertas de inmediato, al llegar a su piso algunos vecinos estaban viendo el alboroto desde la ventana del pasillo, al verla salir la siguieron con la mirada interrogante, abrió la puerta y la cerro rápidamente, no sabía qué pasaba, ¿por qué de repente la acosaban los medios fuera de su casa? ¿Dijeron algo sobre la madre de su hija? "la madre de mi hija soy yo" pensó confundida... la pequeña reclamó su atención cuando se recargó en su cuello sollozando.

-Tranquila mi niña, tranquila, no pasa nada, estamos en casa, nada malo te pasará...- le dijo abrazándola mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la cabeza, la niña se reconfortó y se calmó. Historia trató de hacer lo mismo y se sentó en el sillón con su hija en brazos.

Todas las cámaras o la mayoría eran de canales de televisión... eso quería decir que estaban en vivo tal vez, tomó el control y la prendió cambiándole inmediatamente a los canales que recordaba escuchar.

-...Y esa fue las primeras imágenes de la chica que tuvo una hija de otra mujer, con una niña en brazos, lo más probable es que ella sea la niña, el canal no confirma ni niega nada ya que como vieron no respondió a nuestras preguntas y siendo propiedad privada tuvimos que alejarnos del lugar unos metros...-

Historia quitó el volumen mientras repetían la escena que había vivido hace segundos, ella saliendo con su hija en brazos susurrándole algo al oído y después su cara de sorpresa y la lluvia de flashes y reporteros sobre ella, un acercamiento a la cara de su hija quien cerraba los ojos y ponía cara de molestia, instantes después ella corriendo hacia dentro hasta que entra al elevador.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?- preguntó a la nada mientras Amelia se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Ymir llegaba de nuevo en su auto al consultorio de Hanji, apenas estacionó su auto y bajó sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó hasta la oficina, la cual abrió de una patada, Hanji estaba sentada en su computadora con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa.

-¿Ymir?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?- la morena estaba temblando, tenía muchos meses que no sentía esa rabia que ahora la invadía, sus ojos color miel eran tan fríos como el acero, veía con fiereza a Hanji y subiéndose al escritorio, de un brinco quedó frente a la doctora.

-Ymir tranquila sé lo que piensas pero...-

-¡Cállate!- dijo tomándola de la playera deportiva que traía y dándole un golpe en la cara-¡confié en ti! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado así! ¿¡Por qué!? – Le preguntó azotándola contra la pared- ¿¡Cuánto te pagaron!? Si querías dinero yo pude darte dinero, más del que cualquiera de los medios te pudo ofrecer… Ética... ¡ya veo dónde está tu ética!- le gritó golpeándola de nuevo contra la pared- ¡eres una traidora! Puedes tomar tu estúpida ética y meterla...-

-¡Robaron mis archivos!- gritó con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-... ¿Qué?- preguntó soltándola poco a poco, hasta que la doctora cayó al suelo.

-Robaron mis archivos... nunca te traicionaría... estaba de viaje... te lo dije...-

Ymir recordó que sí se lo había dicho por eso estaba vestida tan informal.

-Hanji... discúlpame por favor- le dijo ayudándole a levantarse y sentándola en la silla en la que estaba- es que, mi padre me llamó muy enojado, él sabe... alguien le dijo... sabía de Historia, de Amelia... todos lo saben, los medios, está en todos lados... prácticamente tuve que huir de la casa para venir, lo siento...

-Ymir- le dijo Hanji limpiándose la sangre del labio con un pañuelo- ve con Historia, debe estar acosada por todos ahora, después te disculpas conmigo.-

-Hanji de verdad lo siento...-

-¡Ymir! ¡Solo vete!-

La morena agachó la cabeza y se fue de ahí, Hanji salió casi tras ella con su laptop bajo el brazo, sabía que los medios no tardaban en buscarla y prefería estar en su casa cuando eso pasara.

Ymir volvió a su auto y manejó lo más rápido que pudo al departamento, si Historia no había salido no se habría dado cuenta aún y tenía ventaja ya que podía explicarle todo, pero si ya sabía de seguro estaría muy confundida y con ganas de respuestas.

Ymir desde una cuadra antes vio a todos los reporteros apostados fuera del edificio, dejó el auto en esa misma cuadra y bajó corriendo, para cuando los reporteros la vieron y empezaron a correr ya había entrado al edificio y tomado las escaleras, no alcanzaron a grabarla o fotografiarla, después de unos cuantos pasos Ymir bajó el ritmo y en el primer piso tomó el elevador, al llegar a su piso salió nerviosa, el ruido de afuera era imposible de ignorar, la morena tenía miedo de la reacción de Historia, alguna vez pensó en explicarle lo que pasó, en explicarle que ella también era la madre de Amelia pero para eso tenía que decirle que ella la había violado... decidió no hacerlo, dejarlo en el pasado y solo estar con ambas, era indudable que Amelia se parecía a ella en algunas cosas pero Historia parecía no darse cuenta o le restaba importancia asumiendo que era por la convivencia, ahora estaba frente a la puerta de Historia con el estómago revuelto de los nervios, había sido descubierta por dios sabe quién y obligada a revelarle a Historia qué le había hecho, se llenó de tristeza al imaginar que la rubia le prohibiera ver a Amelia, que la dejara para siempre, bien sabía que lo merecía pero no estaba lista para dejarlas ir, nunca lo estaría... sin más, solo suspiró y entró en el departamento.

-¿Histo?- la llamó temerosa, no hubo respuesta, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala, Historia estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados viendo como los fotógrafos trataban de verla por los vidrios, volteó a ver a Ymir y cerró las cortinas- Historia, te estaba buscando... ¿dónde está Amelia?-

-Con Sasha... Necesitamos hablar- dijo totalmente seria, como nunca la había visto, Ymir sintió una punzada de nerviosismo en el estomago- ¿por qué tengo a los medios afuera de mi casa, con cámaras apuntando a mis ventanas intentando como locos sacar una foto a mí o mi hija?-

Ymir seguía callada viéndola.

-¿Por qué dicen que soy la mujer que tuvo a la hija de otra mujer? ¿Por qué dicen que tú eres esa mujer fantástica Ymir, el descubrimiento médico y científico de la humanidad? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Acaso se te olvidó comentarme el pequeño detalle de que puedes embarazarme?-

-Historia... yo...-

-¿Tú qué Ymir?-

-Yo soy esa mujer... yo soy la mujer de Shiganshina que puede embarazar mujeres...-

Historia se quedó callada, después suspiró viendo para el techo con clara expresión de analizar las cosas, segundos después bajó la mirada hacía una Ymir que se veía acongojada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué puedo estar embarazada ahora?-

-No... Yo me he cuidado siempre... Lo siento, debí decírtelo pero...-

-Ymir... ¿por qué dicen que Amelia es tu hija?-

La morena sintió un vértigo que casi la tira al suelo, llevó las manos a la cara y después volvió a su posición original, sintió como cada músculo de su espalda se contraía al mismo tiempo.

-Porque... Amelia... es mi hija...- dijo ahora temblando.

-¿Qué? No, eso no es posible... no... Amelia... no, yo no te conocía cuando...-

-Lo sé, sé cómo fue concebida... lo sé Historia.-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

Ymir empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y despacio se acercó a la rubia que empezaba a ligar los cabos sueltos.

-Lo que diré te hará entender todo... te amo, siempre recuérdalo por favor- Ymir se acercó a su oído y fingiendo una voz más gruesa dijo- te daré una razón para que grites.-

En ese momento la rubia revivió todo, cada golpe, cada mordida, cada frase que ese hombre que la violaba le decía, esa fue la última antes de lastimarla como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y recordó también que estaba segura de haber visto a una mujer... durante meses se convenció de que era hombre, aún cuando dudó al saber de esa mujer que podía embarazar a otras volvió a convencerse de que era hombre, sus ojos no pudieron contener lágrimas, su cuerpo empezó a temblar llenándose de miedo, coraje y... Odio.

La rubia empujó a Ymir aunque no con fuerza sí con desprecio.

-¡Eras tú!- le dijo alejándose de la morena- ¡eras tú! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso!? ¡Eres una enferma! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No! No me lo digas, ¿¡cómo te atreviste!?-

-Historia por favor déjame explicarte- dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡No me toques!- dijo abofeteándola tan fuerte que Historia tomó su propia mano después de dar el golpe- no me toques... ¿¡cómo te atreviste a buscarme después de lo que me hiciste!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que me lastimaste!? ¿¡Lo que me hiciste sentir!? ¿¡De los intentos de suicidio que tuve por tu culpa!? ¿¡Tienes una puta idea!?- le gritó más llena de rabia que de cualquier otra cosa.

Ymir tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, después volvió los ojos a los de Historia, la mirada de Historia era de odio.

-No... Yo...Historia... yo...

-¿¡Para qué me buscaste!? ¿¡Te excitaba verme al saber lo que me habías hecho!? ¿¡Te excitaba saber que esa niña tonta había sido otra más de tus víctimas!? Ese día en el centro comercial debiste estar riendo por dentro, ¿para qué fingir que no me conocías? ¿¡Para qué conquistarme después!? ¿Querías tenerme de nuevo sin golpearme? ¿Querías saber que te excita más? ¿Si violarme o no? ¡DIME!-

-No Historia, no lo hice por eso, cuando te busqué ya sabía que tenía esta habilidad del embarazo... sabía que estabas embarazada... yo... ya lo sabía antes de verte en el centro comercial.

-¿Me espiaste?... No es casualidad que hayas rentado el departamento de al lado ¿verdad?-

-Historia por favor, yo no quise ser como mi madre, no quise dejar a mi hija sola... yo…

-Eres la peor escoria que haya conocido en mi vida Ymir Lindberg- le dijo fríamente- la persona más enferma con la que he tenido la mala suerte de tratar... Te odio, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a mi hija en lo que te resta de vida.-

-Es mi hija también, no puedes prohibirme verla.-

-Ella no es tu hija, es solo mi hija, ¡MÍA! y de nadie más, y claro que puedo prohibirte ver a mi hija, tan puedo que lo hago, no vuelvas a acercarte a ninguna de las dos- dijo pasando a un lado de ella.

-Historia- dijo Ymir tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! Te dije que no me tocaras, me das asco.-

La morena la soltó y aguantó las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

-¿Crees que negándolo las cosas van a cambiar? ¿No te has dado cuenta que ella tiene mis ojos? ¿Qué se parece a mí en algunas cosas? No podrás cambiar las cosas por más que lo niegues, ¡ella es mi hija!-

-Ya lo veremos, no te acerques a mi departamento de nuevo o al de Sasha, si lo haces llamaré a los medios de toda Shiganshina y el mundo para decirles que darás una conferencia de prensa en tu departamento y están todos invitados a pasar... Ahora lárgate de aquí, me enferma verte.-

Ymir vio a una Historia fría y llena de odio, una Historia que nunca pensó ver... No hizo más que dar media vuelta y recorrer el camino que bien conocía a la salida.

-Te amo Historia- le dijo con la voz quebrada antes de dejar de verla.

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí!- le gritó Historia, la morena salió de ahí y volvió a su departamento, tenía 15 mensajes de su padre, todos decían lo mismo, la quería en la casa en ese instante, la puerta de Historia se cerró de golpe y escuchó sus pasos dirigirse al departamento de Sasha... Estaba acabada, Historia la odiaba, sabía que alejaría a su hija de ella, ¿se lo merecía?... sabía que sí, tal vez era lo justo, se sentó en el sillón a un lado del teléfono y empezó a llorar, lloró como hacía años no lo hacía, lloró como aquella vez que perdió a su madre.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Ya se destapó la olla!, cómo dicen por aquí en mi tierra xD jaja, disculpen si tarde. :) decidí dejar el link del fic original cuando coloque el ultimo capítulo, van a hacer 15 en total. Así que ya le falta poco a esta pequeña historia :)


	9. Chapter 9

****DISCLAIMER: ****Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 9.**

Historia llegó al departamento de Sasha y entró sin tocar, su amiga estaba viendo las noticias con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sasha…

La chica volteó a ver a la rubia, Historia la veía a la entrada de la sala con los ojos rojos, pálida, respirando agitadamente, sus manos temblaban.

-Historia… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está Amelia?-

-En mi cuarto, se durmió después de traerla… ¿qué pasó?-

-Fue Ymir…-le dijo llorando nuevamente

-¿Qué? ¿Fue Ymir? ¿De qué hablas? Historia me estás asustando, dime ¿qué pasó?- le dijo Sasha tomándola de los hombros tratando de calmarla.

-Ymir… ella… ella me violó…

Esas palabras hicieron un hueco en el estómago y el corazón de Sasha, volver a ver a Historia como hace meses, destrozada, llorando interminables lágrimas, temblando como una niña más indefensa que la propia Amelia, la chica volvió a hacer lo que hizo aquel día que encontró a su amiga hecha un guiñapo en su departamento, la abrazó, Historia hizo lo mismo que hizo cuando Sasha llegó meses atrás prácticamente a salvar su vida, lloró en silencio en el hombro de su amiga, ambas sabían que ahora no tenían toda la tarde para estar así, Amelia estaba a unos metros de distancia y podía despertar en cualquier momento y la pequeña era demasiado inteligente para pasar por alto las lagrimas de su madre, Historia se desahogó, y ambas se sentaron en el sillón, la televisión seguía prendida, Sasha veía las noticias.

-Entonces es verdad- dijo Sasha cuando Historia ya no lloraba- Ymir es la mujer que puede embarazar mujeres… y es la… madre de Amelia.-

-Sí…-

-No puedo creerlo…-

-Sasha… no puedo estar aquí con ella… siento que la odio.-

-Te entiendo, ¿quieres ir con tu familia un tiempo?- le preguntó tomando su mano.

-No lo sé, o sea, sí me gustaría pero, de seguro la noticia ya llego allá y los noticieros deben estar allá también… ¿te acosaron los reporteros al entrar?-

-No, entré por el estacionamiento subterráneo, creo que no saben aún que existe esa puerta, no me di cuenta de nada hasta que prendí la televisión hace un rato… mira, es Ymir en la televisión.-

Historia volteó al receptor, ahí iba Ymir caminando a su auto con la cabeza al suelo, lentes oscuros, una marca roja en la mejilla donde Historia la había golpeado y las manos en los bolsillos, caminó una cuadra de esa manera ignorando a los medios, a unos pasos quitó la alarma a su auto y subió en el, los reporteros seguían haciendo preguntas, ella cerró la puerta y encendió el estéreo tan fuerte que aún con los vidrios arriba podía escucharse la música, después arrancó sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-Sasha… necesito tu ayuda.-

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La morena llegó hasta la casa de su padre, la encontró más fría y vacía que nunca.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- le preguntó a la ama de llaves de la casa que iba subiendo las escaleras con una mujer joven del servicio.

-En el despacho señorita Ymir.

-Que nadie nos moleste- dijo y después empezó a caminar al despacho, escuchó murmullos a su espalda entre las mujeres, se detuvo y volteó a verlas- no quiero cuchicheos en mi casa, cualquiera que vea haciendo eso será despedido, ¿está claro?-

-Sí señorita, discúlpenos por favor- Ymir siguió su camino y las mujeres volvieron a donde iban.

La morena llegó hasta el despacho y entró sin avisar, su padre estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, fumando un puro viendo las noticias.

-Papá…

El hombre quitó el sonido al aparato y volteó a verla.

-Siéntate- le dijo mientras señalaba una silla frente a él- hija, quieres explicarme por favor qué demonios está pasando, he visto todo el día esto, vi a Historia salir hace unas horas del departamento con la pequeña en brazos, te vi salir hace poco del edificio… y luego esto…- dijo poniendo la mano sobre un montón de papeles.

-No sé qué es eso- dijo la morena.

-Son copias de los archivos de la doctora Hanji Zoe, la doctora de ustedes dos… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No quería que pensaras que era un fenómeno, lo siento…-

-Nunca pensaría eso hija… debiste confiar en mí.-

-Lo sé… papá, ¿tú diste la orden para que robaran sus archivos?-

-No, esa orden vino de alguien de más arriba… nadie debía enterarse de esto más que nosotros… hubo una fuga de información, imagínate mi sorpresa al ver sus nombres.-

-Papá tenemos que hacer algo, están destruyendo la vida de Historia y la de mi hija, el acoso de la prensa es horrible, ¿recuerdas cuánto tarde yo en acostumbrarme? Ellas no tienen porqué sufrir por esto, tenemos que hacer algo, una demanda, una orden de restricción, algo.-

-Lo haremos hija, no lo dudes pero antes dime… Amelia es mi nieta entonces.-

-…Si papá.-

-Explícame todo, donde se conocieron, todo.-

-Papá… hay algo que no sabes de mí…-

-¿Algo más?- dijo el hombre encendiendo otro puro.

-Sí… no me odies por esto por favor, igual no se sabe nunca pero… no quiero que te tome por sorpresa como esta noticia.-

-Dime qué es.-

Ymir estuvo a punto de decirle a su padre todo pero, se arrepintió.

-Bueno yo… Historia y yo… esa vez en la que Amelia fue concebida… yo… me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Historia, no quiero arruinar su vida, debemos hacer algo para alejar a los medios de ellas y de Hanji también.-

El hombre ve a su hija, sabe que le ha mentido pero no quiere presionarla, asiente con la cabeza mientras le pide a Ymir que le cuente más cosas de su nieta, la morena pasa una hora hablando maravillas de la pequeña.

Después de platicar con su padre, Ymir decidió volver, ya era de noche, Historia debía estar en su departamento, no salía de noche, al pasar por su puerta sintió la necesidad de verla, de entrar pero no lo hizo, tal vez sería mejor dejar pasar tiempo, que analizara las cosas, tal vez mañana podría hablar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se bañó, se arregló y salió a buscar a Historia, tocó primero y nadie abrió, después saco su llave y abrió la puerta, todo estaba en silencio, ni la voz de Amelia se escuchaba.

-¿Historia? ¿Amelia?-

Nadie contestó, entró al cuarto y estaba solo, la cama estaba hecha, Historia no había pasado la noche ahí, pensó que estaría con Sasha y estaba a punto de salir cuando notó algo raro, los juguetes de Amelia no estaban, un temor la invadió de repente, volvió y abrió los cajones donde Historia guardaba su ropa, estaban vacíos, después abrió los cajones de Amelia, estaban vacíos también, se había ido… no, aún le faltaba para terminar la escuela… podría acabarla en otro lado… corrió al departamento de Sasha y golpeó la puerta, nadie contestó, no estaba ahí… de seguro ella estaría con Historia, ¿habrá ido con su familia? No, sería muy obvio… su peor temor se había hecho realidad, Historia se fue y se llevó consigo a Amelia, ¿dónde estaban? No lo sabía, nadie lo sabía más que Sasha y conociéndola no lo diría, Ymir se sentó en el suelo recargada en la puerta del departamento de Sasha, tratando de mantener la calma, si la chica volvía ese día tendría que verla y no se movería de ahí hasta que la viera.

Al anochecer Ymir estaba que no aguantaba el dolor de espalda, estaba estirándose cuando el ascensor se abrió, Sasha salió con calma y caminó a su departamento, Ymir la estaba esperando.

Sasha se acercó a Ymir y se quedó de pie frente a ella.

-¿Dónde está Historia?- preguntó seriamente.

-No lo sé.-

-Claro que lo sabes, dime dónde está Historia-

-¿Podrías quitarte de mi puerta? Necesito entrar a mi departamento.-

-Necesito saber donde esta Historia y mi hija… por favor.-

-Ya te dije, no lo sé.-

Sasha rodeó a Ymir y entró al departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ymir se quedó de pie sin moverse, sabía que sacarle información a Sasha no sería fácil, volvió a su departamento antes de que el llanto la ahogara.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

7 meses habían pasado desde que Ymir había visto por última vez a Historia y a su hija, hacía 3 meses Ymir tuvo una de las batallas más nombradas contra la prensa, siempre apoyada por su padre y acompañada de Hanji, el problema iba para largo, mientras habían llegado a un acuerdo extrajudicial en el que dejarían a Ymir, Historia, Amelia y Hanji en paz, el juicio lo ganaría Ymir, todos sabían pero los medios no daban su brazo a torcer y no querían aceptar la derrota. Esos 3 meses Ymir se mantuvo en sus cabales y ocupada, después de eso, vivía en el alcohol, estaba de vacaciones ahora ya que no llevaba muchas materias, buscó a Historia en la universidad y no la encontró, se había dado de baja, Sasha seguía viviendo ahí y poco a poco sacaba todas las cosas de Historia, Ymir se sentaba en el suelo a ver como los trabajadores poco a poco metían todo al departamento de Sasha, ésta no le hablaba por más que Ymir le rogaba por el paradero de Historia, después de dos meses Ymir dejó de rogar, dejó de hablar con la gente, su padre iba de país en país ahora que el juicio prácticamente había terminado, estaba más sola que antes, ahora solo se sentaba en el suelo a fumar, casi no comía ni dormía bien por andar de bar en bar, todo esto era sabido por Sasha quien la vio llegar varias veces en un estado tan inconveniente que no sabía cómo podía manejar hasta ahí, Ymir se desmoronaba poco a poco bajo la mirada un tanto preocupada de Sasha quien no sabía qué actitud tomar ante ella, la odió cuando supo lo que le hizo a Historia pero ahora se daba cuenta que la morena sufría demasiado por no tenerlas junto a ella.

Mientras, Historia siguió todo el juicio por televisión, vivía con la abuela de Sasha, nadie imaginó esto, la señora no sabía nada de lo que pasaba y pensaba que Historia estaba casada y esperaba a su esposo de un viaje de negocios, la anciana era noble y sentía un cariño muy fuerte por ella, siempre la vio como su nieta y ahora no le molestaba tener tan agradable compañía, quería mucho a Historia, y Amelia supo ganarse el corazón de la abuela, la pequeña se emocionaba al ver a Ymir en la televisión y siempre decía "mamá, mira mami" y sonreía, esto le partía el corazón a la rubia, sabía que por más inteligente que su hija fuera no entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que la pequeña extrañaba a Ymir pero Historia no podía perdonarla, veía a Sasha cada 15 días y siempre platicaban animadamente, ninguna de las dos mencionaba a Ymir, aunque ambas querían hacerlo, Historia porque la amaba pero nunca lo expresaba y Sasha por la nueva vida que Ymir tenía y nadie más que ella sabía, Ymir Lindberg se estaba haciendo una carga pesada en los hombros de las chicas por diferente razón, el tiempo pasaba implacable para ambas, Historia se pasaba parte de la noche pensando las cosas, no entendía cómo podía odiarla y amarla tanto al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta que odiaba a la persona que la violó pero, amaba a la Ymir que conocía… no puedes amar algo que no conoces le dijo la morena una vez, tenía razón pero, ¿qué hay de las otras chicas? Historia no fue la única, ¿y si otra chica tenía una hija de Ymir? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? La Ymir que recordaba sin conocerla era una persona cruel, que se burlaba del dolor de las personas, la Ymir que conocía era todo lo contrario, tan cariñosa con su hija, la trataba como si fuera de porcelana, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella, la rubia estaba dolida y confundida, ya no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, la amaba pero no podía olvidar todo y seguir como si nada… al menos no en ese momento, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Amelia seguía mostrando tener una inteligencia mayor a su edad, Historia se preocupaba por mantenerla ocupada pero siempre volvía a preguntar por Ymir, siempre viendo sus libros de arte, siempre teniendo presente a la morena, al ver los ojos de su hija sabía que veía los ojos de Ymir, algunas de sus expresiones… era como ver a Ymir, no entendió como no lo notó antes.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una noche Sasha volvía de una fiesta, estaba a punto de entrar a su departamento cuando algo llamó su atención, algo proveniente del departamento de Ymir, eran los pies de la morena saliendo de la puerta abierta, estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Ymir?- preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz, se acercó un poco más- ¿Ymir? ¿Estás bien?-

No hubo respuesta, caminó más decidida hasta poder verla, estaba inconsciente y olía a alcohol, al parecer solo alcanzó a abrir la puerta y cayó al suelo, no parecía estar herida solo había perdido el sentido por tanto alcohol, Sasha se acercó y la metió arrastrándola hasta la sala, Ymir tosió y empezó a vomitar, Sasha la dejó de lado y esperó a que su organismo desechara parte del alcohol que tenía de más en el estómago, después de eso, la arrastró hasta el cuarto y la dejó en el suelo y fue a llenar la tina con agua fría, mientras se llenaba volvió al cuarto y encendió la lámpara, lo que vio le provoco un hueco en el estómago, en la pared que estaba frente a su cama tenia fotos de Historia y Amelia cuando aún estaba con ellas, pegadas como un enorme collage, imágenes de Amelia con Ymir, Historia con Ymir, la misma Sasha con Ymir, todas juntas, Sasha rodeo a la inconsciente morena y se acercó a ver las fotografías, eran del cumpleaños de Historia, de Sasha, las pequeñas fiestas para Amelia, simples reuniones, tardes de convivencia, la chica se acercó más a ver la sonriente morena a la cual siempre le brillaban los ojos, siempre de buen humor y feliz... volteó a ver a la chica en el suelo de su habitación, con los pómulos marcados debido a una mala alimentación, los ojos que una vez brillaron estaban apagados, casi muertos, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue cuando estaba con Historia.

Sasha volvió al baño a cerrar la llave, la tina estaba lista, trabajosamente le quita parte de la ropa y sonríe al escuchar un "Historia" de los labios de la morena, ya con ropa interior la arrastra de nuevo jalándola de los brazos y como puede la carga para meterla en la tina, Ymir reacciona un poco y quiere salirse, cuando está un poco más consciente abre los ojos y empieza a temblar, Sasha le ayuda a salir y le lleva a la cama, sale del cuarto mientras Ymir se cambia de ropa, la chica va directo a la cocina le busca algo de comer, no hay comida en ningún lado, el refrigerador está enfriando un pedazo de pizza de hace meses, la alacena está vacía... vuelve al cuarto, Ymir duerme en su cama ya cambiada, sale del departamento y lleva comida del suyo, limpia el vomito y duerme en la sala.

Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza está matando a Ymir, la cual la primera reacción es quejarse con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Ymir.-

La pecosa asustada abre los ojos y ve a Sasha con una bandeja con comida.

-¿Sasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta volviendo las manos a su cabeza.

-Ayer te quedaste inconsciente en la puerta del departamento, tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo quitando las manos de las sienes.

-Porque no podía dejarte ahí, dime, ¿has comido algo estas semanas?- preguntó sentándose a su lado con la bandeja.

-Pues... no lo sé, no recuerdo, supongo que sí.-

-Te preparé esto, come- le dijo sonriéndole.

Ymir frunció el ceño, gesto que a Sasha le recordó mucho a Amelia.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que me odiabas...-

-Lo hacía pero, realmente sufres por Historia y Amelia... sé que cometiste una estupidez del tamaño del universo... tú no viste a Historia como yo, te odié por eso, por el dolor que le provocaste, no quiero saber tus razones, supongo que eso terminó, pero ahora mírate, no eres la sombra de la Ymir que eras antes, soy partidaria del perdón y las segundas oportunidades, tú tuviste ambas y las perdiste... no sé qué pensabas o por qué actuaste de esa manera pero... a Historia no le gustaría verte así.-

-Tienes razón, a Historia le gustaría verme muerta.-

-No digas tonterías, te abofetearía ahora pero... te ves tan delgada que temo matarte si lo hago- la morena sonrió un poco y empezó a comer.

-Tenemos que hablar Ymir... ahora tengo que ir a la escuela a ver una clase, pero hablaremos cuando regrese, mientras aséate y compra algo de comida ¿ok? Tardaré un poco en volver, yo vendré a buscarte.-

-Ok- dijo la morena sintiéndose mejor, tal vez por fin le diría dónde está Historia, Ymir pudo contratar al mismo investigador que le dijo dónde estaba Historia la primera vez pero con el escándalo y todo, prefirió esperar a que Sasha hablara, después simplemente perdió la esperanza y la noción de los días.

Ymir se había bañado, el comer le provocó más hambre pero no tenia comida en el departamento, salió a comprar una hamburguesa y manejó durante tiempo considerable pensando las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses, después fue a un supermercado alejado del que siempre iba, tomaba tiempo para escoger las cosas que compraría mientras ignoraba los comentarios y cuchicheos detrás de ella, la gente la conocía pero nadie se atrevía a decirle algo cara a cara, no querían enfrentar una demanda como la que le puso a los medios de comunicación.

Por la sección de lácteos estaba viendo algunos yogurts, cuando una risa hizo saltar su corazón.

-Amelia…- susurró para sí misma mientras sonreía.

Salió en busca de su hija y la vio de la mano de Historia, su primera reacción fue correr y abrazarlas pero se detuvo al ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro rodear la cintura de Historia y acariciar los cabellos rubios de su hija, ambas sonreían al hombre, Ymir sintió cómo el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, su vista se nubló, Historia la había olvidado y le consiguió un padre a su hija, ya no tenía lugar en sus vidas, Amelia crecería al lado de Historia y ese hombre, tal vez también ya la había olvidado, ahora veía a ese hombre como su padre, ¿qué haría después de eso? ¿Tratar de armar su vida nuevamente? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin?

-¡Mami!- la voz de Amelia la hace despertar de sus pensamientos, la pequeña corre hacia ella.

-¡Amelia!- dijo hincándose abrazándola, la pequeña la abraza también.

-¿Mami dónde estabas?-

Ymir se sorprende de todo lo que ha aprendido a hablar, ya no lo hace con palabras sueltas, ya aprendió a caminar y ya hasta corre.

-…Estaba un poco ocupada, has crecido mucho- le dijo besándole la frente.

-¡Amelia!- dijo la voz de Historia alterada- ¡Amelia! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- decía mientras corría hacia ella, la morena levantó la cabeza- Ymir…-

-Historia…-

-¿Encontraste a Amelia?- dijo el hombre detrás de Historia

Nadie habló en unos segundos.

-Mamá, mira, es mami, ya no la veo en televisión- dijo abrazándola.

Ymir la cargó- pesas mucho- dijo riendo, Historia se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasó Ymir?- preguntó después de verla.

-Nada.-

-Mami, él es Bertholdt, me cuida cuando mamá estudia- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole.

-Qué bueno Amelia… ¿te cuida bien?-

-Sí, es bueno conmigo, con mi mamá también.-

-Me alegro, escucha Amelia, yo aún tengo cosas que hacer… cuida a tu mamá mientras ¿sí? Y quiérela mucho por mí y nunca olvides que te amo, a las dos las amo- dijo abrazándola y besándole la frente nuevamente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mami, vuelve pronto.-

La morena sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, después volteó a ver a Historia, quien seguía sin moverse viendo y escuchando todo, le dio una mirada rara que a la rubia le pareció más una despedida que otra cosa.

-Adiós Historia, cuídala bien…- después dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente, iba llorando pero nadie lo notó.

-¡YMIR!- gritó Historia después de unos instantes pero la morena no la escuchó.

Continuará...

* * *

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

**N/A:** Bueno aquí paso dejandoles el siguiente capítulo, espero que les siga gustando, disculpen la tardanza. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Frikicienta: Si, la historia original también es yuri n.n

Bueno hasta la próxima actualización!.


	10. Chapter 10

****DISCLAIMER: ****Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 10.**

Después de ese encuentro Amelia estuvo muy contenta e Historia muy pensativa, sabía que viviendo relativamente cerca podrían encontrarse, esperaba verla con otra chica del brazo, disfrutando de la vida pero, nunca se preparó para verla como la vio, parecía que solo se estaba dejando morir, ¿por qué Sasha no le había dicho nada? Tal vez volvió a su casa después de que ella se fue, al verla se dio cuenta, la amaba, ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿8 o 9 meses desde que pasó lo del juicio? ¿Tanto tiempo?...

Ymir estaba mal y estaba preocupada por ella.

-Historia- le dijo el hombre tomando su mano.

-Shh…- dijo viendo hacia atrás a su hija jugando con algunas cosas que le había comprado.

-Historia, la amas, no puedes negarlo- le dijo en ingles, Bertholdt era un chico que se había mudado a Shiganshina desde 4 años atrás, venía de Estados Unidos a un proyecto de trabajo espacial de 2 años, le gustó el lugar y pidió su cambio, había conocido a Historia por medio de Amelia, realmente quería a ambas mujeres, él se ofreció cuidar a la pequeña cuando Historia no podía estar con ella, era de los pocos que hablaba el mismo lenguaje de la pequeña genio, no estaba enamorado de Historia, él era gay.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ymir volvía a su departamento, tenía un mensaje de su padre, tardaría aún otro mes en volver, sonrió tristemente y borró el mensaje, fue a su cuarto y se sentó en un pequeño sillón frente a la pared donde tenía todas las fotografías, tomó un vaso y abrió una botella de alcohol, la misma que había comprado antes de llegar al departamento.

-Hoy… brindo por ti Historia, por el amor que te tengo ahora… por el amor que me tenías y que yo misma maté- levantó el vaso a la fotografía, bebió y se sirvió otro- brindo por ti mi pequeña, lo único bueno que resultó de mí, espero nunca me olvides- bebió el vaso y se sirvió otro- brindo por mí, por ser tan estúpida y cobarde, por tener todo y perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- bebió nuevamente sirviéndose más- y brindo por la liberación- bebió y tomó una navaja y sin pensarlo cortó profundamente sus muñecas empezando a llorar- nunca me olvides Amelia…- volvió a servirse más y lo bebió tranquilamente mientras sentía un liquido caliente correr por su brazos, mientras sus lágrimas corrían también por sus mejillas, siguió bebiendo hasta que todo se hizo negro, ya no había fotografías de las mujeres que más amaba, ya no había llamadas de su padre… solo oscuridad.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ymir? ¿Estás aquí? Me tomó más tiempo del que pensé… ¿Ymir?- preguntó Sasha caminando hacia la habitación.

Al llegar abre la puerta y ve todo en penumbras, ve la silueta de Ymir sentada en un sillón con un vaso en el suelo y una botella a medio terminar, parece dormida.

-¿Volviste a beber? Dios Ymir, pareces alcohólica- dijo caminando molesta hacía donde estaba abriendo las cortinas del cuarto, el lugar se iluminó dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Ymir, sus brazos manchados de sangre y charcos en el suelo.

-¡Ymir!- gritó Sasha corriendo hacia ella, se detiene antes de tocarla, la estudia, la sangre es fresca en algunas partes, corre al baño por unas toallas y se las pone en las muñecas, después la lleva a la cama y toma el teléfono… ¿a quién llamar? ¿A la ambulancia? No, los medios se enterarían y sería peor… ¿a Historia? ¿A ella para qué?... ¿a la doctora que las atendía? Hanji, ¿de dónde sacar su número?… ¿directorio? No estaba ahí, era privado… el celular de Ymir, lo busca por el cuarto y lo ve en el suelo, corre y busca el número de la doctora, después de una buena cantidad encuentra a una Hanji, le marca sin perder tiempo.

-¿Sí? ¿Ymir?- dice la voz después de 3 timbres.

-¿Hanji? ¿La doctora Hanji?

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy Sasha, la amiga de Historia Reiss e Ymir, ¿estás en Shiganshina?-

-Sí, voy al aeropuerto, ¿qué pasa?-

-Por favor, ven al departamento, Ymir trató de matarse, no sé si sigua viva aún.-

-¿¡Qué!?... voy para allá, dame la dirección.-

Sasha le dio la dirección y Hanji algunas indicaciones, Ymir seguía viva pero necesitaba atención, mientras Sasha esperaba ansiosa a la doctora para que atendiera a la morena.

-No te mueras Ymir, por favor- susurró al apretar un poco las heridas en las muñecas, mientras el teléfono del departamento de Sasha sonaba insistentemente.

Hanji llegó en un tiempo decente tomando en cuenta la situación y la distancia, al entrar fue guiada por Sasha hasta llegar al cuarto, la doctora estudió rápidamente el lugar vio el pequeño sillón, la sangre en él y en el suelo, la pared con las fotos y una Ymir pálida, se acercó a la cama.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?- le preguntó quitándole las toallas de las muñecas.

-Sí pero sigue sangrando...-

-Bien, déjame ver esto- dijo acercándose a ver las heridas- están bien hechas, en el lugar correcto, es un milagro que siga viva- al decir esto sacó su celular y empezó a marcar- Alexei, soy Hanji, escucha necesito tu ayuda... sí... sí... mira, no hay tiempo para esto, ¿puedo llevarla o no?... ok, salgo para allá ahora-

Colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a Sasha- debemos llevarla al hospital.-

-Pero, los medios...-

-No pasará nada, tengo a gente de confianza esperándonos, vamos.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Sasha sin moverse.

-Ymir se está muriendo, si no la llevamos en este momento morirá, ¡vamos!-

Sasha se acerco a Ymir y la cargó junto con Hanji, bajaron por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y metieron a la morena en el auto, y salieron al hospital.

-¿Qué pasa con Ymir? Dejó de ir a verme... parece que no le interesa nada... ¿qué pasó con Historia? ¿Con Amelia?- le preguntó rompiendo el tenso silencio que se hizo.

-Es algo largo de contar y que no me corresponde a mí contarte, solo puedo decirte que hace casi un año Historia se fue con Amelia.-

-Uhm... eso explica muchas cosas, ¿por qué trató de matarse?-

-No lo sé, yo fui a la escuela y cuando volví la encontré así.-

Ya no hubo más plática, el ambiente era tenso, la situación peligrosa, al llegar al hospital privado el auto entró hasta donde las ambulancias entran, nadie las vio, el amigo de Hanji llevó a Ymir hasta una habitación personal y les ordenó a las enfermeras no entrar, él mismo atendería a la persona ahí dentro o en todo caso lo haría Hanji, curaron las heridas y le hicieron una transfusión y esperarían a ver cómo reaccionaba, Sasha volvió a su departamento por algunos papeles, el teléfono seguía sonando.

-¿Sí?

-Sasha, ¿dónde estabas? Llevo todo el día llamándote.-

-Histo... eh... escucha, mm ahora no puedo hablar mucho, debo hacer algo importante y urgente.-

-Vi a Ymir hace unas horas- dijo ignorando a su amiga- ¿la has visto? ¿Por qué está así?-

-...- Sasha no respondió, analizaba si decirle que Ymir se estaba muriendo.

-Me vio con Berth, pensó que era mi novio o algo así, lo vi en sus ojos, estoy... preocupada por ella, podrías solo ver si... ¿está bien?-

-Histo... Ymir está en el hospital, tuvo una crisis muy fuerte y... está mal, Hanji está llevando su caso.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó?-

-Es difícil de explicar... Ella ha estado mal desde hace meses, muy mal, solo eso puedo decirte por teléfono, ven al departamento y te explicaré todo, ahora debo volver con ella, está estable no te alteres ¿ok? ¿Histo?... ¿Historia?-.

Sasha esperaba una respuesta pero la rubia ya había colgado, Sasha dejó el teléfono en su lugar y salió de nuevo con los papeles que necesitaba rumbo al hospital.

La castaña volvió al hospital, le habían hecho estudios a Ymir, tenía una leve anemia por no comer bien los últimos meses, estaban dándole suero para tratar de nutrirla un poco más y que resistiera lo que estaba pasando pero su futuro era incierto, en 12 horas verían si mejoraba o le aplicarían otra transfusión, cosa que era un problema también, el tipo de sangre de Ymir era difícil de conseguir por ser poco común, Hanji usaba sus influencias para conseguirla esperando no necesitarla.

Las horas pasaban en una aparente calma, la morena no despertó y su respiración se hacía lenta y pesada algunas veces, después volvía a la normalidad, recuperó un poco el color, la doctora y Sasha solo esperaron, ya no había nada más que hacer, Sasha volvió al departamento después de unas horas pensando que Historia llegaría pero no lo hizo.

Al día siguiente Sasha volvía al hospital, Hanji tenía rato ahí y se veía preocupada.

-Hola Hanji, ¿qué pasa?-

-Necesitamos hacerle una transfusión más… de estar bien alimentada ahora estaría consciente y fuera de peligro pero… no es el caso.-

-¿Y la sangre? ¿Se consiguió?-

-No.-

-¿Qué se puede hacer?-

-Nada, conseguir a alguien, ¿qué tipo de sangre eres?- preguntó Hanji esperanzada.

-La más común del mundo, no sirvo para darle sangre.-

-Ya pregunté a todos aquí, nadie es compatible... no sé qué hacer...-

-No me has preguntado a mí...-

Ambas chicas voltearon a su espalda, era Historia acompañada de Berth.

-¡Historia!- dijo Sasha corriendo a abrazarla y saludó besando la mejilla del chico.

-Historia, me alegra que hayas vuelto, desgraciadamente tampoco tienes el tipo de sangre de Ymir- dijo Hanji- aunque... tu amigo es joven, fuerte, se ve sano...

-Soy gay- dijo el chico sabiendo las reglas de los donadores de sangre.

-¿Te has cuidado en tus relaciones?- pregunto Hanji

-...Eh... sí- dijo sonrojado.

-Con eso me basta, ven, vamos a hacerte estudios- dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo al laboratorio.

-¿Qué hace Bertholdt aquí?- preguntó Sasha cuando la pareja se perdió de su vista.

-Manejó hasta aquí, no podía hacerlo yo sola, estaba muy nerviosa.-

-¿Y Amelia?-

-Con mi mamá, ya sabes cómo le gusta ir allá.-

Desde que el juicio acabó para los medios Historia salió mas, iba constantemente con su familia; la familia pensaba que era parte de la estrategia y nunca preguntaron nada, solo veían a Amelia con curiosidad y la comparaban con algunas fotografías que tenían de Ymir de cuando Historia se las mandaba por internet. Después la pequeña se dio cuenta y dejaron de hacerlo, cuando se acostumbraron al hecho de que fuese hija de ambas todo volvió a la normalidad, al pasar el tiempo sin ver a Ymir cerca pensaron que habían peleado, Historia les confirmó una separación temporal, al ver a Berth siempre con ellas empezaron a decir que Historia buscaba un padre para su hija pero ambos lo negaron.

-Historia, ¿cómo diste con el hospital? Nadie sabe que estamos aquí-

-Tengo influencias, dime ¿qué pasó con Ymir, ¿cómo está? ¿Por qué quieren sangre? ¿Sufrió un accidente?-

-...Vamos por un café- le dijo empezando a caminar.

Llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron los respectivos cafés, hablaron un poco de Amelia, Historia sentía que su amiga evitaba hablar de Ymir.

-Dime ya qué pasa con Ymir por favor.-

-Ok... mira, desde que te fuiste, sabes bien que Ymir estuvo con lo del juicio y todo eso, estuvo en el ojo de la prensa, después del juicio, cuando fue casi un delito molestarlas ella volvió a estar sola, su padre se fue de viaje nuevamente, tiene meses fuera, casi lo mismo que tú, me rogaba durante horas todos los días para que le diera tu paradero, después solo fueron algunos días, después dejó de hacerlo, yo no le hablaba y ella tampoco se esforzaba mucho por hablarme, solo se sentaba afuera de su departamento fumando, viendo a la ventana, empezó a salir casi todas las noches, llegaba tarde, tomada, no sé cómo nunca chocó o provocó algún accidente... hace dos noches venía de una fiesta del grupo, ya sabes, un cumpleaños, estaba por entrar a mi departamento cuando la vi, estaba inconsciente en el suelo, iba a dejarla ahí pero no pude, la arrastré y la metí, en ese momento empezó a vomitar, la desvestí y la metí en agua fría... Historia, Ymir juntó todas las fotos que tenía con ustedes y las pegó en la pared de su cuarto, tiene un enorme collage, las ve siempre que está ahí...-

Historia escuchaba atentamente el relato de Sasha, imaginó cada cosa que Ymir había hecho, lo que tal vez sintió, su depresión, su desesperación, todo.

-Eso no pudo mandarla al hospital- dijo la rubia después de unos segundos- ¿qué más pasó?

-Cuando reaccionó con el agua la dejé en su cama, busqué comida y no había, Ymir no tiene comida en su departamento, nada, ni condimentos... fui por comida a mi departamento y dormí en la sala, al despertar le preparé algo y le pedí que se bañara y comprara algo para comer, después salí a la universidad, tenía que ver una materia, entre que son unos lentos con los trámites, que el maestro llegó tarde y no nos poníamos de acuerdo, volví horas después, quería hablar con ella sobre ti, entré a su departamento y estaba todo oscuro, fui a su cuarto y la encontré en un sillón frente a ese collage, con una botella a medio terminar, me enojé y empecé a decirle que si era alcohólica y todo eso, pero ella no contestó, abrí las cortinas, ahí fue cuando la vi…-

-¿Qué viste? Dime- dijo impaciente.

-Ella intentó suicidarse.-

Historia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, después desvió la mirada hacia su café y empezó a llorar.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?- la rubia comenzaba a exaltarse.

-Historia cálmate, nada ganas poniéndote así- dijo tomándole las manos por encima de la mesa, la rubia respiró profundo y se calmó un poco- Hanji dice que de haberse alimentado bien ya estaría consciente pero no comía casi…- Hanji entraba apresuradamente.

-¿Chicas?- dijo agitada por su carrera.

Ambas voltearon.

-¿Pasó algo con Ymir?- preguntó Historia.

-Sí.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasha.

-Tranquilas, la sangre de tu amigo sirvió, estuvo dispuesto a donarla, ya se la pusieron a Ymir, eso debe estabilizarla.-

-¿Se salvará?- preguntó Historia

-Es un poco apresurado pero tal vez sí, espero.-

-¿Dónde está Berth?- preguntó nuevamente Historia.

-En una habitación, descansando.-

Las tres fueron a ver a Bertholdt, él estaba recostado viendo la televisión, Historia entró y lo besó en la boca.

-¡Dios Histo!- dijo el chico- si no fueras mi amiga me habría limpiado.-

-¡Gracias! salvaste a Ymir.-

-Lo sé…-

-¡Gracias!- dijo acercándose nuevamente.

-No me beses en la boca por…- Historia lo besó nuevamente en la boca.

-¡Aahg basta!- dijo amaneradamente para después reírse- ve a besar a Ymir, con un apretón de manos me conformo.-

Las chicas rieron y salieron a ver a la morena.

-Historia- le dijo Sasha deteniéndola en la puerta- la Ymir que verás no es la misma que viste al irte, esta vez se salvó, pero no por eso ella está bien-.

-Entiendo, solo quiero verla, puede escucharme ¿verdad?- le pregunta a Hanji.

-Sí… no la estreses.-

Historia asintió y entró a la habitación, vio a Ymir dormida, con suero se veía peor que en la mañana, Historia se acercó y se sentó en la silla cerca de ella, le acarició el rostro, la piel no era suave como la recordaba, se acercó y le besó los labios, sintió la piel reseca debajo de su boca, después volvió a su lugar y tomó su mano besándola, notó la venda que envolvía su muñeca.

-Ymir… soy Historia… necesito que despiertes amor, Amelia te está esperando, tiene mucho que platicarte, ha aprendido tanto este tiempo, nuestra hija es un genio, pero no deja de ser una niña y extraña a su mami… no tiene nadie con quién hablar de arte…- Historia comenzaba a llorar- yo también te extraño… más que eso te amo Ymir… te amo.-

La rubia empezó a llorar pero consciente de que Ymir podía escucharla trató de calmarse y se recargó en la cama con la mano de la morena entre sus manos.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ymir escucha algo lejano, una voz, la voz de Historia, le dice cosas hermosas, cosas que ella quiso escuchar durante muchos meses… debía estar muerta para escucharlo nuevamente, debía estar en el cielo, al menos ahí estaría junto a Historia y su hija, sentía el cuerpo pesado, intentó moverse y no podía hacerlo muy bien, a cada momento se va sintiendo más ligera, más consciente, con más… ¿dolor? No, no estaba en el cielo…

Abre los ojos trabajosamente, le duelen las muñecas donde recuerda se cortó antes, voltea a verlas y ve vendas sobre las heridas… ¿alguien la salvó? ¿Se salvó sola? Está desconcertada, voltea a ver la habitación, no está en su cuarto, a juzgar por el color monocromático y la escasa decoración debe estar en un hospital, le duele la cabeza, el cuerpo, las muñecas, respirar le duele, voltea hacia su alrededor, está sola… como siempre, se sienta y quita la sábana bajando los pies de la cama, suspira y se baja totalmente de la cama, cuando está de pie se marea un poco se queda recargada en la cama con una mano en la cabeza, cuando el mareo pasa da un paso pero no soporta mucho y cae el suelo jalando el suero haciendo que el catéter le lastimara el brazo, ella se queja tratando de no hacer ruido, toma el catéter de su brazo y se lo quita, intenta levantarse pero otro mareo la deja en el suelo, después pierde el sentido nuevamente.

Al despertar lo hace en la cama, siente menos dolor y algo cálido rodeando su mano derecha, voltea a ver qué es y encuentra el cabello rubio de Historia esparcido en la cama y su mano entre las de ella, la rubia está dormida recargada en la cama con el cuerpo en una silla, la morena sonrió un poco y se acercó un poco a Historia, le acarició el cabello haciéndola despertar.

-¿Ymir? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó sin soltarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿dónde estoy?-

-En el hospital-

-Historia, mira yo…-

-No hables, no debes esforzarte mucho, descansa- dijo recostándose en el pecho de la morena, la morena no hizo más que cerrar nuevamente los ojos y dormir.

_Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

****DISCLAIMER: ****Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 11.**

Ymir despierta nuevamente y encuentra a Historia viéndola amorosamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Van dos veces que me preguntas lo mismo.-

-Es que no entiendo qué haces aquí… ¿dónde está tu… amigo Bertholdt?- preguntó desviando la mirada.

-Con Sasha-

-Ah…-

-Ymir, Berth donó la sangre que te hacía falta.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó volteando a verla.

-Porque es un buen amigo… ¿te sientes bien?-

-No lo sé, no recuerdo muchas cosas… ¿cómo llegué aquí?-

-Yo te traje- dijo Sasha en la puerta de pie junto con Berth y Hanji- eres una idiota Lindberg, me diste un susto horrible.-

Ymir no dijo nada, solo volteó a ver sus muñecas y después hacia Hanji que venía acercándose.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó acomodándose el estetoscopio y poniéndolo en su pecho.

-Sí…-

-Bien te mandaré comida, trata de no esforzarte mucho- dijo saliendo.

Ymir volteó de nuevo con Sasha y Berth.

-Ymir, él es Bertholdt, donó sangre para ti- le dijo Historia.

-Hola Ymir, es un placer conocerte, aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido de esta manera.-

-…Gracias por la sangre- dijo apenas.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, todo sea por ver feliz a Historia.-

-…- Ymir no decía nada, solo veía sus manos.

-Bueno, nos vamos a comer- dijo Sasha al ver que la comida de Ymir llegaba, ambos salieron del cuarto junto con Hanji dejando a Historia y Ymir solas.

Ymir levantó la mano para empezar a comer pero Historia la tomó en el aire.

-No debes esforzarte- le dijo llevando la mano de la morena a su costado- yo te alimentaré.-

Ymir estaba confundida más ahora pero no quiso preguntar nada, solo se dejó consentir por Historia, al terminar la pecosa no aguantó más la ansiedad.

-Historia, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hace tu novio dándome sangre?-

-Estoy aquí para cuidarte, Berth no es mi novio, él es gay, es mi amigo y siendo genio matemático se entiende muy bien con Amelia… Nuestra hija es un genio ¿sabías?-

-Sí… ¿nuestra hija?-

-Sí Ymir, es nuestra hija…-

La morena no sabía qué hacer y empezó a llorar, parte felicidad, parte culpabilidad por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con ella misma, Ymir entendió todo y solo la abrazó sentada en la cama.

-Historia…-

-No digas nada…- la rubia se alejó de ella y la abofeteó aunque no tan fuerte como la vez pasada, la morena desconcertada llevó la mano a la mejilla, después Historia se acercó y puso su mano encima de la mano de la morena- esa me la debías… Ymir, la verdad es que te odié cuando supe eso… Pero, me di cuenta que odio a la persona que no conocía… ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Sé que… no tengo excusa para eso… Yo viví muchos años sola, lo sabes, tuve problemas para aceptarme… yo desde joven tuve todo lo que quise, todo lo que el dinero, el poder y mi apellido pudieran comprar, empecé a tener malas compañías, siempre hice lo que quise, después, no sé, algo pasó, tenía tanta rabia contenida que, no sé, de repente me vi haciendo… eso, la verdad no pensaba en las consecuencias, solo lo hacía y ya.-

-…. Has… ¿pensado en la posibilidad de que otra mujer tenga una hija tuya?-

-No, con nadie tuve contacto directo… solo contigo… sé que pedir perdón por eso ahora no tiene caso ni valor para ti porque el daño ya está hecho y la consecuencia te llama mamá… pero yo lo siento mucho en verdad y me arrepiento de eso, pero nunca me arrepentiré de Amelia, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo mejor de mí si es que hay algo, ella lo tiene.-

-… ¿Por qué intentaste… esto?- preguntó señalando las muñecas vendadas.

-Porque me sentía vacía, sola, perdida… Busqué mentalmente algo a lo cual aferrarme aquí pero en ese momento no encontré nada, pensé que Bertholdt era tu novio, sentí que no me quedaba nada, no era la mejor solución pero, sentí que eso tenía que hacer.-

Siguieron hablando hasta que Historia sintió que todas sus preguntas eran contestadas, Ymir limpió su conciencia y se sentía mejor ahora.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos meses pasaron, Ymir salió del hospital y casi estaba recuperada, la relación no fue la misma, Ymir podía ver a Amelia cuando quisiera pero ya no había nada entre ellas, Sasha se acostumbró y como siempre apoyó a Historia, la relación entre ellas poco a poco volvía, Historia seguía sin vivir en su departamento, estaba decidiendo si volver ahí o quedarse con Sasha, quien tenía su vida muy aparte de ellas, tenía amigos y no todo giraba en torno a Historia o Ymir como al principio.

Historia e Ymir estaban sentadas en el parque, viendo a Amelia jugar con sus juguetes.

-Historia- dijo tomando su mano- mi padre llega hoy, quiere que vayamos a cenar con él, ya sabes que nunca se enteró de lo que pasó y… Quiere que cenemos todas con él, tu, Amelia y yo, ¿crees poder ir?-

-Claro, tu papá es muy amable con Amelia y conmigo.-

-Dijo que le trajo muchas cosas a Amelia, ya me imagino qué cosas son.-

-Mami… tengo sed- dijo Amelia de pie a un lado de ellas.

-Vamos a tomar agua- dijo Ymir acariciando el rostro de su hija, le sonrió y la llevó de la mano a tomar agua, Historia vio desde su lugar a Ymir y Amelia, eran tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes, Ymir con su alto pero delgado cuerpo, sus penetrantes ojos color miel, esa mirada desafiante que cambiaba al instante al mirarla a ella o a su hija, la seguridad con la que caminaba, con la que cuidaba a Amelia, ese carácter que ella sabía era fuerte pero que con ellas nunca salió a la luz porque no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba demostrar nada con Historia, bajaba la guardia y solo era Ymir… la Ymir que Historia amaba tener cerca y extrañaba cuando no estaba con ella.

Amelia en cambio, tenía un carácter fácil y relajado, como el de Historia, las primeras pecas estaban naciendo en sus mejillas, tendría menos que Ymir, los ojos color miel como los de la morena pero con una mirada suave, Historia sonrió, su hija al parecer había sacado lo mejor de ambas, sin contar su inteligencia que a estas alturas era más que obvio.

-Mamá… ¿tenemos que irnos ya?-

-Sí pequeña, debemos ir a ponernos bonitas, iremos con tu abuelo a cenar.-

-¿Mi abuelo?-

-Sí, el papá de tu mami, nos invitó a cenar y debemos irnos por eso.-

-Está bien… pero volveremos pronto ¿verdad?- preguntó la niña.

-Mañana podemos volver, ¿no es así Historia?- preguntó Ymir.

-Claro, mañana vendremos, mientras tenemos que irnos.-

Las tres mujeres salieron del parque y volvieron al edificio, el padre de Ymir llegaría en cualquier momento.

Al llegar se arreglaron, mientras estaba Ymir vistiendo a Amelia en su cama, antes de regresar Ymir sacó el sillón ensangrentado, lo lavó y lo dejó en la calle esperando a que alguien lo tomara, en el suelo no quedaron rastros de sangre después de una buena limpieza, no quedaba huella de nada, excepto un delgada y casi imperceptible línea roja en las muñecas de Ymir, el teléfono sonó, era su padre, había llegado.

El camino a la casa de Peter Lindberg fue tranquilo, Historia iba a un lado de Ymir mientras Amelia iba atrás en su asiento, al llegar fue recibida por el servicio, la rubia aún no se acostumbraba a tanta atención pero le gustaba.

-¡Ymir!- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija.

-¡Papá! Te extrañé tanto.-

-Bueno bueno hija, no hagamos dramas- le dijo sonriendo- hola Historia- le dijo yendo a saludarla

-Hola señor Lindberg, ¿qué tal su viaje?-

-Bien gracias, no me digas señor Lindberg, solo Peter… Hola Amelia- le dijo poniéndose a su altura.

-…Hola- dijo tomada de la mano de Historia.

-Amelia, él es tu abuelo, es mi padre- le dijo Ymir.

-Lo sé mami, algunas veces lo veo en la televisión y tú dices que es tu papá- dijo la niña acercándose al hombre y besándolo en la mejilla.

-Eres muy inteligente Amelia- le dijo el hombre sonriendo- ¿ya quieren comer?-

La cena transcurrió con calma Peter se había enamorado de la niña, era muy amigable, platicaba mucho y le recordaba a Ymir en ciertas cosas, la gente del servicio la veía con curiosidad hasta que una mirada miel de Ymir se cruzó con la de ellos y dejaron de verla, al finalizar la cena Peter les dio algunas cosas que compró en los países que visitó, la que más tuvo cosas fue Amelia, sabiendo que su nieta era inteligente le trajo juegos didácticos, la pequeña estaba feliz con las cosas en la sala mientras Peter, Historia e Ymir platicaban tranquilos en los sillones, algunas veces Historia tomaba la mano a Ymir y después la soltaba, el hombre pensaba que le daba vergüenza pero la realidad era que Historia extrañaba a Ymir y quería sentirla cerca.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, el viaje fue largo y cansado, ¿se quedarán a dormir aquí?-

-Pues no lo sé papá, no hay lugar para dormir a Amelia.-

-Claro que sí, le compré una cama, llegó hace dos días, está en tu cuarto.-

-Bueno papá no lo sé…-

-Claro que podemos quedarnos, además ya es tarde, no nos gusta sacar a Amelia cuando el viento es frío- dijo Historia.

-Bien, entonces espero verlas mañana a ver qué hacemos, descansen, se quedan en su casa- se despidió de todas y sonrió cuando Amelia le dijo "adiós abuelo" al quedarse solas en la sala solo se veían, ambas sonreían en momentos.

-Historia…- dijo la morena tomando su mejilla con la mano.

La morena se fue acercando poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios, cuando iba a besarla, Historia movió la cabeza a un lado.

-No Ymir…-

-Discúlpame…- dijo Ymir haciéndose hacia atrás para volver a su lugar.

-No es por eso, Amelia, puede vernos-

-Entiendo, pero, Amelia está dormida en la alfombra-

Historia volteó a verla, dormía plácidamente en el suelo de la sala.

-Ah… no lo había notado.-

-Entonces…- dijo acercándose nuevamente, la rubia solo esperaba con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados el beso de Ymir.

-Señorita Ymir desea que…- la chica del servicio se quedó de pie a unos metros del sillón, Ymir volteó a verla mientras Historia se levantaba y se acercaba con Amelia- perdón señorita, ¿desea que prepare la cama para la niña?-

-Sí por favor- dijo Historia mientras la cargaba, la chica se quedó de pie indecisa.

-Ya escuchaste, prepara la cama de mi hija por favor- le dijo.

La chica asintió y subió rápidamente, Ymir fue hasta donde Historia y cargó a la niña llevándola al sillón, instantes después la chica bajó y anunció que la cama estaba lista, ambas subieron, Ymir con Amelia e Historia a su lado, al llegar la acostaron en la cama, le quitaron los zapatos y la arroparon, caminaron hasta la cama de Ymir, la habitación era grande, separaban unos metros a Amelia de ellas.

Llegaron a la cama y se sentaron, antes de que Historia empezara a hablar Ymir la tomó nuevamente de la mejilla y se acercó besándola tiernamente, Historia contestó el beso, la temperatura de la morena empezaba a subir mientras acostaba a Historia en la cama y se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Ymir… espera- dijo la rubia cortando el ahora apasionado beso- no podemos hacer esto aquí, con Amelia a unos metros, no sería correcto.-

-Tienes razón- dijo levantándose y ayudándola a sentarse, sonrieron y se recostaron abrazadas, hablaron un poco, se cambiaron de ropa y se durmieron entre abrazos, besos y caricias que no pasaron a más.

Los días siguientes la relación de ambas mejoró mucho, siguieron quedándose en casa del padre de Ymir, el hombre tenía descanso y lo aprovechó para pasar el tiempo con su hija y su nieta, Historia se portó muy comprensiva pero tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía la idea de que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía exactamente cuándo o qué sería.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche, las tres mujeres venían del cine, platicaban tranquilamente de la película mientras Amelia dormitaba en los brazos de Ymir, el sol tenía poco de haberse ocultado pero Historia ya casi no tenía miedo de salir de noche, la rubia buscaba las llaves en su bolsa mientras cruzaban la calle cuando algo pasó, escuchó pasos corriendo hacia ellas, cuando voltearon a ver quién era, tenían a 10 personas frente a ellas, todos con pasamontañas, Historia se asustó al ver que sacaban armas y les apuntaban con ellas, Ymir sacó sus cosas de las bolsas y las dejó en el suelo pensando que era un asalto, todo pasaba lento para ellas pero las acciones en tiempo real pasaron muy rápido, un hombre tiró a Historia al suelo al mismo tiempo que otros dos golpeaban a Ymir en el estómago y la cara mientras otro tomaba a Amelia y la separaba de la morena, la rubia intentó levantarse y fue pateada en el estómago por el mismo sujeto que la tiró al suelo, su vista se nubló por las lágrimas al comprender qué había pasado, su hija estaba siendo robada, arrebatada de los brazos de una Ymir semiinconsciente en el suelo con la nariz y el rostro sangrando, Historia intentó levantarse nuevamente y otra patada le sacó por completo el aire, después vio a las personas alejarse en una coreografía muy bien desarrollada para no haber sido planeada ni practicada con anterioridad, intentó gritar pero no pudo, solo los vio alejarse con su hija, la cual también lloraba y llamaba a gritos a Historia y a Ymir, después el rechinar de unas llantas lejanas y finalmente… Silencio… Solo el ruido de su llanto es lo que inundaba en ese momento la calle y la tos de Ymir quien intentaba respirar sin que la sangre que ahora estaba en su garganta la ahogara.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueenas noches! Feliz navidad, este es el regalo de Santa jo jo jo(? jeje bueno, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta adaptación, el capítulo de hoy fue corto pero que se le hace? :) . Ok, luego actualizo eso es todo, y otra vez feliz navidad! n.n


	12. Chapter 12

****DISCLAIMER: ****Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 12.**

La policía estaba en el departamento de Ymir, la morena era atendida del golpe en la nariz por Hanji mientras relataba lo sucedido, todos sabían quiénes eran ellas, sabían quién era la pequeña, el detective estaba preocupado por el secuestro, de ser cualquier otro niño, hijo o nieto de una persona poderosa como Peter Lindberg solo pedirían dinero y ya pero con la hija de dos mujeres, la única niña en el mundo procreada de esa manera no sabía que esperar.

-¿Entonces dice que no vio el rostro de sus atacantes, señorita Lindberg?-

-¡No! ¡Ya le dije que no más de 3 veces!- dijo desesperada

-¿Y la señora Reiss?-

-¡No! tenían tapada la cara, ¿¡qué hablo en chino o qué!?-

-Ymir trata de calmarte, el oficial solo quiere ayudarles a encontrar a Amelia- dijo Hanji mientras le colocaba pequeñas cintas cerrando la herida en el tabique.

-Tienes razón Hanji, discúlpeme oficial.-

-Sí, no se preocupe señorita Lindberg, entiendo, ¿podemos entrevistar a la señora Reiss?-

-No lo creo- dijo Hanji- está sedada, estaba muy mal cuando llegué, estará mejor en unas horas, ok Ymir- le dijo quitando las manos de la cara de la morena- tu golpe ya está listo, iré a ver a Historia.-

La policía ya llevaba 50 minutos con ellas, Historia tuvo una crisis nerviosa y Hanji, quien había sido llamada por Sasha cuando se enteró de todo tuvo que sedarla, ahora dormitaba inquieta y sollozando bajo el cuidado de Sasha y Berth, el cual llegó en cuanto se enteró por medio de Sasha también.

Ymir estaba preocupada, sabía que ahora era ella quien debía mostrar más aplomo por Historia, si ella se dejaba caer, vencer por el miedo Historia se sentiría peor así que trataba de mantenerse tranquila aunque consciente de todo sentía terror pero se esforzaba por no mostrarlo.

Los oficiales pusieron una grabadora en el teléfono de Ymir y esperaron a que llamaran, toda la noche en espera fue en vano, nadie llamó.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las afueras de Shiganshina la camioneta donde los atacantes huyeron se estaciona en una granja y bajan ya sin pasamontañas, uno de ellos trae a Amelia en brazos, la niña solloza asustada pero no lucha por escapar, al entrar van directamente a una habitación que funciona como oficina privada, el hombre toca la puerta.

-Adelante- dice una voz femenina desde dentro.

-Señora- haciendo reverencia- aquí está la niña- dice mostrándosela.

-Déjala en la cama-

El hombre obedece y se queda de pié.

-Tus acciones hablan mucho por ti, por el amor que le tienes a la congregación y a tu misión, descansa, ve a tu habitación- dijo tocándole el rostro.

-Sí señora- hizo una nueva reverencia y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

La mujer volteó a ver a la niña, la veía con miedo y no hablaba.

-No tengas miedo Amelia- le dijo acercándose- sé que no me conoces pero yo a ti sí, he estado vigilándote desde que supe de tu existencia, eres una niña muy especial…-

Amelia solo la veía, entendía lo que decía pero no sabía por qué se lo decía.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó sentándose a un lado de ella, la pequeña se alejó de ella arrastrándose por la cama- está bien, si no quieres comer no comas… ya te dará hambre, además tienes que estar bien para el sacrificio supremo.-

La mujer se levantó de la cama y se fue a otra para recostarse no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta de salida.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasha estaba sentada en la cama al lado de Historia, tenía la mirada perdida mientras Berth salía a preparar café para todos, la chica recordaba todos los momentos que habría tenido con Amelia, desde que nació había estado con la pequeña, le dolía el pensar que ella podía estar sufriendo en manos de algún loco, se dio cuenta cuánto amaba a esa pequeña, daría su vida porque ella estuviera con Historia o Ymir, a pesar de no aceptar muy bien el hecho de que Ymir volviera a la vida de Historia y Amelia, sabía que con ella estaría tan segura como con la misma Historia, era su madre a fin de cuentas, suspiró y una dolorosa lágrima bajó por su mejilla, la limpió y volteó a ver a la rubia, sabía que cuando despertara tendrían una batalla muy dura con ella.

Le acarició el rostro y le besó la frente después levantó la blusa para ver los moretones donde según el relato de Ymir fue golpeada, debió haberle dolido, pero más le dolió perder a su hija, bajó la blusa y al acomodarla sintió algo extraño en el pantalón, no se quedó con la curiosidad y metió un poco los dedos debajo del pantalón a la altura de la cintura tocando un papel, lo sacó con cuidado y lo observó, podría ser una carta de la morena o algo privado, en otras circunstancias no habría siquiera pensado en sacar eso que notó, mucho menos leerlo pero ahora no podía estar con eso, lo desdobló y leyó, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama haciendo que Historia se moviera un poco y salió del cuarto.

-¡Oficial! ¡Oficial!- decía Sasha corriendo hacia él con el papel en la mano.

-¿Por qué gritas? Vas a despertar a Histo-le dijo Bertholdt con una taza de café en compañía de los demás.

-Oficial, mire esto, lo encontré entre la ropa de Historia.-

El oficial tomó un pañuelo y después agarró el papel, lo leyó y después volteó a ver a Ymir quien apenas venía de la cocina con una taza de café.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay noticias de mi hija?- preguntó.

-Aún no, encontraron esto entre la ropa de la señora Reiss- le dijo mientras metía el papel en una bolsita para pruebas y se lo daba.

-¿Qué es?- dijo leyéndolo-…Dios…- volvió a leer el papel en voz alta- "Vayan a la mansión Lindberg" ¿¡qué demonios quiere decir eso!? ¿Debemos ir a la casa de mi padre? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Para qué!?-

-Señorita Lindberg tranquilícese, tal vez quieran hacer desde allá la negociación, debemos ir sin dejar aquí solo.-

-Yo me quedo- dijo Berth

-Yo me quedo también- dijo Sasha.

-Bien- dijo el oficial- se quedará el señor Fubar, la señorita B….-

-Solo llámeme Sasha por favor- le dijo interrumpiendo

-Ok, el señor Fubar, Sasha y 3 oficiales se quedarán aquí, la señorita Lindberg, la señora Reiss, los demás y yo nos iremos a la casa del señor Lindberg, en cuanto la señora Reiss despierte.

Las manos de Ymir temblaban, no supo si de miedo o coraje, las personas que se habían llevado a su hija no eran cualquier persona, llevaban tiempo planeando todo, ¿con qué fin? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿...algo más?

Ymir se sentó y se terminó su café, después de dejar la taza en el suelo fue al cuarto donde estaba Historia acostada, al entrar la vio en la cama, dormía aún intranquila, se acostó en la cama y la abrazó, Historia pareció tener algo de paz.

Veinte minutos después Historia despertó, tardó unos segundos en recordar por qué estaba en la cama de Ymir, la morena ahora dormía a su lado, la rubia se levantó y se quedó viendo a la pecosa, la cual, no sentirla despertó y la vio parada viéndola.

-¿Historia?- le preguntó levantándose

-Ymir… nuestra hija… -Historia empezó a llorar con las manos en la cara.

-Tranquila, la vamos a encontrar- dijo abrazándola- tranquila.-

Historia la abrazó y lloró tomándola de la cintura, después se separó.

-…Ymir tu cara…-

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.-

La ojiazul se acercó y besó a Ymir en la boca apenas tocando sus labios.

-Disculpen señoras- dijo el detective en la puerta un poco apenado al interrumpir el beso, Historia se separó y se sentó en la cama mientras Ymir se quedaba de pie viéndolo- ahora que la señora Reiss ha despertado debemos irnos.-

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?- preguntó levantándose.

-Tranquila, yo te explico, ahora vamos oficial, gracias- dijo Ymir.

El detective salió del cuarto, Ymir le explicó todo, Historia solo asentía mientras lloraba, al final fue con Sasha y Berth mientras Ymir metía algo de ropa y preparaba todo.

El camino a la mansión del padre de Ymir fue callado, Historia iba recargada en el vidrio mientras la morena iba hablando con el inspector de los pasos a seguir ya que la rubia parecía no escuchar.

Al llegar Ymir llamó a su padre y en ese momento Peter volvió de su viaje cancelando todas sus citas, la policía implementó todo el sistema de seguridad necesaria para esos casos, el segundo día pasó sin mayor novedad que la llegada del padre de Ymir y la mamá de Historia, la cual aceptó la propuesta de Peter para quedarse en la casa en uno de los tantos cuartos.

El tercer día Historia pensó que se volvería loca de ansiedad y preocupación, pero alguien llamó, corrió a contestar, dado el dispositivo graban todo y todos escuchaban lo que decían.

-Reiss- dijo la voz al teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo, ¡dígame como está mi hija por favor!-

-Cállate Reiss, quiero hablar con Lindberg-

-Pero...-

-¡Con Lindberg!-

Historia le dio el teléfono a Ymir quien está a un lado de la rubia.

-Hágala hablar, nos falta un minuto para localizar la llamada- le dijo al oído el policía, Ymir asintió y tomó el teléfono.

-Soy Ymir- dijo al aparato.

\- Lindberg, sé que están tomándome el tiempo, te lo diré fuerte y claro, si quieres tener a tu hija de regreso solo trataremos contigo, nada con Reiss ¿entiendes?-

-Entiendo, ¿cómo está mi hija?-

-Llamaremos después.-

-Espere, ¿¡cómo está mi hija!?-

-No grites Lindberg, ella está bien aún, vuelve a gritarme y ella pagará por eso.-

La llamada había sido cortada ya, no fue el tiempo suficiente, después de unos segundos Ymir dejó el teléfono en su lugar.-

-¿Reconoció la voz señorita Lindberg?- le preguntó el detective.

-Háblame de tú y llámame por mi nombre por favor... no, estaba algo distorsionada, no sé.-

-¿Usted señora Reiss?-

-Háblame de tú también por favor y llámeme Historia, no, no se parece a nadie que conozco.-

-¿Alguna idea de por qué quieren hablar contigo Ymir?- volvió a preguntar el policía.

-No, tal vez sea un loco que está enamorado de mí o de Historia... no sé, no sé ¿qué hacemos ahora?-

-Esperar, llamarán otra vez, estoy seguro que su hija está bien por ahora.-

-¿Cómo que por ahora?- preguntó asustada Historia.

-Historia, esta gente no es un secuestrador normal, por como su hija fue creada, por ser hija de ustedes dos es un blanco obsesivo para varias personas, ellos quieren algo, algo muy relacionado con Ymir, no sé que sea, tal vez sea dinero o fama, no sé... Solo nos resta esperar, por qué no descansan, por ahora no hay más que hacer.-

Ambas se acostaron en sillones pero no descansaron mucho, al amanecer Sasha y Bertholdt llegaron a la mansión a petición del detective, él sabía que no llamarían al departamento ahora que el primer contacto se había hecho en la mansión.

En la granja, el secuestrador caminaba tranquilo por los campos de maíz pensando con las manos en su espalda, su nombre era Steve, alto, fuerte, rubio de ojos grises, de buen porte y bien parecido, hasta hace 4 años había sido un exitoso hombre de negocios, su familia y sus hijos murieron en un accidente aéreo justo el día de navidad cuando iban a reunirse con él a las afueras de Shiganshina, durante 1 año estuvo perdido entre la depresión y el olvido de sus supuestos amigos, hasta que encontró a la mujer que pensó le salvó la vida y le regresó la fe en algo, esa misteriosa pero inteligente mujer que sabía de todo un poco a la cual solo conocía como "Señora" sabía su nombre real pero nadie la llamaba así, él menos que nadie, a ella le debía su vida, sin ella él estaría muerto, cuando la congregación salió a la luz él fue su brazo derecho, siempre entendía lo que quería decir y haría lo que fuera por ella, morir si fuera necesario.

Cuando ella le planteó la idea de secuestrar a esa niña hija de dos mujeres no lo pensó dos veces, lo haría, lo haría por ella y por la misión divina que ahora estaba seguro que tenía, una niña así no podía seguir contaminando la tierra, lo que sus madres hacían cada noche ya de por sí era malo, y ahora que de sus relaciones antinaturales salgan frutos tan podridos como ellas era algo inconcebible, algo que no podía seguir pasando, él, junto con la "Señora" limpiarían al mundo de toda esa gente.

-Steve, hijo- dijo una voz que sonaba como música para sus oídos.

-Señora- dijo tomando su mano y besándola- dígame ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Quiero tu consejo hijo, vamos adentro.-

La granja por fuera se veía una granja normal, sin nada raro, por dentro estaba totalmente acondicionada para funcionar como oficina, las personas del culto dormían en los establos, ya acondicionados también como dormitorios, excepto ella y Steve, quienes dormían dentro de la casa, al llegar suben al dormitorio del rubio y cierran la puerta, ella se sienta en la cama y él en una silla cerca de ella.

-¿Qué opinas de la niña?-

-Señora, es una criatura sin culpa de su origen, no habló en todo el camino pero como todo niño es inocente ya que recordemos, de ellos es el reino de los cielos- dijo el rubio.

-Así es, ¿crees que merece lo que pasará con ella?-

-No lo merece en sí, esas mujeres, las… madres de la niña merecen ser quemadas… ella es solo una niña pero, es fruto con mancha, va más allá del pecado original.-

-¿Sabes que aún no es hora verdad?- le dijo tomándolo de las manos.

-Lo sé Señora… no seré impaciente, Dios me dará paciencia suficiente para esperar, toda hora llega puesto que no hay plazo que no se cumpla.-

La mujer sonrió con satisfacción.

-Eres un buen hijo de la congregación, el mejor Steve, sabía que no me había equivocado contigo- él sonrió- ahora… Empecemos el ritual- dijo levantándose para quitarse la ropa dejando al descubierto su aún hermoso cuerpo, el rubio solo la observaba, después se acostó en la cama- ven…

Steve se levantó y fue a un lado de la cama, se desnudó de igual manera, la mujer pasó la lengua por sus labios al ver ese musculoso y perfecto cuerpo masculino al natural y ansioso de poseerla nuevamente, sonrió.

-Ven- volvió a decirle.

El hombre tomó su lugar encima de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le tocaba los senos con una mano, las respiraciones de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-Ah Steve… hazlo, ahora- dijo entre gemidos la mujer.

El rubio en ese momento la penetró fuertemente, ella ahogó un gemido haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras las venas en su cuello se marcaban.

Siguió penetrándola por tiempo indefinido para ambos, los dos disfrutaban del sexo que tenían algunas veces siempre disfrazado de rituales y cosas similares.

-Voy a…- dijo agitado intentando salir de ella.

-No… hazlo así… quiero sentirte- le respondió tomándolo de los glúteos con las manos evitando que se alejara.

-Pero…-

-Hazlo.-

Él siguió con sus movimientos cada vez más frenéticos hasta convulsionarse sudando encima de ella, ella también recuperaba la respiración, Steve aprovechó para besarla en la boca, muy raras veces podía hacerlo y esta vez ella correspondió, después él se iba a levantar pero ella lo detuvo.

-Quédate así…- le dijo.

El volvió a recargarse en su cuello aún dentro de ella y volvió a besarla, ese iba a ser uno de esos días que el rubio anhelaba, podría poseerla más de una vez, sería uno de esos días como pocos.

Tres horas después ambos salían de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, aún con el cabello húmedo del baño recién tomado y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Señora, ¿dónde está la niña?-

-En mi habitación, no ha querido comer, trata de hablar con ella, sé gentil, recuerda aún no es tiempo.-

-Entiendo…-

Steve se retiró y fue al cuarto de la mujer, nadie más podía entrar ahí más que él, al entrar encuentra a Amelia sentada en la cama donde la dejó el día anterior, asustada aún con la comida intacta, él entra y cierra la puerta tras de él, se acerca hasta la cama y se sienta a un lado de ella, Amelia solo lo ve y se aleja con poco.

-Hola Amelia- dice sonriendo, la rubiecita lo observa pero no habla- ¿no quieres comer? Sé que tienes hambre, anda come algo- dice tomando comida del plato y acercándolo a la boca de Amelia, ella se voltea sin probar bocado.

El rubio la observa y después sonríe.

-Mira Amelia comeré yo y después tú ¿sí? Será un juego- él come algo de la comida fría y la traga- ahora sigues tú, está deliciosa.

Amelia ve la comida y se decide a comer un poco, tiene hambre y miedo, después de eso se voltea y no vuelve a hacerle caso.

-Está bien, dejaré la comida aquí para cuando quieras comer…- dice alejándose de ella- niña del demonio… - dice entre dientes y sale cerrando con llave.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Historia e Ymir estaban sentadas en la sala, una al lado de la otra, el padre de la morena y la mamá de la rubia estaban en otra sección de la casa, a petición del detective los padres de las chicas estarían lejos de ellas para no intervenir con el proceso de negociación, podían entrar y salir libremente a ambas secciones pero si no había necesidad de hablar o verse, no tendrían contacto, Historia estaba viendo al jardín de la casa, se levantó y cruzó la sala yendo a la enorme ventana, se recargó en el marco, veía a las ardillas correr y juguetear felices entre los árboles y el pasto, recordó como a Amelia le gustaba correr por ahí detrás de las ardillas, suspiró dolorosamente cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda.

-La vamos a encontrar…- le dijo al oído

La rubia dio media vuelta y quedó de frente a Ymir poniendo los brazos en su cuello.

-Eso espero- dijo para después acariciarle la mejilla-… tus ojos… Ymir…- los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, desde que Amelia fue secuestrada Historia evitaba ver los ojos de Ymir, eran idénticos a los de su hija, siempre lloraba al ver los iris miel de la morena.

-Histo…-Ymir bajó la mirada, la rubia la tomó de la barbilla y la besó, a Historia ya no le importaba besarla frente a los policías, algunas veces solo quería sentirla cerca, saber que no estaba sola en todo eso.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran al instante e Ymir corriera cruzando la sala de regreso contestando.

-¿Sí?- dijo una Ymir ansiosa.

\- Lindberg, llamaremos en dos días para darte nuevas instrucciones - dijo la misma voz distorsionada.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?-

-En dos días Lindberg.-

La llamada se cortó e Ymir colgó el teléfono dando una patada al sofá llena de frustración.

-¡Esto es demasiado!- dijo Ymir a nadie en particular, salió de la sala dando un portazo bajo la mirada de los demás mientras se dirigía al jardín y caminaba entre los árboles llorando, se sentó recargada en un árbol frente al pequeño lago que la propiedad tenía, sintiendo el aire fresco en la cara, respiró profundamente, vio los tenues rayos del sol reflejados en el agua y sacó su celular del pantalón y marcó un número.

-¿Sí?- dijo la voz masculina que tenia tanto sin escuchar.

-Reiner, soy yo… necesito tu ayuda, ¿sigues con los muchachos?-

-Sí, Ymir te vimos en la televisión, ¿es verdad todo eso? Es…-

-Reiner, los necesito, necesito su ayuda, no puedo hablar mucho por teléfono, ¿podrían venir aquí?-

-Claro, mañana salimos para Shiganshina.-

-¿No podría ser ahora? ¿Necesitan dinero?- dijo la morena con la voz quebrada.

-No, ¿estás bien?-

-Vengan pronto por favor, a la casa de mi padre, los esperaré.-

-Llegamos en 4 horas no te preocupes, adiós.-

La llamada se cortó e Ymir se quedó sentada tratando de tranquilizarse, si la situación no avanzaba por las buenas y apegada a la ley, lo haría por las malas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**: Hoooolaaa~ cómo están? cómo pasaron ese fin de año? espero que chevere :D aquí les vengo a dejar la conti por día de reyes(? jaja que sigan disfrutando, y por favor déjenme reviews así al menos sé que les interesa la historia u.u .. Bueno Saludos :)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 13.**

**Advertencia: **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**.**

**.**

En la casa, la rubia tomaba café mientras hablaba con el detective, estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Amelia, no se había avisado a los medios porque no querían que la gente empezara a dar pistas falsas pensando que les darían dinero por ello, todo se manejó en el absoluto silencio, nadie que estuviera en la casa podía hablar de eso con nadie, hasta al servicio se le prohibió ir a la sala hasta nuevo aviso, no sabían bien qué pasaba pero tenían una idea al ver de lejos los cambios de ánimo de "la novia de la señorita Ymir" y de la misma morena, quien siempre estaba tensa tratando de aparentar calma, además de que la hija de ambas no estaba nunca en la casa.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer veía fijamente a Amelia mientras la pequeña la veía a ella, no había hablado desde que llegó a la granja.

-Amelia, eres tan diferente a tu madre… tal vez ni siquiera seas su hija… pero esos ojos, la rubia tiene ojos de otro color, no hay duda…

La niña volteó hacia otro lado, ya había comido y se sentía mejor, cada vez sentía menos miedo ya que no le hacían nada malo, no le gustaba estar sola pero al menos no le hacían nada malo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le preguntó la mujer.

-Sí- dijo la niña tímidamente.

-¿Quieres sopa?-

-Sí por favor.-

La mujer sonrió y le dio la sopa que estaba lista en la charola, Amelia tímidamente comió, las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco.

-¿Señora?- dijo Steve desde afuera del cuarto.

-¿Sí? Entra.-

El rubio entró al cuarto.

-Señora, si gusta yo puedo quedarme con ella, usted debe estar cansada.-

-No es necesario, me quedaré con ella, ¿ya está todo listo?-

-Aún no.

-Entonces ve a supervisar todo, necesito que no haya errores, a nadie más puedo confiarle esa tarea tan importante, ve, yo estaré aquí.-

-Muy bien señora- dijo retirándose.

-Estamos solas Amelia, cuéntame de tu mamá- dijo la mujer limpiándole la boca.

-Mi mamá es muy buena y muy bonita…-

-Sí ¿y tu otra mamá?- dijo sonriendo.

-Mi mami es muy fuerte, nos cuida mucho a mamá y a mí.-

-Ajá… ¿y tu… mami quiere a tu mamá?-

-Sí, ella la ama y me ama a mí también.-

-Bueno… ¿quieres un chocolate Amelia?-

-Sí…-

Amelia después del chocolate, ya más en confianza se durmió en la cama, la mujer aprovechó para salir.

-Steve, veo que has hecho todo muy bien- le dijo de pie a su lado.

-Señora, todo sea por usted y la congregación.-

La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ymir esperaba en la puerta de la mansión a los chicos, sabía que podría buscarse problemas pero no le importaba, un auto azul oscuro se acercó y unos metros antes de la puerta ellos bajaron, Ymir ordenó abrir la puerta y hacerlos pasar al jardín.

-¡Chicos!- dijo ella unos metros dentro de la casa.

-¡Ymir!-dijeron ellos, se saludaron, abrazaron y fueron al lago a hablar.

\- Tu casa es enorme, de haber sabido habría metido el auto- dijo Reiner.

-Lo sé… bueno, hemos llegado- dijo sentándose en el pasto, ellos la imitaron- como saben tengo una hija ahora- dijo la morena sin rodeos.

-Sí, lo sabemos… Ymir esa chica, tu esposa es la misma chica que…-

-…Sí, es ella… es un relato largo de contar, el punto es que ahora la amo al igual que a mi hija, ella no debe saber nada de que están aquí, por eso estamos en esta parte de la casa ahora.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Reiner, él siempre hablaba, era el jefe, el más fuerte e inteligente de todos, el que se llevaba mejor con Ymir.

-Alguien secuestró a mi hija, no sé si es por dinero, fama o no sé, quiero que la busquen, yo sé que conocen gente que sabe de eso… quiero que me ayuden por favor.-

-¿Y cuando sepamos donde está…?-

-La buscaremos… son mi única esperanza, por favor…- dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada.

-Tú nos ayudaste cuando nadie quiso hacerlo, te lo debemos, además somos amigos, danos 12 horas, volveremos aquí al amanecer y te diremos dónde está tu hija… ¿cómo se llama?-

-Amelia, mi hija se llama Amelia- dijo sonriendo.

-Te ayudaremos a encontrar a Amelia.-

Ymir se levantó y empezó a caminar, llegaron hasta el jardín principal y siguieron su camino fuera de la casa.

-Chicos, los veo diferentes, aparte de estar más musculosos claro- dijo tocando los brazos y el abdomen de uno de ellos.

-Bueno, solo digamos que el tratamiento está dando muy buenos resultados- dijo sonriendo Jean.

-¿Ah de verdad?- dijo Ymir riendo.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Felicidades chicos! Realmente merecían estar bien totalmente… ¿tienen novia?-

-Claro, debemos usar la nueva adquisición- dijo Reiner.

Ymir rió y golpeó en el brazo al fornido hombre.

-¡Auch! Eres fuerte, no golpeas como niña.-

-Ah calla, nunca fui tan fuerte como ustedes… te quejas como una niña.-

-Hablando de eso, de tu nariz…- dijo Jean.

-Fue de lo mismo… pero no me duele ya.-

-Ymir, te prometo, al que te hizo esto le romperé la nariz.-

-Ah que caballeroso- dijo Ymir y todos rieron, siguieron caminando hasta la salida, antes de cruzar la reja Ymir volvió y ellos salieron solos.

Historia estaba en la habitación de la morena, daba vueltas en el enorme espacio, vio a Ymir por la ventana del piso de abajo salir del jardín con 3 hombres, reconoció a dos de ellos, al que le tapó la boca y el que le agarró las muñecas cuando Ymir la violó, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera con ellos ahora? Riendo por el jardín y bromeando como si no pasara nada, la rubia estaba muy enojada, aún no superaba lo sucedido con Ymir, solo que por el secuestro de su hija no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso…

-¿Histo? ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó la morena desde la puerta.

La rubia se quedó de pie al escucharla pero no contestó, Ymir vio su silueta desde la puerta y entró cerrando la puerta con seguro, algo pasaba con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Me dijeron que estabas aquí.-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Son amigos míos, nos ayudaran a…-

-Ya sé quiénes son… ¿cómo dejaste que te arrebataran a Amelia de las manos?- dijo enojada sin levantar la voz.

-¿Qué?-

-¿¡Cómo dejaste que te la quitaran!?-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿¡Crees que lo hice a propósito!?- preguntó exaltada Ymir.

-Hablo de que es una casualidad que no te hayas podido defender… me violaste, me golpeaste, me embarazaste y no pudiste salvar a tu hija… ah ya sé, te faltaban tus amiguitos ¿no?-

-Historia eso fue diferente, yo nunca lastimaría a mi hija…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!-

-De qué hablas, yo he estado aquí contigo, tragándome mi propio dolor, llorando donde no me veas para apoyarte, para no dejarte sola… ¿cómo diablos puedo tener la culpa de esto? ¡Dime cómo!-

-Si no me hubieras violado nada de esto estaría pasando, ellos quieren hablar solo contigo, ¡todo está ligado a ti! ¡Todo! Todo es tu culpa y si mi hija resulta dañada por tus estupideces juro que te mataré ¿entiendes? ¡Te mataré!-

Ymir empezaba a enojarse demasiado, sus manos temblaban, cómo era posible que Historia la acusara de haberse dejado robar a su propia hija.

-Deja de decir tonterías… respira- le dijo controlándose ella misma, se acercó e intentó tomar a Historia de las manos, al momento de estar cerca la rubia la abofeteó y la empujó, Ymir volteó a ver a Historia y la empujó también, la rubia que ya esperaba esto solo dio un paso atrás, de otra forma hubiera caído al suelo.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Golpearme? ¡Así como me trataste a mí aquella noche así debiste hacerlo con ellos!-

-¡Historia basta! ¡Basta por favor!-

-¿Qué harás si no me detengo eh? ¿Golpearme de nuevo?- dijo empujándola -Te llevaste todo de mí- empujándola -Te llevaste mi inocencia- empujándola -Mi virginidad- empujándola.

-Basta…-

-¡Eres la causante de mis temores y ahora de que esté a punto de un colapso nervioso!- la abofeteó una vez más y la empujó nuevamente, la mejilla de Ymir estaba enrojecida y de la comisura del labio salía un poco de sangre, la morena pasó su dedo por él y después lo dejó en el aire viéndolo incrédula.-

-¿Qué pasa Ymir? ¿Te asusta la sangre? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí ese día, mientras me golpeabas y me mordías? ¿Sabes que se siente el sabor de tu propia sangre en la boca mientras sientes que te parten a la mitad? ¿¡Lo sabes!?-

Ymir quitó la vista del dedo y volteó a ver a Historia.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Hacerme sentir mal? ¿Qué me arrepienta de lo que hice? ¡Ya lo hago! No solo tú sufres por esto, ¡Amelia es mi hija también!-

Historia tenia los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, su respiración era agitada, Ymir trató de relajarse, si las cosas seguían así no llegarían a nada bueno.

-Está bien, ¿quieres golpearme? Hazlo, golpéame, desquita tu odio si eso va hacer que dejes de actuar como una idiota y busques a Amelia, hazlo.-

Historia solo la veía fríamente, caminó pasando por un lado de Ymir en dirección a la puerta pero la morena la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia ella aprisionándola con sus brazos.

-¡Déjame!-

-Historia, ¿sabes por qué no puedes superarlo? Porque me amas, me amas a pesar de todo, me amas a pesar de eso, me amas tanto como me odiaste esa vez- Ymir la presionó más hacia su cuerpo- y odias no poder hacer nada con ese amor aunque quieras.-

-Déjame- volvió a decirle tratando de soltarse.

Ymir la llevó de esa manera de espaldas hasta la cama y la aventó ahí poniéndose inmediatamente sobre Historia, la rubia forcejeó un poco e Ymir tomó sus muñecas y las puso sobre la cama encima de su cabeza.

-Dime que ahora tienes miedo, ¿lo tienes? ¿Temes que te lastime? ¡Dime! ¿Tienes miedo?- le dijo Ymir apretándole las muñecas -podría lastimarte ahora si quisiera, lo sabes... ¿tienes miedo?-

-No- dijo llena de seguridad.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé.-

-Lo sabes Historia, dime por qué.-

-Sé que no me lastimarás, me amas demasiado para hacerme daño... no puedes amar algo que no conoces, esa noche no sabías nada de mí ni yo de ti, fuiste una estúpida y te odié...-

Ymir soltó las muñecas de Historia, la rubia la quitó encima de ella y se levantó dejándola acostada en la cama.

-Y te perdoné sin conocerte en el momento en que decidí tener a Amelia, te olvidé al solo verla como mi hija, desde ese día fuiste un mal recuerdo para mí, y me enamoré de la Ymir que conozco ahora... te odio, odio a la Ymir que me lastimó, pero amo a la Ymir real.-

La morena veía fijamente a Historia después desvió la mirada.

-¿Pero sabes?- la morena volvió sus ojos a la rubia quien estaba a unos pasos de la cama- no puedo perdonarte, no aún.-

Ymir frunció el ceño mientras veía a Historia ir a la cama, la rubia se subió encima de la morena y empezó a morderle y lamerle el cuello.

-¡Aah! ¡Historia!- dijo con dolor la morena.

-¡Cállate! Aún no te hago nada pero... _voy a darte una razón para que grites_\- mordiéndola más fuerte aún, después se sentó en su abdomen y a base de tirones le quitó la ropa rompiéndola, Historia vio los pequeños pero deliciosos senos de Ymir, tomó uno con una mano apretándolo mientras que mordía el otro.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Ymir, Historia ignoró el quejido y bajó un poco mordiendo el abdomen y la cintura, la rubia se alejó viendo las marcas de sus propios dientes en la piel de Ymir, después despojó a la morena del pantalón y las bragas, se colocó frente a una Ymir confundida por la actitud de Historia que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, la rubia abrió las piernas de la morena de golpe y la penetro totalmente con los dedos.

-¡AAHH!- gritó con dolor tomando las sabanas con las manos, la rubia empezó a entrar y salir de ella viendo como su cara cambiaba poco a poco esa mueca de dolor por una de relajación y sentía como sus dedos se mojaban poco a poco, Historia retiró la mano y se acercó a Ymir pasando los dedos húmedos por los labios de la morena, Ymir apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Historia ya la estaba besando de modo desesperado, mordiéndola hasta que su sabor y el sabor a sangre se unieron.

Historia se separó de la morena y sola se quitó la ropa jalándola en algunas partes, ya desnuda empezó a hacer fricción, ambas podían sentir la humedad de la otra.

-Histo..ria...- dijo entre gemido y grito.

La rubia no dijo nada solo siguió moviendo la cadera haciendo más presión.

-Histo... espera- dijo queriendo quitar a la ojiazul, pero la rubia no se alejó -Historia... ¡aaah!... ¡Historia espera!- dijo quitándose ella -espera... no quiero embarazarte- dijo muy agitada.

La rubia hincada en la cama tomó los tobillos de Ymir y la acercó hacía ella, después acercó sus labios a la entrepierna de Ymir y empezó a lamer y mordisquear, Ymir volvía a gemir esta vez libremente, ya no había peligro de embarazo, Historia seguía lamiendo y penetrando con la lengua la vagina húmeda de la pecosa, sus muslos se tensaron e Historia recibió humedad extra en los labios al tiempo que Ymir tomaba su cabeza y su cabello y la acercaba más a su entrepierna, la morena gimió casi en un grito y su espalda se arqueó de tal manera que casi dolió.

Historia se retiró cuando los espasmos terminaron y se hincó entre las piernas que aun temblaban de Ymir, la morena abrió los ojos y la vio frente a ella, con los labios y parte de la barbilla húmeda, la chica del liso cabello rubio paso la lengua por sus labios y después se acomodó con una pierna de Ymir entre sus piernas y empezó a friccionar de nuevo, no pasó mucho cuando Ymir sintió la humedad de la rubia en su muslo, la tomó de las caderas ayudando a tener más contacto con ella, Historia se acercó a besarla, mientras la rubia seguía con su tarea hasta que gimiendo ruidosamente y mordiendo el cuello de Ymir tuvo un orgasmo.

Después cayó agotada sobre el cuerpo de Ymir.

-Te amo Historia- le dijo abrazándola.

-Te amo Ymir- respondió la rubia abrazando lo que podía del cuerpo ahora adolorido y marcado por sus dientes.

En la parte de abajo de la casa nadie escuchó lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación de Ymir, la casa era suficientemente grande para aislar casi totalmente los ruidos en las habitaciones, todos pensaban que dormían y no las molestaron ya que los secuestradores llamarían hasta dentro de 2 días.

Ambas chicas se habían dormido en esa posición, la primera en despertar fue Ymir, siguió abrazando a Historia, no sabía bien qué hora era, volteó hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las 4.30 a.m. los chicos no tardaban en volver, como pudo quitó a Historia de su cuerpo y la dejó en la cama, ya de pie volteó a ver el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama, se acercó y le besó la frente cubriéndola con una manta, después fue al baño de su recámara y se vio al espejo, sin saberlo hizo lo mismo que hizo Historia dos años antes, se vio las marcas en su cuello, las tocó con el dedo y un dolor punzante recorrió la marca, dejo de tocar en ese momento y estudió su cuerpo más detalladamente, tomó un rápido baño y se vistió con una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto, cubría casi todas las marcas, después escribió una nota y la dejó en la cama, besó a Historia en los labios y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Al bajar dada la hora todos dormían, ni la gente del servicio estaba despierta, solo se veía la luz de la sala donde estaba la policía, al parecer ellos nunca dormían, salió sin hacer ruido y rodeó la enorme mansión y llegó hasta la puerta, le dijo a los guardias que iba a comprar algo y siendo prácticamente la dueña de la casa no preguntaron nada, a media cuadra estaban los chicos en el auto, al verla uno de ellos baja dejándole el asiento del copiloto al lado de Reiner.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas- le dijo encendiendo el auto.

-Solo llegué 5 minutos tarde- dijo la morena cerrando la puerta- ¿tienen todo?-

-Sabemos dónde está tu hija, está lejos, si nos damos prisa tal vez lleguemos al anochecer- le dijo empezando a manejar en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A: **Chanfle... Nunca hagan enojar a una neko :O ...xDDD ok no... Aquí vengo a dejarles el antepenúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho pervertidos xD


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 14.**

**.**

**.**

Historia despierta al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama, ve a Berth de pie a un lado de ella, voltea a verse y se cubre los senos con la manta.

-¿Historia dónde está Ymir?- pregunta serio.

-Aquí en la casa o en la propiedad, no sé, ¿por qué?- pregunta bajando de la cama buscando su ropa.

-Vístete.-

La rubia asiente y se viste dándole la espalda a su amigo quien también se da la vuelta más por respeto que por otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Berth?- dice ya con ropa sentándose en la cama y encendiendo la luz de la lámpara, al sentarse lo hace encima de un papel, se levanta y lo toma.

-No encuentro a Ymir- dijo el joven alto sentado a su lado- pensé que estaba contigo, por eso vine, el detective quiere hablar con ambas… ¿Histo?-

La rubia estaba con la vista clavada en el papel.

-¿Historia?-

-Dios mío…- dijo dándole el papel y tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo empezando a leer- dios… debemos ir con el detective, ¡vamos!- dijo tomándole la mano y sacándola casi a la fuerza.

Ambos bajaron corriendo y llegaron hasta la sala donde hablaban todos los policías entre ellos.

-Buenos días Historia, ¿dónde está Ymir?- preguntó el detective

Berth solo extendió la mano y le dio el papel.

-**_"Historia, sé donde está nuestra hija, iré por ella, te amo"_**\- leyó en voz alta el detective, quedándose serio unos segundos, después dio media vuelta para hablar con sus hombres- tenemos aquí un código verde, apliquen el sistema D4, ¡ahora!-

Todos los hombres empezaron a moverse y salir de la casa, el detective volteó de nuevo con Historia.

-Les mandé hablar porque ya sabemos dónde está tu hija, no sé cómo Ymir lo supo antes pero el caso es que debemos ir allá, te quedarás aquí con el señor Fubar y los demás, dejaré a cargo a 3 agentes, por medio de ellos sabrás qué pasa.-

-Pero…-

-No irás, déjame hacer mi trabajo- dijo para dar media vuelta y salir con los últimos agentes, la rubia se quedó abrazando a Berth mientras los demás venían bajando las escaleras preguntando qué pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Steve, ¿está todo listo?-

-Falta un detalle señora, en el momento que usted comience todo estará listo.-

-Entiendo, iniciamos hoy, antes del anochecer.-

-Señora, no se le pedirá nada a esa mujer, ¿madre de la niña?-

-No, las llamadas solo fueron para seguir el protocolo del secuestrador, mientras ellos buscan siguiendo esos pasos, nosotros habremos acabado con esa mancha en la historia y cuando sepan qué pasa, nosotros ya estaremos lejos de aquí, sin rastro alguno más que el cadáver de esa niña.-

-Entiendo, iré a verla.-

-No te molestes Steve, iré yo, te tiene algo de miedo y recuerda que hasta ella antes de que caiga la noche debe estar bien, yo la alimentaré hoy.

-Sí señora- el rubio se retiró y la mujer subió hasta su habitación donde Amelia estuvo todos esos días.

La comunidad como se hacían llamar era una especie de secta liderada por La Señora como todos la llamaban y por Steve en segundo lugar, sobrevivían a base de fraudes y robos bancarios a gran escala que Steve sabía cómo hacer de su historial como ejecutivo, siempre robaba a personas o empresas que pensaba se lo merecía, como industrias tabacaleras, gente que vendía drogas y cosas similares.

Reclutaban gente de bajo perfil agresivo con tendencia a la compulsión, no tardaban mucho en convencerlos ayudándoles a resolver algún problema, una vez dentro, cambian su alimentación con la leyenda de "respetamos nuestra vida, no comemos carne muerta", poco a poco empezaban a comer verduras y frutas con algún suplemento algunos días, sin las proteínas de la carne eran ganado fácil de controlar, la comunidad constaba de 40 individuos, de los cuales solo uno, su representante hablaba con Steve de algún problema y él le daba solución más tardar en 24 horas, estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en la granja, él le daba soluciones a todo, a menos que fuera algo muy grave o importante se lo comunicaba a la mujer, quien le decía qué hacer, entre los hombres y mujeres mantenían la granja en buen estado y sembraban y cultivaban todo lo que ellos mismos comían, todo funcionaba bien en el lugar, a pesar de todo eran bien tratados y no tenían queja de nada, al igual que Steve, seguían de una manera ciega y enfermiza a la mujer y al igual que él, harían lo que fuera por ella.

-Amelia- dijo la mujer.

La pequeña levantó la vista y sonrió al verla, dejó de tenerle miedo y ya no se sentía mal de estar ahí sola, la mujer le dio crayolas y hojas en blanco y Amelia se la pasaba dibujando y pintando.

-Hola- le dijo la pequeña rubia- te hice esto- le dijo dándole un dibujo.

-Ah… gracias- dijo tomando el dibujo, no lo entendió bien pero no se esperaba eso y la sacó de balance- ¿sabes? Hoy haremos algo, tenemos planeado algo pero, estoy dudando, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, eres una niña adorable- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- y tus ojos…-

La pequeña frunció el ceño y después sonrió.

-Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas- después de eso volvió a sus dibujos.

La mujer se levantó de la cama y fue a la suya, se recostó a pensar, la decisión estaba tomada, ya no podía hacer nada, pasaría lo que estaba planeado.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Falta mucho?-

-¡Sí! Pareces niña, ya te dije que sí, ¡deja de preguntar!- le dijo Reiner exasperado.

-¡Calla! Mi hija es una niña y nunca pregunta eso- le dijo la morena.

-Toma su ejemplo entonces.-

Ymir frunció el ceño y solo se cruzó de brazos con la vista al frente, todos los hombres rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Ah cállense!- dijo enojada, volvieron a reír aún más fuerte contagiando a Ymir quien olvidó que estaba molesta- ¿…falta mucho?-

-¡Ymir!-

Ahora ella reía a carcajadas.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Historia había explicado todo a los demás, Peter se había puesto histérico y exigía a la policía que trajeran a su hija, Historia tuvo que hablar con él y convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, amenazó con despedir a los de seguridad, después de horas se tranquilizó y se tomó unas pastillas que Hanji le dio, después Ina*****, Sasha y Berth estaban con Historia, la madre de la rubia no podía creer el valor que tenía Ymir para ir sola, debía amar demasiado a Historia y Amelia, ahora solo rezaba para que nada malo les pasara, sabía que su hija no resistiría perderlas a ambas.

-Hija…-llamó Ina a la rubia.

-Mamá, esto va de mal en peor… mi hija… Ymir, si algo les pasa…-

-No digas eso, nada les pasará, trata de tranquilizarte- le dijo abrazándola, Peter estaba literalmente drogado en la habitación, Hanji, Sasha y Berth estaban a un lado de madre e hija, tratando de darle ánimo a la rubia, mientras los oficiales hacían su trabajo un poco lejos de ellos, en cuanto supieran algo les informarían al momento, fuera bueno o malo.

Las horas pasaban lento pero no se detenían, faltaba poco para el anochecer, Historia ahora realmente estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No vayas tan rápido! Nos detendrá la policía- le dijo Reiner ahora en el asiento del copiloto.

-No pasará nada, ahora vas en un auto del gobierno, nadie nos detendrá- le dijo la morena yendo aun más rápido.

-Sé que eres egocéntrica pero el hecho de que manejes tú no hace de mi auto un auto del gobierno.-

-Pegué un stiker en el vidrio cuando cambiamos lugares, dime por donde.-

Ymir siguió conduciendo sin contratiempos hasta llegar cerca de una granja, se detuvo, ya había apagado las luces del auto para evitar ser descubiertos.

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Sí, no sabemos dónde exactamente pero aquí es, debemos hacer esto bien, no podemos ir solo así, no sabemos qué clase de gente haya.

-Ok, ok, dime cual es el plan.-

-Bien, el plan es este, escucha con atención…-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señora, es hora, debemos comenzar con todo- le dijo Steve.

-…Lo sé hijo, iré por la niña, lleva a todos los hermanos al granero.-

-Sí señora- el hombre salió mientras ella se quedaba pensativa, ¿necesitaba hacer esto realmente? ¿Tenía que hacerlo? A fin de cuentas era solo una niña, inocente, sin pecado realmente más que el de su propio origen del cual tampoco tenía culpa… entró al cuarto y la vio dormida en la cama, se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido, la veía tan indefensa, tal vez si viviera llegaría a ser alguien importante, la pequeña era inteligente, pero… siempre había un pero, su misión divina, tenía que cumplirse todo al pie de la letra.

Desvió la mirada del cuerpecito que descansaba tranquilo y a su lado encontró el dibujo que Amelia le había hecho antes… suspiró y aun sin estar tan convencida vistió la túnica blanca y tomó a la niña sin despertarla, la llevó al granero y la puso en una mesa y la ató, la niña despertó, no entendía qué pasaba pero tampoco se asustó.

-Hermanos- dijo hablándole a los seguidores, estaban todos ahí- nuestra comunidad se ha identificado entre otras por seguir a Dios siempre en sus enseñanzas, hoy, estamos aquí para liberar a esta criatura de la mancha que de otra manera la perseguiría el resto de sus días- volteó a ver a Amelia, quien la veía atentamente- nosotros tenemos una misión, y cada uno de nosotros forma parte de ella, esta niña… Amelia es… es algo que siguiendo las leyes divinas no debe estar aquí ni ahora ni nunca, el hermano Steve nos hablará de las sagradas escrituras y nos dirá qué dice la palabra respecto a esto, hermano- dijo cediéndole su lugar al frente del grupo, el rubio se acercó y empezó a hablar y recitar versículos de la Biblia.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ymir y los chicos tenían 10 minutos en la granja, no batallaron mucho para dar con el lugar, era el único iluminado, escuchaban gente rezando y la voz segura de un hombre hablando incansablemente, no había forma de entrar sin ser vistos y desde donde estaban no veían a su hija pero el saber que estaba en manos de fanáticos religiosos la hacía tener miedo, mucho miedo.

La morena pensaba cómo entrar mientras 2 de los muchachos habían ido a revisar los demás edificios, si la niña estaba ahí la sacarían y se irían sin hacer más por el momento, Ymir esperaba que la trajeran pero no fue así, 15 minutos después volvieron con las manos vacías, su hija estaba dentro del granero, con toda esa multitud.

Escuchan ruido detrás de ellos y voltean asustados.

-¿Detective? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- dijo Ymir asustada.

-No hay tiempo Ymir, sal de la propiedad y vuelve al auto, no es lugar para ti-le dijo el detective sacando un arma.

-¿Qué haces? Guarda eso, ¡mi hija está ahí dentro!-

-Déjame hacer mi trabajo, vuelve al auto Lindberg, y llévate a tus amigos contigo.

Ymir frunció el ceño volteó al granero, vio francotiradores en el techo y en el techo de los otros edificios, dio media vuelta y se alejó, los chicos la siguieron.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Jean.

-No, solo quiero que deje de vigilarme y se ocupe del rescate de Amelia- dijo sin detenerse.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y el detective coordinó todo, Ymir volvió, el lugar estaba vacío, el detective y sus hombres ya se habían ido.

-Bien chicos, seguimos con el plan, ¿traen armas?-

-Sí- dijo Reiner sacando una pistola de la espalda.

-¿Por qué siempre traen armas prohibidas?... bueno no importa, seguimos con el plan, cuando la policía entre al granero y el caos se desate entraremos nosotros, traten de no disparar a menos que sea necesario y si tienen que hacerlo traten de no matar a nadie por favor… lo digo en serio, traten de no matar a nadie a menos que no haya otra solución ¿ok?-

-Ok- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, solo nos resta esperar- dijo con la vista en el granero.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la mansión Lindberg.

-Señora Reiss- dijo un oficial.

-¿Sí?-

-El detective ha llegado al lugar, todo bien hasta ahora.-

-…Gracias- dijo Historia con una presión en el pecho, el oficial se retiró y siguió hablando con los otros policías, Peter venía bajando las escaleras, Berth le dio café y solo se sentó a esperar después de la noticia.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ymir veía a los francotiradores moverse y tomar sus posiciones, su misión según escuchó era disparar a la gente que pudiera tener armas, esperaba que no la confundieran con alguno de los de dentro y le dispararan, pero no estaba segura, momentos después ve a los oficiales cerca de la puerta con las armas en la mano.

-Ok, chicos, prepárense.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y así es como esta niña debe ser entregada a Dios… Señora- dice dando el lugar al frente, la mujer duda un poco y al final se pone al frente.

-Gracias Steve…-

Amelia seguía viendo a la mujer, ella se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Lo siento- le dijo en un susurro, después se levantó y tomó un cuchillo que Steve le ofrecía, y lo levantó apuntando al corazón de Amelia- ahora, en este día nos llenaremos de gloria- le dijo a la multitud- este día… acabaremos con una de las peores cosas que la humanidad ha hecho, terminaremos con la fruta podrida de dos árboles podridos- dijo viendo a Amelia, ahora la niña tenía miedo, se le notaba en los ojos, la mujer la veía, después, empuñó con más fuerza el cuchillo y se llenó de valor, la gente esperaba atenta sus movimientos, en eso un ruido proveniente de la puerta los hace voltear, todos ven gente con chalecos antibalas correr hacia ellos.

-¡Steve!- dice la mujer sin bajar las manos.

-Hazlo- le dice el rubio viendo que ella seguía sin apuñalar a la niña.

La mujer vuelve a tomar impulso y un disparo suena en el lugar haciendo que todos griten y salgan corriendo, la mujer se tambalea soltando el cuchillo tomándose el pecho con la mano, voltea al caos de gente y ve a la morena correr evadiendo personas asustadas.

-Ymir…- dice mientras Steve la toma de la cintura evitando que caiga.

-¿Qué?-pregunta el rubio mientras la deja en el suelo- ¿qué dices?-

-Ymir… Lindberg…Lindberg… está aquí.-

Steve levanta la vista y vio a la morena corriendo hacia ellos, él se levantó y tomó el cuchillo y lo levantó en el aire.

-Espera…- le dice la mujer tomándolo de la pierna.

Tengo que hacerlo- dice mientras voltea a verla- tengo que hacerlo- y deja caer el cuchillo sin dejar de verla, él sintió como la fina hoja entraba en la piel, sonrió triunfante pero Amelia seguía llorando asustada después del balazo, volteó a ver su obra y encontró a la morena encima de Amelia, la apuñaló a ella, Ymir protegió a su hija con su cuerpo sabiendo las claras intenciones del hombre, no alcanzó a desatarla y solo se puso encima de ella.

El hombre desconcertado soltó el cuchillo enterrado casi totalmente en la espalda de Ymir, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños con furia, tomó el cuchillo y lo sacó sin miramientos de la espalda de la morena haciéndola sangrar, la morena sintió como eso que había entrado en su espalda cortándole parte de la respiración ahora salía cortando más cosas en su interior, cerró los ojos pero no gritó, Amelia al verla dejó de llorar pero no hablaba.

-Si no mato a tu engendro, te mataré a ti- le dijo el rubio tomando impulso de nuevo, Ymir no lo vio pero sabía qué pasaría, trató de tomar aire pero el respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

Cuando Steve estaba por apuñarla de nuevo otro balazo volvió a escucharse haciéndolo caer, el granero ahora casi vacío volvió a llenarse de gritos de miedo e histeria de los pocos que quedaban viendo todo, el rubio calló a un lado de la mujer, quien estaba muriendo.

-Steve…- dijo trabajosamente.

-Te fallé- le dijo agonizando también.

-Eres el… mejor.-

-Te amo.-

Ella sonrió y después sus ojos se quedaron fijos hacia nada en especial, solo se escuchaba la respiración cada vez más lenta.

Jean llegaba corriendo guardando la pistola en el cinturón, de una patada movió a Steve y fue hasta donde estaba Ymir, tenía la ropa empapada con sangre, se ponía cada vez más pálida y empezaba a perder fuerza.

-Ymir- le dijo sin tocarla.

-Jean… tienes una… ¿navaja?-

-Sí, ten-dijo dándosela sin preguntar más.

Ymir la tomó y empezó a cortar las ataduras de su hija.

-Hola cariño-dijo sonriendo a su hija mientras las manos le temblaban.

-Mami, tengo miedo.-

-No te preocupes… ya estoy aquí- dijo mientras la liberaba totalmente y la pequeña la abrazaba, Ymir como pudo se enderezó y besó la cabeza de su hija- ¿te hicieron… algo Amelia?-

-No mami.-

-Bien, mira… él es el tío Jean…te llevará a casa con… tu mamá…-dijo Ymir batallando más para respirar.

-¿Vendrás tu conmigo?- preguntó mientras aceptaba los brazos de Jean.

-No por ahora cariño… debo hacer algo… antes.-

-No demores mami-dijo acercándose a besarla.

-No hija… Jean… llévala con el… detective… corre.-

Jean asintió y salió corriendo con la niña tratando de distraerla para que no viera a Ymir, la morena al ver salir a su amigo con su hija en brazos cayó de rodillas y después totalmente al suelo, quedando enfrente de la mujer.

-Ymir…- dijo apenas en un susurro, la morena volvió los ojos miel hacia ella y la observó.

-¿…Zarina*?-

-Ymir... hija...-

Zarina no alcanzó a decir más, los paramédicos estaban llegando junto con la policía, la morena escuchaba más lejos cada vez las cosas, después no escuchó nada más.

_Continuará..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Ina y Zarina son los nombres que les puse a las madres de Historia e Ymir.

**N/A:** Sorry por la gran tardanza pero acá esta el penúltimo capítulo de esta adaptación, dentro de unos días subiré el ultimo capítulo. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado, sin más me despido :)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptación, su verdadera creadora es** **xALEJANDRAx** **todos los créditos a su persona. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 15.**

-Señora Reiss-

-¿Sí oficial?- dijo esperanzada, habían pasado horas desde la primera y última llamada del detective, esperaba buenas noticias.

-Señora, su hija ha sido rescatada con éxito, está sana, la llevan al doctor solo para chequeo general.

Historia abrazó a su madre muy contenta por la noticia.

-¿Podrían llevarla al hospital privado?- preguntó Hanji.

-¿Señora?- dijo el oficial esperando la autorización de Historia.

-Sí, sí llévenla ahí, ella es su doctora…

El policía levantó una mano en señal de silencio y puso atención a lo que le decían en el pequeño audífono parecido a un apuntador, la cara del hombre cambió.

-¿Qué pasó con mi esposa?- preguntó Historia siguiendo su instinto.

-Señora, su esposa resultó herida, va camino al mismo hospital que su hija.

La alegría de la rubia se desvaneció, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando, empezó a llorar mientras Peter quería saber más sobre eso, el oficial no podía darle más información, pero podían escoltarlos al hospital, con el rescate de la hija de las chicas su trabajo ahí había terminado, todos trataron de tranquilizarse, Berth manejó lo más tranquilo que Historia y Peter se lo permitieron y 30 minutos después llegaron, Amelia estaba en una habitación con las enfermeras quienes se enamoraron de la pequeña mientras dos policías fuertemente armados la cuidaban afuera del cuarto.

Ymir estaba en cirugía, tenían que ver qué tanto daño había provocado la herida, su estado era crítico, no había reaccionado desde el granero, su corazón apenas latía.

Cuando le informaron al amigo de Hanji que Historia estaba ahí salió de la cirugía a informarle del estado de la morena, empezó a hablar con ellas de términos médicos de los cuales la rubia no entendía la mitad y de la otra mitad no estaba segura, después de que el doctor volvió al quirófano, Historia se acercó para la traducción de lo que habían hablado.

-Historia… escúchame, la situación de Ymir es muy delicada, fue apuñada en la espalda, muy cerca del corazón, le perforó el pulmón izquierdo y astilló dos costillas, mientras ella perdía sangre tal cual fuera una llave abierta, por dentro sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre, tuvieron que abrirle entre las costillas y meter una especie de manguera pequeña para drenarla y liberar la presión.

-¿…Eso que quiere decir? ¿Va a morir?- preguntó asustada la ojiazul.

-No lo sabemos, hay que hacerle transfusiones, curar las heridas y esperar que la pérdida de sangre no haya sido muy grande y con lo que pasó hace 3 meses…

-Doctora- dijo Peter pálido detrás de ellas- sé que mi hija tiene un tipo raro de sangre, yo tengo esa misma sangre, tome la que necesite.

-Señor, tenga por seguro que de necesitar lo haremos- dijo Hanji aliviada al no tener ese problema de nuevo.

-¿Hanji?- dijo el médico, la doctora se reunió con su amigo y hablaron poco, después Hanji volvió y tomó a Historia del brazo, necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas personales.

-Histo, me informan que Ymir tiene marcas en el cuerpo, no saben si son golpes o algo más, ¿sabes qué son?-

-Ah- Historia se sonrojó inmediatamente- sí, sí… yo sé qué son… yo la… mordí.-

Hanji frunció el ceño con expresión pensativa.

-…Ok… ehh… bueno, entiendo, disculpa, ahora vengo- dijo yendo a informar a al médico.

-Hanji- le llamó cuando iba a sentarse.

-¿Sí Histo?

-Estoy muy apenada con eso de las marcas, no quiero que te hagas una idea rara de nosotras o de mí.-

-No lo hago, entiendo que son jóvenes y bueno, Ymir es algo ruda, pero fuera de tu embarazo extraordinario su vida sexual no me compete, además no tengo la mente tan cerrada, relájate, no pasa nada.-

-Ok- dijo un poco más tranquila- ¿puedo ver a mi hija ya?-

-Sí, ya terminamos con los exámenes.-

Historia caminó y antes de llegar al cuarto de Amelia el detective venía llegando junto con los hombres amigos de Ymir, al verlos se inquietó pero ellos solo la pasaron de largo, la conocían, sabían quién era pero por obvias razones no le hablaron, al ver a los policías en la puerta y al saber que nadie entraba sin su permiso ahora estuvo tranquila, al entrar ve a Amelia sentada en la cama, platicando animadamente con las enfermeras.

-Amelia- la llamó tranquila Historia, la pequeña volteó y sonrió.

-¡Mamá!- dijo poniéndose de pie en la cama con los brazos extendidos, la rubia corrió a abrazarla y la cargó mientras la besaba.

-Mi niña, ¡te extrañé mucho!-

-Yo también mamá, mami fue por mí con esa señora, me dieron rico de comer y después dibuje mucho, pero olvidé mis dibujos allá.-

-Yo te daré cosas para que dibujes.-

-Sí mamá, después mami llegó y me dejó con mi tío Jean, me regaló una paleta, después llegue aquí…

-Cariño, hija, espera un momento- dijo Historia sentándose con ella en la cama, Amelia había heredado también el modo de hablar de Ymir pero solo cuando se emocionaba o pensaba que tenía mucho que contar- ¿dices que tu tío Jean te cuidó?-

-Sí, es alto y fuerte, me trajo aquí, después las enfermeras me inyectaron aquí- dijo señalándose la venita del brazo.

Historia volteó a ver a la enfermeras que ahora la veían como si fueran unas rockstars, todas sabían quién era la rubia y por lógica sabían quién es la niña ahora, las enfermeras al verse descubiertas salieron del cuarto e Historia se quedó sola con su hija quien le contaba todo, no parecía haberle provocado algún trauma, solo el sonido de los balazos la asustó mucho, eso tranquilizó a la rubia, Amelia quería ver a Ymir pero Historia le dijo que aún no volvía.

30 Minutos después la pequeña rubia le había contado todo, Historia le dijo a su hija que Berth quería verla, la pequeña se puso feliz y dejó ir a la ojiazul.

Historia salió y dio el permiso para que Berth entrara, la pequeña se emocionó al verlo y lo abrazó también, después la rubia salió y desde afuera escucho como Amelia comenzaba la historia de nuevo con él, Historia sonrió y fue hasta donde estaban los demás, los amigos de Ymir estaban hablando con Peter y el detective aún.

-¿Jean?- dijo en voz alta, todos voltearon incluido el detective y Peter.

-¿Sí?- dijo un hombre alto, delgado pero fornido a él no lo recordaba de la noche del ataque, esto lo hizo más fácil.

-¿Podría hablar con usted?- le dijo Historia seriamente.

-Claro señorita- se separó del grupo y fue hasta donde estaba Historia- dígame…

-¿Usted sacó a mi hija de ahí?-

-Sí señorita, yo disparé al hombre que hirió a Ym… la señorita Lindberg, ella me dio a su hija y me pidió traerla con usted, iba a hacerlo pero la policía insistió en que debía traerla aquí para checarla, es un encanto la pequeña.

Historia sonrió un poco pero después recobró la postura.

-Gracias por cuidarla- le dijo sinceramente.

-Ha sido un placer señorita- dijo retirándose.

La rubia fue a preguntar a Sasha alguna novedad, todo seguía igual excepto por la transfusión que le habían hecho a Ymir, en el transcurso de la noche Sasha y la madre de Historia entraron a ver a Amelia, 6 horas después Historia le dio de cenar y se durmió en sus brazos, la ojiazul estaba tranquila porque tenía a su hija de regreso, se enteró de todo lo que pasó, de cómo Ymir salvó la vida de Amelia al recibir esa puñalada y cómo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ella no lo notara.

En la madrugada Historia se durmió con Amelia más por cansancio mental que por cansancio físico.

A las 11:30am Historia despertó y se sobresaltó al no encontrar a Amelia a su lado.

-Está conmigo no te asustes- le dijo Berth sentado en el sillón con Amelia en las piernas.

La rubia suspiró aliviada.

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-No Histo, lo siento.-

La rubia suspiró.

-Mamá tengo hambre- dijo Amelia desde las piernas del pelinegro.

-Yo también tengo hambre, déjame ver qué podemos hacer- dijo levantándose de la cama, salió del cuarto y como Amelia técnicamente ya no era paciente del hospital podían ir a comer a la cafetería.

Peter, la madre de Historia, Bertholdt, Historia, Sasha y Amelia comieron juntos mientras esperaban alguna mejoría en Ymir, mientras, Hanji y el doctor de la clínica seguían discutiendo que sería mejor para la morena.

El detective llegó y todos lo invitaron a comer, él se negó pero aceptó un café, ya tenía el resultado de las investigaciones, Berth salió con Amelia a comer helado en los jardines del hospital con los policías como guardaespaldas, Historia no quería que escuchara nada de lo que el detective tenía que decir.

-Ok, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno, la secta religiosa que secuestró a Amelia se formó hace 7 años, no eran peligrosos en ese momento, era un grupo de personas que se dedicaba a sembrar y cosechar su comida, llevaban una vida tranquila, la fundadora es Zarina Olson- Peter abrió los ojos un poco más- antes Zarina Lindberg…- todos voltearon a ver a Peter.

-¿Qué? esto me sorprende tanto como a ustedes- dijo después de unos momentos.

-Bien- dijo el detective- Zarina vivió con Max Olson el cual después de 8 años murió de una forma misteriosa, nadie pudo aclarar el motivo de la muerte y esta mujer huyó, nadie supo de ella hasta después que formó esa secta, eran buscados por fraudes bancarios y cosas así pero nunca sabíamos bien dónde estaban, Zarina era brillante.

-¿Era?- preguntó Historia interrumpiendo al detective- ¿cómo que era? ¿Murió?-

-Sí Historia, murió hace 8 horas…- Historia asintió y el detective siguió con su relato- Zarina consumió algunas drogas junto con Max, experimentaron muchos cambios, al parecer Zarina enloqueció, estaba convencida de que tenía una misión divina que cumplir, ella no sabía qué era exactamente hasta que te vio con Amelia en la televisión, cuando todos supimos que eras la esposa de Ymir, ahí supo según ella que debía… bueno, acabar con la pequeña- Historia soltó una especie de grito apagado, después se disculpó invitando al detective a continuar-… planearon el secuestro meses antes y cuando volviste a Shiganshina te vigilaron y supieron que la única que podía poner resistencia era Ymir, esperaban que ese día tú la trajeras de la mano o en brazos, pero al tenerla Ymir las agredieron, quisieron evitar que los siguieran, por eso golpearon a Ymir en la nariz, su blanco era Amelia no ustedes.-

-¿Y qué querían hacerle?- preguntó Sasha.

-Pues matarla- dijo Historia.

-Sí, eso querían hacer- dijo el detective- llegamos apenas en tiempo y los amigos de Ymir ayudaron también.-

-¿Amigos de Ymir? Historia son…- La rubia tomó la mano de Sasha por debajo de la mesa indicándole silencio.

-Bueno, ellos ayudaron mucho, ya está arreglado su problema de armas prohibidas por cierto- dijo el detective a Peter, él solo asintió.

Después de contestar más dudas todos salieron y Peter fue a la morgue a ver el cuerpo de la que un día fue su esposa, la madre de Ymir.

Al llegar Peter sólo se despidió de la mujer y se retiró, quería verla por última vez, después volvió al hospital.

Ya ahí se la pasó dando vueltas esperando noticias de Ymir, Historia siempre con Amelia, sus amigos y su madre, Peter se sintió mal un momento, él siempre ocupado, viajando, lejos de Ymir, no sabía que su hija era lesbiana a no ser por todo este escándalo, ¿conocía realmente a su única hija? Sabía que le gustaba el arte, la cultura en general… ¿qué era exactamente la cultura en general? ¿historia? Tal vez, ¿ecología? Tal vez… todo era tal vez en cuanto a su hija se refería, amaba a su hija pero la triste realidad que lo golpeó duramente fue que no la conocía lo suficiente, se acercó un momento y pidió hablar con Historia.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- preguntó asustada con Amelia en brazos mientras se sentaban en otra parte de la sala de espera privada, pensó que algo había pasado con Ymir.

-Historia, sabes que amo a mi hija, sé que tú y Amelia son lo que ella más ama- dijo acariciando el rostro de la pequeña quien solo sonrió y siguió jugando con el cabello de su madre- pero… siempre estoy lejos de ella, lejos de ustedes y eso me duele, porque se puede decir que casi no conozco a mi hija ahora, pero quiero conocerla otra vez, saber lo que pasa por su mente como cuando era una niña como tu hija ahora.

-Señor… no sé qué espera que le diga, Ymir es una persona maravillosa en muchos aspectos, no es perfecta porque nadie lo es, ella siempre, desde que supo de la existencia de Amelia se preocupó por mí, me cuidó, me compraba los antojos más raros que puede imaginar- dijo sonriendo- siempre soportando mis cambios de ánimo, estuvo presente en el nacimiento de nuestra hija, si bien Amelia se parece físicamente más a mí, ella tiene los rasgos más distintivos de ambas- dijo tomándole la cabeza a su hija, la cual solo sonrió y se recargó en el cuello de Historia- si quiere volver a conocer a Ymir, conozca a Amelia primero, ella es accesible, muy inteligente y no le dirá que no, ahora Amelia es lo más importante para Ymir, no sabe como la haría feliz de que usted esté con nosotras, sé que su trabajo es importante pero en su ausencia muchas cosas pasan, cosas buenas y malas que no se pueden volver a repetir, no se niegue la oportunidad de conocernos a las tres, no nos niegue la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Los ojos de Peter estaban llenos de lágrimas, ahora entendía por qué su hija amaba a esa mujer de cabello rubio, era tan madura y centrada, nunca esperó una respuesta así de alguien tan joven, después de su puesto solo estuvo con Ymir en los momentos más importantes de su vida, al menos eso pensaba él sin darse cuenta que todos los momentos son importantes, se había perdido mucha de la vida de su hija, pero ya no pasaría mas y se prometió a sí mismo ganarse el corazón de su nieta quien tal vez era en gran parte una Ymir pequeña con mejor carácter.

-A Ymir le gusta cocinar, lo hace muy bien después de su curso en Italia, le gustan los libros de arte que traigan fotografías grandes, Amelia y ella hablan horas de colores y cosas así, odia el ajo entero pero le encanta ponerlo como condimento…-Historia hablaba de Ymir llena de amor y nostalgia mientras Amelia ahora dormía en sus brazos, Peter se maravilló nuevamente con su hija, solo deseaba que despertara para nunca más irse de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente Ymir estaba en la sala de la familia Reiss, platicaba con el padre de Historia mientras cargaba a Amelia en sus piernas, el hombre había aceptado por fin la relación después de saber lo que había hecho por la pequeña, la morena estaba nerviosa pero feliz, por fin hablaría con Historia.

Mientras Historia estaba en su cuarto, se había cambiado de ropa 7 veces, de repente cuando se estaba quitando la ropa nuevamente se dio cuenta, quería verse perfecta para Ymir, esto la hizo sonreír, solo se maquilló de modo natural y se vistió como sabía que le gustaba a Ymir, después salió sonriendo, bajó y encontró a Ymir platicando con su padre aún, el señor reía a lo que Ymir le decía, esto la hizo sonreír más, su padre empezaba a conocer a la Ymir que ella amaba, no a la mujer que se acostaba con su hija como un día dijo, ambos estaban tan metidos en la plática que ninguno la vio bajar.

-Ymir- le dijo apenas audible, en ese momento la pecosa dejó a medias la frase y volteó rápidamente, Historia sonrió, sabía que la escucharía.

-Histo... te... wow, te ves hermosa.-

El padre de Historia aclaró la garganta con clara intención de que no olvidaran su presencia.

Ymir se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Historia esperándola, al tenerla cerca la abrazó, la rubia correspondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos, después la besó en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano separándose.

-Vamos por el café Ymir- le dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, nos vemos señor- dijo volteando a verlo mientras Amelia volvía corriendo, haciendo que ambas se detuvieran e Historia la cargó.

-¿Mamá a dónde van?- le preguntó abrazándola.

-Iré con tu mami a comprar algo.-

-Ok- dijo abrazando a su mamá- me quedo con Berth, estamos jugando, las quiero- dijo bajando de los brazos de Historia.

-También te amamos Amelia- dijo Ymir poniéndose a la altura de su hija, en la escuela la enseñaron a decirles lo que sentían a los seres queridos, no querían que dejaran de expresar sus sentimientos como pasaba normalmente con los genios.

Amelia se fue corriendo hacia dentro y las chicas salieron de la casa.

Llegaron al café después de un viaje callado, ninguna habló y raras veces se miraron a los ojos.

Al entrar al café Ymir retiró la silla para Historia, gesto que le gustó a la rubia.

-Historia… te ves hermosa- le dijo la morena sonrojada.

-Tú también Ymir… Y dime, ¿cómo has estado?- le preguntó después sonriendo.

-Bien, he estado con mi papá… ya sabes, ahora si trabaja normal, he estado viendo la psicóloga y bueno…-

-Señoritas, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?- interrumpió el mesero.

-Sí, café americano y un cappuccino por favor- dijo Historia sabiendo lo que pediría Ymir.

-En un momento- dijo el chico sonriendo seductoramente a la rubia.

Ymir se dio cuenta de todo y solo vio de una manera mortal al chico, la morena por poco se levanta a gritarle qué demonios traía con su novia pero Historia ya no era su novia, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse sentada mientras la rubia le restó importancia y siguió con la plática.

-Su café señorita- dijo el mesero poco después interrumpiendo nuevamente a Ymir- tu café- le dijo a Historia.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas.

-Disculpa pero…eres muy linda, ¿crees que me puedas dar tu número?- dijo el mesero sin tomar en cuenta a Ymir, la morena solo volteó a otro lado, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que escuchar la respuesta de Historia.

-Escucha… Ruvik- dijo leyendo su nombre en el gafette- me halaga que me digas eso pero, la mujer a la que ahora le das la espalda es mi esposa, y créeme cuando te digo que la amo, lo siento pero no puedo darte mi número ya que mi número, yo y todo lo que soy le pertenecen enteramente a ella.

El chico se quedó pasmado mientras Ymir no estaba segura de escuchar lo que escuchó, Historia no solo le había respondido a esa pregunta que tanto tiempo dio vueltas en su cabeza sino que le dio el lugar que ella siempre deseó tener a su lado, su esposa.

-¿No es así amor?- preguntó Historia a Ymir mientras sonreía.

-Sí, sé que mi esposa es muy bella, pero es mi esposa, así que te agradeceré que no le digas más cosas de ese tipo- dijo la morena de una manera serena pero segura mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia sobre la mesa.

-Pero… ok, disculpen- dijo el chico mientras se retiraba.

Ambas se quedaron tomadas de la mano mirándose.

-Histo yo…

-No Ymir, no digas nada… hemos pasado por mucho para llegar aquí, este es el punto decisivo, nada más habrá después de aquí o todo empezará nuevamente en este momento, escucha bien lo que te preguntaré- la morena asintió- ¿Me amas?

-Sí- dijo sin dudarlo- te amo, ¿tú me amas?-

-Sí Ymir, te amo.-

-¿Historia estás dispuesta a estar toda la vida conmigo?-

-…-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah Ymir!- gimió, mientras la morena la ponía contra la pared de su departamento.

-Shh- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Historia- no hagas ruido- empezó a pasar el dedo por los labios, la rubia abrió un poco la boca dejando entrar la yema, empezó a lamerla con suavidad, pasando la lengua lentamente sin dejar de ver a Ymir, la morena cada vez más excitada metió un poco más su dedo en la boca, hasta la mitad de éste y después otro, Historia comenzó a mordisquearlos y jugaba con ellos en su boca, la respiración de Ymir se agitó al punto de tener que respirar por la boca, Historia sonrió un poco con los dedos aún en su boca, al verla, la morena retira los dedos y la besa, al saber lo que seguía, ansiosa Historia separó las piernas y siguió besando a Ymir… No pasaba nada, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió a la morena adentrarse en ella.

-¡Aahh sigue!- gritó con los ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de Ymir, la morena no dejó de penetrarla y besarla hasta que sintió las uñas en la espalda y un grito lleno de placer inundó la habitación, después de eso y mientras su respiración se normalizaba se recargó en la pared sin soltar a Ymir.

-¡Dios!… eres fantástica… estás inspirada hoy- dijo aún agitada.

-Tú me inspiras- dijo la morena besando su oído con clara intención de empezar todo otra vez.

-Ymir… tenemos 4 horas aquí- dijo dejándose besar el cuello.

-¿Te molesta?-

-No…-

-¿Entonces?- dijo llevándola a la cama tomada de la cadera mientras volvía a besarla…

-Entonces… quiero hacerte sentir lo que tú me haces sentir- dijo cambiando las posiciones antes de llegar a la cama, cayendo ahora la rubia encima de ella- me encanta sentirte- dijo mientras besaba su cuello y apretaba sus senos contra el pecho de Ymir, la morena solo suspiraba y tocaba la espalda de Historia con los ojos cerrados, los labios de la rubia siguieron bajando, la lengua acarició un pezón, después el otro y siguió bajando, todo este tiempo Ymir pudo sentir los senos de Historia rozarle la piel, esto la excitaba mucho, la morena pasó la lengua por su labios, sintió como Historia tocaba sus piernas y muslos para después abrirse paso dentro de ella con la lengua.

-¡Mh!…- dijo tomando su cabeza.

La rubia siguió lamiendo, la respiración y los gemidos se hacían cada vez más intensos, ambas se excitaban más a cada momento, cuando el cuerpo de la morena empezaba a prepararse para el clímax Historia se retiró.

-¿Ah? Por qué… ¿por qué te detienes?- dijo agitada con cara de súplica.

La rubia sonrió mientras veía el cuerpo desnudo y agitado de la morena, después tomó sus rodillas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, Ymir cerró los ojos y esperó los movimientos de Historia, los cuales no tardaron en llegar, ambas excitadas, ambas gemían casi al mismo tiempo, ambas buscaban algo de donde asirse, Ymir encontró las sabanas e Historia las piernas de la pecosa, ambas arquearon su espalda al mismo tiempo y segundos después Historia cayó sobre la morena, ambas agitadas.

-Wow… esto ha sido… lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Historia mientras se dejaba abrazar por la morena.

-Sí… ojalá te quedes embarazada después de esto…-

-¿¡Qué!? -

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, hasta que llegas…- dijo el padre de la rubia.

-Perdón papá se me hizo un poco tarde, estaba con Ymir.

-Lo sé…-

Historia solo sonrió y se sonrojó, la madre de Historia que estaba a un lado de su esposo rió.

-¿Fue un buen día no?- le dijo aún riendo.

-…No sé a qué te refieras mamá-respondió sonrojada- pero sí, Ymir y yo volvimos, vamos a vivir juntas, mañana me mudo con ella.-

-Bueno, espero ahora sí sea para siempre- le dijo la madre en un tono más serio.

-Lo será mamá, lo será…- dijo subiendo a su habitación irradiando felicidad.

_***UN AÑO DESPUÉS***_

Historia está sentada en el sillón de su casa nueva, desde el día en que empezaron a vivir juntas no se separaron más, primero vivieron en el departamento, después Ymir consiguió un trabajo en el gobierno, el suficientemente importante para vivir bien pero no tan importante que no la dejara vivir en el anonimato, Historia trabajaba para una empresa privada, ambas claro, con el tiempo suficiente para Amelia, Sasha tenía 7 meses de relación con un chico que conoció en su trabajo llamado Connie, el cual la adoraba, Berth vivía a la siguiente cuadra, con el mismo chico con el que salía, mientras Hanji seguía viajando y haciéndose cada vez más importante, nunca dejaría de ver a las chicas, ahora menos que antes.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?-

-Bien, ya sabes no es nuevo para mí.-

-Historia, estás loca, ¿no recuerdas todo lo que dolió?-

-Sí, pero no quiero que Amelia esté sola, además, queríamos tener otra hija- dijo a Sasha tocando su abultado vientre.

-Mm ¿y cómo lo está tomando Amelia?-

-Muy bien, está feliz realmente, ya quiere que nazca.-

-¿E Ymir?-

-También está feliz, la he levantado 3 veces esta semana a media noche.-

-Bien es la madre de tu hija, debe cuidarte… en fin, me voy, Connie debe estar esperándome, quiere que vaya a conocer a sus padres.-

-Eso está muy bien, me da gusto que seas feliz.-

-Lo sé, él es genial Histo, simplemente genial… bueno me voy.-

-Adiós- dijo sonriendo, Sasha se despidió de la nueva hija de Historia y salió de la casa.

-¡Mamá!- escuchó la voz de su hija en la puerta- ¡mamá!-

-¿Qué pasa Amelia?-

-Nada, ya llegamos- dijo besando a su madre y el vientre de ésta.

-Amelia recuerda que tus abuelos vendrán por ti hoy y mañana papá y su novia vendrán a comer- le dijo Ymir detrás de ella.

-Lo sé mami, iré a bañarme- dijo yendo a su cuarto.

Ymir besó a Historia en los labios y se sentó a su lado tocando el vientre de la rubia.

-¿Te sientes bien aún?-

-Sí, no te preocupes... dime, ¿podríamos ser más felices que ahora?-

-Mmh… no, no lo creo.-

-Te amo Ymir.

-Te amo Historia.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, sé que me perdí lo sé, me disculpo por eso, pero aquí esta el final, realmente se me había olvidado que estaba haciendo esto jajaja y que también me desanime de no ver muchos comentarios, el fic es muy bonito, a mi parecer... Y como lo prometido es deuda les dejo el link del fic original por si quieren saber de donde lo saque.

Y también les dejo un pequeño vídeo que hice como fan del yumikuri jeje no soy buena haciendo vídeos, es más es la primera vez y use el window movie maker, muy básico pero creo que la intención es lo que cuenta, que lo disfruten... Y sin más nada que decir, les digo chao y cuídense. :)

P.D.: Los links no se pueden ver xD LOL así que les diré como buscarlos... El fanfic lo pueden buscar en la página baul del yuri en la parte de fanfictions finalizados y se llama **Hanna **de Alejandra.

Y el vídeo de youtube bueno solo copien este pedazo después del punto com de youtube: watch?v=G28GkPgjj8w


End file.
